Ties that Bind, Ties that Break
by koneko-desu
Summary: Young Russia is sent to live with his southern neighbour, China, and his 4 siblings. Their meeting binds them together in the many centuries that follow, loving, hating and struggling between their feelings and their fate as nations.
1. Chapter 1 and Author note

**Title:** Ties that Bind, Ties that Break  
(credit for title goes to Yunbi from our Rochu group)

**Author:** Koneko-desu

**Fandom:** Axis Power Hetalia

**Characters/Pairing:** My main focus is on China and Russia but there will be appearances (and pairings) by many other nations. The real Rochu doesn't start until Chapter 26 (Aigun Reunion) if you want to skip right to the Rochu.

**Rating/Warnings:** Erring on the side of caution I'm going to put this at **R18/NC-17/whatever the highest rating is**.

Consider yourself warned that this fanfic contains;  
- scenes of non-consensual sex (they're nations, invasions are rarely consensual)  
- mentions of historically sensitive issues (Opium Wars I and II, 8 nation alliance, WWII, etc.)  
- the author's personal bias (Chinese background)  
- fudging of history for plotline sake  
**  
Disclaimer:** Axis Power Hetalia and its characters do not belong to me.

**Summary:  
**A young Russia is sent to live with his southern neighbour, China, who resides with his four younger siblings. Russia stumbles through his days, growing and learning beneath the wings of the older nation. Welcomed warmly into the family, young Russia learns of the love of family and forms a bond with a nation he never thought was possible and that will change his life forever.

**(Notes at end of this chapter.)**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: THEIR FIRST MEETING**

Wang Yao was used to taking care of those younger than him. Heck, given his age, it would have been just about impossible to not be used to it since he was usually the oldest by default. Alongside mortal beings he had taught and guided their paths of life, bestowing upon the few lucky ones his wisdom gathered over the years. Some of his students did him proud, bringing the nation great prosperity and his people great happiness. Others brought him to his knees by their wretched ignorance and self-indulgence, causing the nation wars, turmoil and bloodshed, leaving his people to drown in their tears, sorrow and pain.

Yes, Yao was used to taking care of others, from the mortal to the immortal. He enjoyed the pitter patter of small feet racing through the rooms in his house, although at times the squabbling and fighting proved an annoyance. He adored picking flowers with Meimei, eating dim sum with Hong, drinking tea with Kiku and even bickering with Yong Soo. The house was always lively, sometimes with conflict as one grated on the nerves of another, but never was there a dull moment. He knew his siblings inside and out, knew their likes, their dislikes, knew how to push their buttons, knew how to comfort them, and at night, when one scurries into his bed after having had a nightmare or being in pain from national affairs that too-often plundered their small bodies, Yao felt the pride of being the big brother that they could depend on and come to for consoling words and warm cuddles.

This was probably why he didn't immediately curse out his bosses when they arrived in his palace, unannounced to boot, lugging with them a young child, no older than Kiku had been when Yao had first found him. A new resident, Yao's bosses tell him, take good care of him, he is instructed before they turn and leave, the large, heavy door closing behind them with a groan. All that Yao had been informed of was that this child is called the Novgorod Republic and will be staying in their house from now on.

Yao stares down at the child measuringly, taking in his appearance. Wispy light blond hair pokes out from beneath a large fur hat. The child's cheeks are rosy, having just come in from the cold wintery weather outside. A large beige coat bundled around his small body, stopping just short of his ankles, making him seem bulky. The child's gloved hands fiddle with the end of the scarf he's wearing, hiding almost the entire bottom half of his face. Yao reaches a hand out to touch the child's shoulder, frowning slightly at the rough material of the coat, so unlike the smooth and soft silk he and his siblings always wrapped themselves in. The colours too, so dull in comparison to the bright and lively shades of fabric he and his siblings adored shopping for.

The young child flinches slightly at his touch, seemingly trying to pull away from his hand while trying not to make it obvious. Yao softens his expression, kneeling down on one knee and gently pulling down the scarf so that the other can talk without being muffled.

"What's your name?"

Hesitancy flickers through gem-like eyes, trying to comprehend what was just asked. Yao smiles patiently, pointing a finger at himself and slowly saying,

"Me, Wang Yao." He turns the finger to the child. "You?"

After a few seconds of blinking the child swallows and replies softly,

"I-Ivan..Bra-gin-skee."

Yao's smile on the surface never wavered even as he mentally threw a few choiced words towards his bosses for having dumped a child here who didn't speak the language, clearly had no idea of the culture, and not even leaving him a translator to work with. Not faltering in his smile Yao begins to help the young boy, Ivan, unwrap the scarf from around his neck.

"Nice to meet you, Ivan"

Before Yao could finish his task, Ivan grabs the unwrapped portion of his scarf and yanks it out of Yao's hands, clutching it tightly to his chest. He takes several steps back, eyes wide, body shaking and pinning Yao with a desperate look. He didn't even pay any heed when his hat fell off his head and tumbled to a stop at Yao's feet in his haste to back away from Yao.

Yao blinked in shock, hands frozen in midair. Goodness, he certainly didn't expect such a reaction from trying to help someone undress. Anyone else in his court could never even dream of having the honour of the Great Wang Yao personally attending to them, minus his siblings. He slowly lowers his hands, reaching down to pick up Ivan's hat and gently dusted off invisible dust particles from the soft fur.

"You might get a bit too warm in here with all those clothes on"

Yao uses his free hand and points to his own neck in indication of Ivan's scarf, then pretends to pull on the front of an invisible jacket before making a fanning motion with his hand as someone might when feeling too warm. He then points to a clothes rack beside the door where several jackets had been hung, indicating where Ivan can hang up his outside wear should he so choose.

Ivan took a few minutes to gather his thoughts, seemingly trying to decipher the other's actions. He looks between Yao and the clothes rack, then down to his scarf and coat. Slowly, he shuffles over to the rack, unbuttoning his coat and slipping it off along with his gloves, but not making any move to remove his scarf. He lifts himself up on his toes trying to reach up to hang the clothes, but his small body made that impossible. Yao chuckled softly before walking over cautiously, not wanting to alarm the child and helping him complete the task. Looking at Ivan now Yao felt himself impressed that such a small child could even handle wearing such a heavy coat. With it gone Ivan looked so much smaller in stature, wearing a simple white button-up shirt, beige pants and black boots. Yes, he'll have to get the child into something more…appropriate for court soon, otherwise he'd stand out too much.

Ivan felt Yao staring at him and met the older man's gaze. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but before he could utter a word a loud growl interrupted. Yao brought a hand up to his mouth, trying to stifle his chuckles of amusement as a lovely pink tint spread across Ivan's face and caused the boy to break off eye contact, lowering his head to stare at the floor in embarrassment. Yao knelt again, putting a hand under Ivan's chin to lift his head up as he smiled, tapped his own tummy with his other hand and asked, "Hungry?"

Ivan nodded hurriedly, a hopeful gleam seeping into his eyes.

"Da."(1)

"Well then, dinner time!"

Yao held out his hand to Ivan who took it quickly before standing up and heading towards the back rooms. He walked slowly, giving Ivan time to look around curiously and still be able to keep up. Yao knew his house was quite large and the rooms can be a headache for newcomers to manoeuvre through, when Yong Soo first came the boy had gotten lost so often he came up with the idea of using a calligraphy brush and marking every corner he turned so that he could find his way back. That didn't sit well with Yao, nor his cleaning staff.

Past the main front room where guests are greeted and entertained, Yao took Ivan into a long hallway brightly lit with large lanterns that led to several other rooms usually used for meetings and conferences with either his bosses or dignitaries from other countries. Ivan caught glimpses into the rooms through half-open doors. In all of them he saw beautifully embroidered fabrics that draped from windows, highly ornamented art pieces that adorned cabinets and furniture. Even simple things like tables and chairs were no lacking in detail as dragons wrapped around table-legs and phoenixes flew up the back of chairs.

At the end of the hallway a vase-shaped doorway opened into the back garden and a '长廊 (chang-lang)'(2) that twisted through the garden. Ivan blinked a few times as they became awash in sunlight. Currently a thick layer of snow covered the ground making a serene picture of white. In the evenings when the weather was milder Yao enjoyed sitting in the chang-lang as his siblings chased butterflies or picked flowers in the garden. The chang-lang led them to a small bridge that crossed a half-frozen pond where water from a miniature waterfall fed into it. In the middle of the pond the bridge is interrupted by a pavilion where a round table of stone sat surrounded by several round stone stools with no backs (3). In the past Yao had sat at this table with great Emperors that had tread through China's history discussing philosophy, politics, the ways of ruling while drinking tea and playing '围棋 (wei-qi)' (4).

Finally, crossing the bridge and standing on the other side, Ivan sees another building, much less formal looking than the one that greeted visitors at the front, but no less impressive. It looked to be about two stories high with large windows, all closed against the cold weather. Somehow, this building seemed much more welcoming and comfortable to Ivan, not as intimidating as the one they had just come from. Yao felt Ivan's steps slow and he paused his own steps to look down at the child. Ivan looked back, nervousness making him squirm slightly.

He had heard before coming that this man, country, called China had several siblings. So far China seemed nice enough, he hadn't struck Ivan or yelled at him but Ivan felt himself shake at the thought of meeting his brothers and sister. He had always been alone back at home; rarely anyone came to visit except servants who brought him his daily meals. Sometimes his sisters would drop by but their bosses rarely let them stay for longer than an hour or two. His own house was also quite large, but never seemed quite warm enough. His rooms were decorated only sparingly, a few paintings of sunflowers Ivan had attempted himself hung here and there, but nothing so extravagant as Yao's place. Without someone else to keep him company the days always seemed to drag and when General Winter visited his house only seemed that much colder.

Yao gave Ivan's small hand a reassuring squeeze, giving him a smile of encouragement.

"Come on, let's get inside before we freeze out here."

And with those musical-like words flittering out of his now-rosy lips nipped at by the cold Yao tugged Ivan towards the front doors.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 1**

**NOTES:**

1) I have seen some fancomics floating around the internet depicting young Russia living in China's house which initially gave me the idea for the plotline.

2) From what Wikipedia tells me Russia and China first had diplomatic contact in the early 1600's during China's Ming Dynasty, but the story includes an appearance by Monglia in reference to the Monglian rule of China during the Yuan Dynasty, which was approximately 200 years before Russia and China are even suppose to have met, so please forgive that huge time leap.

I'm setting the beginning of this story during the 13th Century, when China was in the midst of the Song Dynasty and Russia was called the Novgorod Republic (wikipedia).

3) If references are made to anything that is not historically accurate please pardon my ignorance. I honestly don't know details like what kind of dishes Chinese people ate during what time period, or what kind of furniture they had, etc.

4) For anyone reading that is Russian or holds a degree in Russian history or something, I do apologize if I should offend any of you with any part of my story. I am the first to admit that when it comes to Russian history I know next to nothing. If you would like to make any corrections/suggestions feel free to do so in the review, but please do keep in mind I didn't write this story with history in mind.

5) For all notes (as indicated when there is a small number in parenthesis ie. (#)) please go here to find the full explanation:  
hxxp:/ koneko-desu . livejournal 234250 . html (Please change 'hxxp' to 'http' and take away the spaces between the words for the link to function)

6) Lastly, all reviews will be read and are highly appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read and to review.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Siblings

_**For all author's notes please see chapter 1.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: MEETING THE SIBLINGS**

"Meimei! Kiku! Hong! Yong Soo! Open the door!" (5)

Ivan startled as Yao called out loudly while pounding a fist against the wooden door. The gesture and tone all seemed far too crude for someone as elegant and graceful as China, something that the man seemed well-aware of as he turned with an embarrassed smile to Ivan.

"Sorry, if I don't do that they won't hear"

Ivan nodded, not really understanding what was being said but going along with it. From the other side of the door yells and screams reached Ivan's ears. Several pairs of feet pounded against the floor in a flurry to reach the door and China cautiously took a step back, pulling Ivan with him. Suddenly, the door burst open and a blur of white and blue rocketed into China, causing him to lose his balance and throwing him backwards into the snow covered ground. Ivan blinked in surprise, noticing that China had let go of his hand at the last minute to avoid dragging him down too. The young boy now astride on top of China's stomach clung to the older man, gleefully rambling.

"Ge-ge! You're BACK!" (6)

"Yong Soo GET OFF THIS INSTANT! My new clothes are all wet!"

With some effort Yao attempted to push the boy off, managing to sit up but not quite managing to regain his personal space. Ivan turned away from the scene to look into the doorway. Two other boys and a young girl stood there, looking not too surprised with what was happening.

"Yong Soo get off of ge-ge, he's too old for this stuff," the young girl said calmly, flicking a curious glance in Ivan's direction. She walked forward, hesitating before stepping into the snow and tugged on Yong Soo's arm, trying to get him away from Yao.

"Yeah Yong Soo, you KNOW that ge-ge isn't as capable of withstanding your pouncing these days with his aches and pains."

Ivan looked at the young boy who uttered this sentence, which Yao reacted to with some slight huffing and indignation. He and the other boy seemed somewhat similar, both with short black hair, although the one that spoke had slightly messier than the other, and dark, calm eyes.

"Hong, that's enough out of you!"

With a final push Yao got up off the ground, wiping off snow from his clothes although his entire back was wet. The young girl went to help him, shaking the bottom part of Yao's robe in an attempt to get the not-yet melted snow off.

"Get inside, all of you. Dinnertime," Yao said as he finished his task and turned to go inside. He paused beside Ivan, giving him a small smile before holding his hand out again.

"Well, let's go!"

Ivan looked at the other 4 children who also looked back curiously before taking Yao's hand once again and allowing himself to be led inside where a wave of warm air surrounded him immediately. Yao grabbed a pair of new slippers from the shoe rack, putting them down in front of Ivan and motioning for him to change into them. Ivan nodded and bent down to unlace his boots before taking them off.

"Hong, Kiku, it's your turn to make dinner isn't it?"

Yao turned to direct his question at the two quiet boys, ignoring the loud one who kept attempting to cling to his arm, only to be hindered by the young girl determined at dragging him as far away from Yao as possible.

"Well…" The two boys being questioned shared a guilty glance between themselves.

Yao's sharp eyes immediately narrowed, although the small tilt in his lips softened the severe expression.

"Hm? What was that now?" Yao's voice sang of amusement, meant to reassure that he was not truly angry.

"Um..well we…tried?" The boy with the not-so messy hair muttered, avoiding Yao's amused gaze, shifting his weight from feet to feet while the other boy half hid behind him.

From across the room, the girl still latched tightly onto Yong Soo and battling with him called out accusingly, "I WARNED them ge-ge! I TOLD them not cleaning up the spilled oil before lighting the fire would be dangerous!"

Yao's face immediately transformed as his amused smirk vanished to be replaced with alarm. Ivan finished changing his shoes and straightened up, looking back and forth between the siblings. He didn't know what was going on, but the look on Yao's face told him something was wrong. He unconsciously took a step back, whenever his bosses came to visit him with that look it usually meant he was going to end up with a few new bruises…if you was lucky…welts if he wasn't.

Yao's eyes widened as he heard Taiwan's words. He rushed to Kiku and Hong, eyes searching as he turned them around, hands frantically checking for any injuries.

"Good grief! Are you two ok? Was anyone hurt?"

Kiku's eyes teared up and he hurriedly brought up his sleeves to rub at them. Hong turned guilty eyes to Yao as even Yong Soo quieted down and he and Taiwan came closer to the group.

"Stop crying Kiku, it wasn't even a big fire," Taiwan scolded.

"B-but, the kitchen…" Kiku's words trailed off as he looked at Yao.

"Well, as long as no one was hurt. No burns, cuts or bruises?" Yao looked around at his four siblings who all shook their heads, "Ok, that's good. I'm going to go change then make us dinner. You guys, go make friends with Ivan."

Yao waved a hand at Ivan who still stood by the doorway, looking on. The boy shook himself out of his reverie as he picked up Yao saying his name and hurried over. Yao knelt down, turned him to face the other four children and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"Ivan, this is Tai-wan Wan-wan (7), Ja-pan Ki-ku, Hong Kong Hong, and Ko-re-a Yong Soo," Yao introduced each child, pointing at them as he slowly and deliberately emphasized the pronunciations, "Everyone, this is Ivan, the Novgorod Republic. He'll be staying with us for awhile so make him feel welcomed ok? He doesn't speak the language very well so talk slow."

As Yao gave him an encouraging smile and a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder before getting up to go change his clothes the four other children chattered excitedly, each looking at him with inquisitive eyes. Ivan stood like a deer caught in the headlights as the others looked at him like an artefact from a museum. The young girl smiled at him widely, bounding up to him before doing a small curtsey.

"Hello, I'm Taiwan, you can call me Wanwan."

Ivan nodded, between guessing and a few words he caught he knew she had introduced herself. He flipped the end of his scarf that had fallen to the front behind his shoulder before holding his hand out as he had been taught when meeting someone.

"Ivan."

The others looked at the hand he held out in confusion, not sure what to do with it. Ivan waited a few minutes feeling awkward and not knowing if they're rejecting his greeting or if it's something else before lowering his hand. His face suddenly felt warm as an urge to cry suddenly overcame him. When his bosses had told him he was going to be staying with his southern neighbour for awhile he didn't really give it much thought. He had been given a day to pack everything he wanted to bring and this morning he had been carted off to this strange and foreign land. At no point in time had Ivan been given a chance to sit down and think about what it really meant living with someone whom he had no knowledge about. Upon his initial meeting with Yao he figured he was at least lucky that the man didn't seem like a mean person, but now it suddenly sunk in that he was stuck here where he didn't know the language, didn't know anyone, didn't know the traditions, the customs, or anything and who knew how long it would be before he was allowed to return home. Not that there was anything in his empty house he particularly relished, but at least the people knew him, and he knew them.

Tears gathered in his eyes, blurring his vision. Through them he saw the other's eyes grow large in surprise and concern. He brought his hands up trying to wipe them away but now that they started it felt like a dam had been broken and all of his pent up feelings burst through like a waterfall. Distantly he thought he heard one of the boy's voice calling for Yao as Wanwan tried to comfort him by patting his back. She reached into her large sleeve and dug out a piece of small pink fabric, unfolding it and attempted to help him wipe away his tears.

He heard footsteps rushing down the stairs and the next thing he knew gentle arms had enveloped him. Ivan clung to the shirt of whoever was holding him and cried, not even trying to hold back anymore. Calming words were whispered to him as a hand rubbed his back soothingly.

"Shh…shh…my sweet dear, it'll be ok, just let it all out…that's it…"

Yao's eyes were soft and sympathetic as he tightly held the small, shaking body. He knew how it felt to be forced to live in the house of another, and although it's been a long time since the first time he had to submit himself to that he can still remember it quite clearly. He placed comforting kisses into Ivan's hair, stroking it slowly.

"Ge-ge, what's wrong with him? Will he be ok?" Hong asked worriedly. He'd never seen anyone like Ivan before and so had felt an initial twinge of suspicion towards the newcomer, but after seeing the boy break down he felt awful for having had such thoughts.

"Yes Hong, he'll be fine. Why don't the four of you go tell the main house to send us some dinner as I don't think I'll be able to cook tonight."

The four siblings nodded and with one last concerned look at Ivan they scurried off to complete their task. The 'main house', as Yao liked to call it, was the palace where his boss lived, held court and conducted daily business. It was much bigger than his, with thousands of servants. Yao could also have the same royal treatment if he so chose to but he liked doing things on his own so he rarely asked for help in his own place. Once in awhile when things got crazy he would request that his boss send over someone to help keep the house tidy or do some cooking, but usually he handled those chores himself with some help from his siblings as Yao didn't want them growing up pampered and spoiled.

Sensing that Ivan was beginning to calm down, Yao held him to his chest and scooped him up off the floor. Ivan wrapped his small arms around Yao's neck, burying his face in the crook of the man's neck. Yao walked over to his sofa (8), and sat down, setting Ivan down on his lap but keeping his arms around the boy as he gently stroked at the blonde locks, catching glimpses of tear-reddened eyes.

"Ivan?"

The boy sniffled but refused to look up, wiping at his cheeks with his shirt sleeve.

"Ivan, are you _alright_?" Yao emphasized the last word, hoping the boy will understand his question somewhat. This time Ivan nodded. Yao pulled out his own handkerchief and, with a hand under Ivan's chin, lifted the boy's head to wipe away the remnants of tears. He gently stroked the boy's cheek with his thumb, placing a light kiss to his forehead.

"What is _wrong_?"

Ivan thought for a few minutes, looking at Yao seemingly in wonderment. He gingerly touched the place where Yao had just kissed, puzzled. Aside from his sisters who kissed him hello and goodbye on the cheeks no one else had ever kissed him before. Yao's lips were so soft and seemed to cast a spell over him making him yearn for more of the man's touch. Looking into Yao's eyes he remembered he had been asked a question.

"M-miss..home.."

Yao's face blossomed in understanding as a sympathetic smile graced his lips. He pulled Ivan back against his chest in a tight hug, resting his chin against the top of the boy's head.

"Ah, I understand. Poor little thing."

Ivan relaxed against Yao, finding himself enjoying having someone's arms around him. He closed his eyes, rubbing his face against Yao's silk robes, amazed at the softness. His small hands clenched tightly, fisting the fabric, but Yao didn't seem to mind the wrinkles that would no doubt form, instead rocking back and forth soothingly as he continued to rub Ivan's back.

"It's ok, everything will be alright little one. You'll be just like a member of the family here…"

Yao whispered softly against Ivan's hair. Ivan caught bits and pieces, knowing that the older nation was trying to console him and he smiled to himself when he heard Yao mention family. Yes, he liked this family, it reminded him of when his own visited, the rowdiness as his sisters fussed over him, sometimes bickering, sometimes fawning, a bond that even national borders couldn't sever. Picturing the smiling faces of his own loved ones while being in strong arms that held him securely Ivan felt himself beginning to doze off. He tried to stifle a yawn, rubbing at his eyes warily, it seems that the hectic events of these past two days are beginning to wear on him.

"It's ok little one, go ahead and sleep."

Ivan vaguely heard Yao saying something before he lost the battle against his drooping eyelids. He snuggled against Yao and slept, feeling surprisingly safe in the arms of this man he had only met hours ago.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 2**

_Any and all reviews highly appreciated :)_


	3. Chapter 3: Dinnertime

_**For all author's notes please see chapter 1.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**CHAPTER THREE: DINNERTIME**

Ivan felt someone shaking him, speaking at him loudly in a foreign tongue. He groaned in annoyance and tried to brush off the offending person's hands. The voice quieted for a minute only to return with twice the force.

"BIG NOSE!!"

Ivan jerked awake, eyes wide and frantically looking around as his thoughts rushed to comprehend what was happening. He saw that he had been laying on a sofa with a young girl now standing next to him, brows furrowed and lips in an exaggerated pout with her hands on her hips. Behind her a young boy stood, hands halfway up in the air making a 'calm down' motion at the girl. Ivan blinked as recent events flooded his memory. That's right, he was in his southern neighbour's house where, his bosses had informed him, he would be staying. These were his siblings. Wait, what did the girl just call him?

Ivan gave a pout of his own, bringing his hand up to rub at his nose.

"Big..nose..?"

The girl rolled her eyes in a huff, turning to her brother and muttering something that sounded like "He understands!" before turning back to Ivan.

"Well, it's bigger than our's anyway. Ge-ge said to tell you that dinner's ready."

Ivan wasn't sure what 'ge-ge' meant, but he knew from listening to the previous conversations amongst the siblings that the younger children seemed to all call Yao that.

"Yao? Dinner?" His tummy rumbled at the thought of food.

Finally, the young boy stepped forward cautiously and gave a small bow.

"Erm..yes, you know, food?"

Thinking that Ivan didn't understand the boy gestured with his hands as if he was eating something. Ivan nodded, getting up off the couch. He noticed that someone had placed a warm blanket over him while he had been napping and a fuzzy warm feeling spread through him. The young boy, Kiku was what Yao had called him, took his sister's hand and turned to head for a back room, motioning for Ivan to follow. Ivan straightened his scarf, still around his neck, and attempted to brush some wrinkles out of his shirt before heading after the other two children. A beaded curtain separated a back room from the front lobby, the beads painted in a way so that when seen from a distance looked like the image of a panda bear. Ivan puzzled over this odd looking animal, his own bears back home are all pure white, but figured it must be another of those mystical creatures China must love. China certainly had a lot of them carved into his furniture and used as decors in his place, fierce dragons, elegant phoenixes, looming qilins (9), and other odd creatures that Ivan had no clue what they were. Even at the front entrance of China's place two large stone lions stood guard, warding off enemies and symbolizing the importance of the one who resided within.

Kiku and Wanwan didn't even hesitate before pushing aside the beaded curtain and heading inside. From within a delicious smell wafted towards Ivan making his stomach rumble even more. He had never smelled anything like it before and so he picked up his pace, eagerly peeking into the doorway where he could hear the loud boy - Yong Soo was it?- and Yao's voices chattering away.

"Ge-ge! We brought him!"

Wanwan chirped before snatching what looked like a white ball of something from the table and biting off a mouthful.

"Meimei! Mind your manners, at least sit down before you start eating," Yao, who had been transferring dishes from a wooden box of some sort set on a counter to the round dining table, scolded.

Taiwan continued eating, hopping up on a chair at the same time eyeing the food as Kiku followed suit. From what Ivan could see the table was already nearly full. At least a dozen or so dishes occupied the table, none of which Ivan recognized but it all smelled wonderful. Yao noticed him still in the doorway and smiled kindly, setting two more bowls onto the table before wiping his hands on the apron he wore around his waist.

"Hello Ivan, did you have a _good nap_?"

Ivan nodded shyly, remembering how he had bawled against China's chest before he fell asleep. He saw Hong abandon his place at the table where he was already seated, climbed down the chair and wandered over to him.

"You _O-K_?"

The boy tried emphasizing his words as Yao had done receiving a nod from Ivan.

"Yes, ts-tsie tsie." (10)

Hong blinked, confused for a minute, before he smiled.

"You're welcome. Come eat!"

With that settled the boy grabbed Ivan's hand and pulled him towards the table. By this time China had put away the box and had brought out a large bowl filled with something white and steaming. He began scooping up large spoonfuls into each person's bowl as each child looked on eagerly. Hong kept his hold on Ivan's hand and motioned for him to sit to the boy's left, which would leave the Russian between Yao on his left and Hong on his right. On the other side of Hong sat Yong Soo, and then Kiku and finally Wanwan between Kiku and Yao. Yong Soo had long begun to dig in, ignoring the scoldings from Yao and the dirty looks from Wanwan. Yao sat down at his place after having served everyone a bowl of the white stuff and nodded to the children who picked up their two sticks and began eating.

Ivan stared at the two wooden sticks placed beside his bowl in wonderment, then up at the others, trying to see what function they served. He picked them up to see how heavy they weighed and tried to use them, peeking over at Hong from the corner of his eye to attempt and learn on the spot without being too obvious.

Yao chuckled in amusement, he had forgotten that Ivan was most likely unused to chopsticks until he saw the boy look at them in confusion. He watched the boy try them out unsuccessfully, awkwardly fumbling with it. Yao put down his own chopsticks and stood up, walking behind Ivan and then leaned down to take the boy's right hand in his own. He opened the boy's hand and placed the chopsticks in between his fingers as they were suppose to go then closed the tiny hand into a fist over the utensils.

"Like this…and like this…"

Ivan felt his heart race as Yao's large and warm hand closed around his own. He could feel Yao's presence at his back, strong and sturdy. His face flushed, half from having to be shown how to use something that the others clearly had no problems with and half from the proximity of Yao.

"Like this Ivan!"

Wanwan jumped in helpfully, holding up her chopsticks for Ivan to see how she's holding them. Ivan did his best to imitate, tentatively picking up something from a dish but before he could pull his arm back to eat it his hand wavered and the food dropped to the table.

"Or just do this!"

Ivan looked up from where the food lay on the table to see Yong Soo fist his chopsticks and spear it into a piece of meat, triumphantly holding it up. Ivan looked at Yong Soo then at his own chopsticks before looking up to see if Yao was ok with Yong Soo's method. The man had an exasperated expression on his face as he watched Yong Soo, but seeing Ivan's eyes on him he quickly erased the expression, smiling down at the boy and nodding.

"Yes, try that. It might be easier for you. I'll go get you a spoon for the rice"

Knowing that he had Yao's approval Ivan put down one chopstick, holding onto the other one and looked around at the dishes, trying to determine what he wanted to eat first. Kiku, who had been eating quietly the whole time, looked up at him and pointed at one of the dishes.

"That one is phoenix claws…chicken feet. This is green peas, cauliflower, carrots and bok choy, that one has pork and eggplant, and over there that dish has eggs, chicken and tomatoes…"

The boy went through each dish, listing off the ingredients as his siblings jumped in once in awhile to add something. It was the first time Ivan heard the boy speak so much and although he couldn't understand half of the stuff the boy listed he appreciated the effort. By this point Yao had returned with a spoon, setting it down beside Ivan's bowl before returning to his seat. He smiled as he watched the other children attempt to help Ivan and made a mental note to ask his bosses about the kind of food Ivan has in his own country for future references. Usually when foreign guests came Yao would research into their cultures, traditions and histories beforehand so that he could make the guests feel comfortable but Ivan had been more or less a surprise and so Yao had had no time to prepare anything. The boy didn't speak very much and Yao wasn't sure if that was due to shyness, the language barrier or something else, but he was glad to see that his siblings were at least trying their best to make him feel welcome.

By this time the four siblings had resorted to helping Ivan fill his bowl. With 4 enthusiastic kids all trying to help him Ivan's bowl became almost overflowing with food.

"Ok, ok you guys. I think that's enough, he can do it himself."

As everyone resumed their dinner Yao's mind wandered, thinking on what to do for accommodations for Ivan tonight. His house had no lack of rooms to be sure but he didn't feel quite comfortable letting Ivan by himself. He had a feeling the boy would probably feel better if someone else was around given the foreign surroundings. Wanwan's room had two beds that one for her and another that she shared with Hong. Kiku and Yong Soo had their own room with one large bed although Kiku had been asking for a second bed to be put in because apparently Yong Soo liked practicing kung fu in his sleep leaving poor Kiku with bruises in the mornings. That meant the only room for Ivan would be in Yao's room which the man didn't particularly mind as he had shared his bed with his siblings often enough, but he would need to ask Ivan if the boy was ok with it. Smiling as that was settled in his mind he turned his attention back to eating, trying a bit from each dish.

"All done ge-ge! I'm going out to play in the snow!"

"Wah, no fair Yong Soo! Wait for me!"  
"Hey, that's rude you know, leaving while others are still eating!"  
"Well I'm not waiting for you slow-pokes, it'll be summer before you're done eating you 'old man'"

"Take that back!"  
"Only if you admit your breasts are mine!"  
"I don't even have breasts you slow child!"  
"Go fight outside, the rest of us are still eating."

Yao sighed as he rubbed his forehead. Yong Soo tended to always finish eating first, usually starting before the others have even reached the table and then wolfing down his meal like he hasn't eaten for days. That also meant that the end of dinners were generally noisy as the boy was too impatient to wait for the others to finish.

"Alright, those of you that are done, go and play so the rest of us can finish eating."

With permission to leave granted by Yao, Yong Soo raced off like a bat out of hell with Kiku chasing after him and demanding he take back the 'old man' comment. Hong and Wanwan shoved the rest of their food into their mouth before chasing after the other two, not wanting to miss any potential battles that were about to ensue between the two.

Yao looked down with a sigh, shaking his head. Ivan watched the others run off, looking between the doorway which they ran out of, to the table where most of the dishes remained only half eaten, and Yao.

"You can go play with them if you want. They're probably going outdoors to build snowmen, Yong Soo's been obsessing about making one ever since the first snow fell."

Ivan contemplated his options then shook his head, picking up his spoon and resuming his meal.

"Too cold out, warm here. Snow cold, lots at home, too much."

Yao was surprised, that was the longest sentence – if it could be called that – that he had heard the boy speak so far. He was pleased (and secretly relieved) that the boy seemed to have at least enough grasp on the language to make himself understood, Yao wasn't sure before exactly how much of what had said all this time was actually understandable to the boy.

"Oh really? What else do you have at home?" Yao asked, eager to learn more.

The boy thought for a bit, nibbling on some stew before turning his purple eyes to Yao with excitement.

"Bears! White, no black! Lots! Very fur. And..and…and drink! Yummy, bad first, then yummy. Name vod--voo-vod-ka."

Yao laughed at Ivan's excitement as his home was brought up. Finally the child seemed to act more normal for someone his age. He wasn't 100% positive he understood what the child said – surely the boy cannot mean he had lots of vodka at home, alcohol for such a small body could be lethal – but more-or-less he comprehended. Besides, just seeing the child smile made Yao happy.

Ivan put down his now empty bowl, leaning back in the chair and patted his tummy contently. He had eaten quite a bit but Yao was pleased that he appeared to like the food and wasn't a picky eater.

"Full?"

Ivan nodded in reply, smiling brightly.

"Good food, yummy. No one cook at Ivan house, very lonely."

Yao was startled at the revelation. No one cooked for Ivan at his place? But the boy was so young; he couldn't possibly be expected to cook for himself on a daily basis.

"What do you mean, Ivan? You don't have servants to look after you?"

Ivan's smile faded as he stared intently at the table.

"Ivan's house empty, big, so cold. Sisters visit sometimes, not allowed stay. Ivan used to, not bother anymore, before cry lots but bosses hit. Say cry is baby, not allowed."

Yao wasn't sure how to respond to that. The boy's background was so different from those he knew. Over his long life Yao had seen certain bosses mistreat their national representatives, but Ivan's so young that the mere thought of someone laying a hand on him made Yao's stomach churn. He didn't like it, he didn't like it at all. Reaching over to the boy Yao brushed off a piece of food that had stuck to the corner of Ivan's mouth, causing the boy to look back up at him. Yao inhaled sharply at the look Ivan gave him, such loneliness he rarely saw in someone so young. Usually when a nation was in his or her early years the people treasured it, took pride in it, and especially in the first few generations the bosses were generally capable and impressive human beings that had left their mark in the world's history. In Yao's own long life, the first few emperors of every dynasty were competent, extraordinary, heroes that had fought with their own blood to combat the ailing, previous dynasty. Amongst Yao's people a saying had been formed, "富不过三代", 'fu bu guo san dai' meaning that prosperity never lasted over three generations as the newest members of each family became more spoiled and greedy. Ivan, however, Ivan's no older than Kiku had been when Yao had found him huddled in that bamboo forest. Initially when Kiku had first joined the family he had stared upon everything in wonderment, soaking in everything Yao taught him like a fish thirsting for water, but Ivan's eyes told of very different experiences.

"Wang tsian sheng?" (11)

Ivan's soft voice shook Yao out of his thoughts. He realized he had been staring at the boy with brows furrowed in contemplation, making Ivan squirm in his seat. Yao shook his head as he allowed his lips to curve into a smile, letting a few fingers flitter through Ivan's soft bangs.

"Come on, let's get you washed up and we'll see what the others are up to."

Ivan got the hint, hopping off of the chair and grabbing onto Yao's hand. The man gave Ivan a sense of security he usually only felt when his sisters were around, and Ivan craved it. Even though he had only met the Asian man for a short period of time Ivan had a feeling that he knew the other would never permit harm to befall him. Yao brought him over to a small bucket that was held up by a rack before taking the bucket off the rack and setting it on the ground between the two of them. Squatting down, Yao dipped his hands in and washed them, motioning for Ivan to do the same. The boy followed suit, hands clenching in the cold water. Yao took a piece of cloth that had been hanging on the rack and dried off both his own hands and Ivan's with it, dipping it in the water before dabbing at Ivan's mouth, scrubbing off any sauce remains that stuck to the boy's face. He then reset the bucket on the rack and tossed the cloth onto a counter beside it, recapturing Ivan's hand and leading him out of the dining room. Ivan marvelled at the silky skin of the other man's hand clasped gently around his own smaller one. The fingers were long and slender, with neatly trimmed nails and it was hard to believe that such soft hands were responsible for the rise and fall of such a grand nation.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 3**

_Any and all reviews highly appreciated :)_


	4. Chapter 4: Part of the Family

_**For all author's notes please see chapter 1.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**CHAPTER FOUR: PART OF THE FAMILY**

"Hm, I wonder where they went?"

Yao muttered to himself as he peeked in room after room, keeping his ears perked for any sign of voices. Usually after dinner his siblings liked to play outside but it was fairly cold out, and even though Yao had thought they might have gone to build snowmen the fact that their shoes remained by the front doors said otherwise.

"Kiku! Meimei! Hong! Yong Soo! Where did you guys go?"

Yao called out into the air. From upstairs some slight shuffling could be heard before Hong's voice floated down.

"In a minute ge-ge!"

Yao hmphed, putting the hand not clasped around Ivan's on his waist.

"What're you all doing up there? You know you're not allowed to nap after dinner!"

Small footsteps pounded down the stairs before Taiwan appeared. Her pink dress floated behind her whimsically as the trinkets in her hair tinkled softly. In her hand she held what appeared to be a piece of paper that was folded in half.

"We're not napping ge-ge, sheesh. Here Ivan, this is for you."

Wanwan handed the paper to Ivan with a bright smile. The young boy looked up at Taiwan confused, then down at the paper and finally back up at her before accepting it with a small bow of thanks.

"Tsie-tsie"

Yao smiled as he watched Ivan stare at the hastily written characters on the front before opening the folded card. Inside was a drawing of a longhaired girl standing beside a shorter, scarf-wearing light-haired boy. The two pictured were smiling and holding hands. On the back of the front cover were some more Chinese characters.

Ivan stared at the picture, eyes drifting over the two faces and the strange characters before landing on the two hands clasped together. He ran his thumb over that part of the picture with care, his mouth lifting in a small smile.

"You like?"

At Wanwan's prompt Ivan looked up and nodded.

"Pretty! Much tsie-tsie."

Taiwan's smile grew wider as she heaved a sigh of relief.

"不客气(Bu ke qi)!(12) The front cover says 'Welcome' and the inside says 'Welcome to our family'."

"Family?" Ivan asked inquisitively with a tilt of his head. He knew what the word meant, but he thought it odd they would use the word with him since clearly he was so different from the rest of them.

Yao knelt down so that he was closer to the height of the two children and clasped one of each of their hands in his own tightly.

"Yes, one family."

Ivan felt that warm fuzzy feeling blossom in his tummy again, allowing a smile to follow on his face. A small movement up near the top of the staircase that Taiwan had just descended caught his eye and he looked up with Yao. Kiku, Hong and Yong Soo had just appeared and were making their way down towards the other three. Each one held a similar card in their hand, looking sheepishly at the three of them as they came to a stop in front of Taiwan, Ivan and Yao, looking back and forth amongst each other. Finally, Kiku stepped forward and bowed at Ivan, holding out his card politely which Ivan accepted with a returned bow and soft 'tsie-tsie'. Kiku was followed by Yong Soo who thrusted his card under Ivan's nose much more flamboyantly than his brother, grinning a mile wide and proclaiming proudly that his was 'by far the bestest of the bunch!'. Hong rolled his eyes and shoved Yong Soo aside before handing Ivan his own card that was accepted gratefully.

Ivan looked down at the pile of cards in his hands, each drawn with some haste given that the kids didn't have much time to spend on them, but pumped full of sincerity and warmth. His eyes looked over the others and then at Yao who's own eyes were full of pride, beaming at his siblings.

"I…I happy be here, glad to meet all."

The other children laughed warmly, happy that Ivan seemed pleased with their gifts. They surrounded the boy once more and chattered at him, asking him this and that to which Ivan attempted to respond as best as he could.

"Come play with us Ivan! We're making kites we can fly come the spring time!"

Taiwan tugged on Ivan's hand, trying to pull him towards the staircase. Ivan hesitated and looked at Yao for permission, which the old Asian granted with a smile and a nod.

"Be careful with the scissors, and don't make a mess!"

With that Ivan followed the other four and raced up the stairs, giggling and laughing. He didn't know what this kite thing was that Taiwan spoke of but he was excited to find out. There was so much in this world that he didn't know of and with the reassurance that the others were there to help him Ivan felt eager and confident to explore.

Yao watched the children go, smiling contently. He did so adore his siblings and children in general. They were always so energetic, so eager and full of life. In his many years he has seen much that could cause someone depression and despair, hopelessness and sadness, but there was always the children, the next generation, the hope for the future that lived on. Yao didn't feel sad that he was old, nor did he yearn for his younger years, he enjoyed his current position in life with the wisdom learned from the years and the experience that came with life, for he knew that each stage of life was precious and necessary, at the same time he always marvelled at the life that shone in the eyes of his younger siblings, hoping to preserve that for as long as possible. Sighing with contentment Yao turned and began to head back to the dining room, getting ready to clean up the leftovers and the dishes.

Ivan sat on the bed, it was harder than his at home, but not too bad with the many blankets that were layered up. He watched in fascination as the others grabbed the colourful paper and cut it into various shapes before pasting them together onto sticks. Kites they kept telling him, they fly in the wind they said. Ivan didn't think such thin paper could hold in the wind, but the others seemed sure that these contraptions would fly.

"Here Ivan-san, feel free to try one too," Kiku said softly as he offered a pair of scissors, some glue and a pile of the coloured paper to Ivan.

Ivan surveyed the other kites, deciphering their general build before thinking about a design of his own. He looked around the room seeking inspiration, what could he make that wasn't too difficult but still to his liking? His eyes settled on a painting that hung on the wall, it showed a large bamboo forest, the bamboos are coloured in various shades of grey due to the calligraphy ink, and within the forest a family of those odd black and white bears meandered. Some were eating, some were lying down, all seemed to be relaxed and enjoying some leisure time. Ivan had never seen those bears himself, but upon entering China's house he had seen many representations of the animal all over the place and so figured it must be something well liked. It only required two colours and the design was simple. With his idea in mind Ivan set to work, clipping away at the thin paper with determination. Ivan liked arts, he enjoyed painting while at home, usually he loved to paint sunflowers, those large, bright blossoms that reminded him of the warm sun that beat down on the land and gave it life. If he could Ivan would want to plant a field of it all around his house so that he can see them every day as soon as he woke up.

The others watched, curiosity peaked at what Ivan intended to make. They had all created colourful swallows and graceful phoenixes to fly through the blue skies, but were intrigued when Ivan only seemed to make use of three colours. As the creature began to take shape Yong Soo suddenly called out.

"Ah! You're making a panda kite!!"

"So cute Ivan," Taiwan gushed.

"Pandas came from my country you know! Then they migrated to ge-ge's land."

"Oh hush up, if ge-ge heard you he'd throw a fit."  
"Korea-kun it is rude to consistently stake claim to things."

Ivan ignored the banter that rose amongst the siblings and concentrated on his work. The paper was hard to work with and trying to get it to stick to the wooden frame was even harder, but Ivan was determined. He really wanted this kite thing to look good because he wanted to give it to someone special.

"That looks very good Ivan-kun. You should add a tail," Kiku held up a piece of ribbon, a light green that matched the green Ivan had used to make the bamboo the panda was holding.

With a soft "tsie-tsie" Ivan took the ribbon and attached it to the bottom of the kite and held it up to inspect his handiwork. Ivan smiled in satisfaction and Kiku nodded his approval.

"Here, you can put it here for the glue to dry," Kiku gently took the kite and set it on a nearby table where the other had set down their own kites. Ivan took the time to look around the room. The large table was round, made of what looked like wood but in a very rich and deep shade of red. Small round stools circled it much like the ones he had seen in the pavilion on the way here earlier. Ivan wondered if sitting on these were really so comfortable as Yao seemed to have many of them, they looked hard and with no backs there's nowhere to lean. Beside the table was the bed, currently occupied by Taiwan and Hong Kong as they took the remaining pieces of paper and appeared to be folding something. Yong Soo was at a desk lined against a wall, scribbling away excitedly with a brush. Kiku, who had been organizing the craft material, saw Ivan looking around curiously.

"Ivan-kun, would you like a tour of the place?"

Ivan thought for a minute, not sure what had been asked of him.

"Tour?"

"Yes, a look around. Um…explore building."

"Ah! Da!"

Ivan nodded enthusiastically as he finally understood. He was indeed very much curious about the building. Everything looked so rich, exquisite, elegant and lavish. It's clear that lots of care went into every piece of furniture, but it didn't seem like a place that was cold where someone simply spent a lot of money and dumped a bunch of expensive stuff in. The fabrics were all soft, silk Ivan recalled, was an export that China prided himself upon. The colours were cheerful and bright, many that Ivan had never seen before. Everything was so detailed down to the corners of the doorframes, delicately carved into funky designs.

Kiku led the way, explaining the significance of some of the things in the rooms. Intricately decorated vases sat atop grand tables, what Ivan used for painting Kiku explained is used for writing, large paintings and calligraphy scrolls lined the walls, the artwork looking so different than what Ivan was used to. Kiku showed Ivan little glasses jars with paintings done on the inside, and red and black cases, lacquer Kiku had explained, that had been painstakingly carved. Taiwan ran out of the room to join them as the two boys headed down the hallway to see the other rooms

"That was mine and Yong Soo's room, this one's Wanwan and Hong's."

Ivan stepped in and saw a room similar to the one they had just exited, except this one had two smaller beds instead of one large one. One of the beds was shrouded in a cloud of pink semi-sheer fabric, forming a curtain of sorts around it. Ivan knew instantly that this was Taiwan's bed, the girl certainly adored her pinks. On the table there sat a vanity mirror with several wooden boxes, one of which sat open. Inside Ivan could see the glittering of jewels, accessories for the hair he deducted. Pheonix hair pins and flowers sparkled under the sunlight that peeked in through the window, such beautiful things that he knew his sisters would love to have one and decided he would find a time to ask Yao if he can buy one from the man to take home when the time came.

"Things beautiful, China house so gorgeous," Ivan breathed as Taiwan and Kiku smiled. They had travelled with China before to visit other countries and knew Yao's wealth and riches could rival with the best of them.

"Wait until you see the palace!" Taiwan chimed, waving her arms in a large circle as her sleeves fluttered in the air, "It's HUGE! There's so many rooms and so many servants! The emperor asked ge-ge to stay in the palace but ge-ge said it's too hectic and preferred it here."

Ivan turned stunned eyes to the girl.

"This not palace?"

Kiku and Taiwan looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Well, Taiwan laughed as Kiku politely attempted to stifle his mirth.

"Erm…no, this is just Yao ge-ge's residential place. The palace is much larger," Kiku explained.

Ivan couldn't really imagine what the palace must be like if this was just the residential place for Yao, but he was eager to find out. He pointed to a toy panda that rested against Taiwan's pillow and finally decided to ask the question that kept plaguing his mind.

"What's that da?"

Taiwan went to her bed and picked up the bear, cuddling it and giving it a quick kiss on the head before holding it out for Ivan to see.

"This is a panda. It's a type of bear, very cute. Ge-ge loves them. Everytime we go vacationing down south ge-ge takes us to go see them in the bamboo forests."

Ivan puzzled over this new information. So then, that meant these bears were not mythical creatures?

"Pan..da…real? Not fake?"

Taiwan looked confused and turned to Kiku for help.

"Well..this one's fake, it's a toy, but pandas an animal."

Ivan nodded thoughtfully, giving Taiwan's toy panda a pat and smiled at its droopy black eyes. Well, either way they sure looked cute.

Kiku and Taiwan continued with Ivan on their tour. Upstairs, aside from the two bedrooms there was a bathroom that the boys shared. The bathtubs in Yao's house were more like small swimming pools. They were dug into the ground and enclosed by majestic carvings of dragons with the water flowing into the tub through their mouths like a fountain (13). A second bathroom, used by Yao and Wanwan for baths, was accessible only through Yao's bedroom, situated beside the younger nations' bedrooms, and a study where, as Kiku explained, Yao always did any official work he had. When the door to that study was closed no one was to enter without permission. Beside that was the classroom that the four siblings used for their own studies. Desks were set up and books lined the shelves of the many bookcases. Kiku and Taiwan delighted in showing Ivan their own workbooks, showing off their character writing and drawings. Before Ivan could ask to try writing with those weird brushes, they heard Yao's voice glide up from downstairs and raced out to see what the older nation wanted. Hong and Yong Soo were already downstairs by the time Kiku, Ivan and Taiwan arrived. They all sat around a large round table, each child climbing onto a stool. Six small bowls and spoons were set out and inside was some sort of soup.

"YAY! Ge-ge made my favourite soup!" Taiwan exclaimed excitedly before digging in.

"Give it a try, it's taro tapioca soup and I added some corn into there as well." (14)

With Yao's encouragement and the clear enthusiasm the other four Asian nations shared for this dish Ivan gave it a try. He was surprised to find it sweet tasting, and there were these odd little see-through balls that he had never seen before but after a few mouthfuls he decided he liked it and was happy to accept a second helping when Yao offered.

"Alright all of you, I want you to go upstairs after you finish eating and check over your homework for tomorrow, then it's off to bed," Yao told the children as he looked around the table. A resounding groan sounded like a dominoes effect.

"Aw ge-ge, can't we just play with Ivan tomorrow?"

"Yeah! We have a new guest, we should take him to explore the city!"

"And the palace!"

"And go see pandas!"

Yao rolled his eyes at the blatant attempts to escape having to do anything related to studying.

"No, we're not going to abandon your studies just to go play all day. You guys know that your tutors for calligraphy, painting, poetry and embroidery are coming tomorrow so you better be sure that the homework they left for you from last time are all finished."

"But then what's Ivan going to do? He doesn't know calligraphy or anything," Yong Soo complained. He couldn't really be sure if Ivan knew or not but since he knew that those Western countries all wrote with those stick-like things he decided to take a leap of faith that Ivan did so as well when at home.

"Well…I'll be teaching Ivan the basics tomorrow"

"No fair! I want ge-ge to teach me!" Taiwan pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I can't teach all of you, now be good and I'll bring you guys a treat from the palace the next time I see his majesty."

Reluctantly the four siblings grumbled their agreement. Yao chuckled, even for nations, learning is such a painful process. He hustled them off to get on with their evening duties before collecting the empty bowls to be washed.

"Wait there just a minute ok, Ivan? I'll be right back," Yao called before he disappeared into the kitchen to finish his task.

Ivan remained seated at the table, not quite sure what the fuss had been about, but he caught enough to know that Yao would be spending more time with him tomorrow and he felt pleased. Reaching into his pocket, he took out the cards the others had given to him earlier, a bit wrinkled from their running around, but nothing severe, and looked through them again. He was glad he had made friends with others on his first day here, his sisters would be proud. As his thoughts drifted to his own siblings again Ivan involuntarily clutched at his scarf once more. Sister Ukraine had given it to him as a gift and Ivan almost never took it off unless absolutely necessary. The girl was a lot like Yao, looking after the ones younger than her almost instinctively. Ivan wondered if Yao and his sister had ever met before, wouldn't it be lovely if they married and then Ivan could be family to both of them and be under both their care? The thought brought a happy flush to his cheeks as he giggled softly. With Yao as a sister-in-law Wanwan, Kiku, Hong and Yong Soo would also be family as well, how exciting that would be!

Yao poked his head out of the kitchen after having finished with the dishes. He straightened his robes and pushed a lock of loose hair behind his ear. Walking towards the newest member of their household, Yao was faced with Ivan's back, he could see over Ivan's shoulder that the boy had the cards the others had created for him and was giggling at something.

"Ivan? Everything alright?"

Ivan turned at the sound of Yao's voice, eyes lighting up when he saw the other.

"Da!"

Yao bent down and wrapped one of his arms around Ivan's waist, the other holding his weight up as he picked the boy up in his arms. He began heading for the stairs, ready to bring this eventful day to a close.

"So my dear, how was your day?"

"Ivan meet new people! Nice people, had fun."

Yao laughed and nodded his approval.

"Oh I'm glad to hear that Ivan. Were the others nice to you?"

Ivan nodded happily.

"Very nice, make kite, fly in sky in spring! Like birds!"

"Well that sounds exciting, we'll definitely go kite flying when the spring comes."

"Yes, Wanwan also say see panda, and palace."

Yao startled at that revelation. He didn't mind taking Ivan to see the pandas, but the palace was a place that, although for the young ones held only fascination and adventures, for the adults it was filled with the dangers of a political battlefield. Granted when Kiku, Wanwan, Yong Soo and Hong went everyone treated them respectfully, knowing that they are the honoured guests and siblings of Yao, Ivan was here under a somewhat different status. The children, of course, didn't care and welcomed Ivan warmly, but the adults…the court that swarmed the emperor daily would not be so kind to such a young nation here on somewhat hostile terms no less.

"Yes dear…we'll go see the pandas…"

Thankfully for Yao, they had reached the top of the stairs and the others crowded around eager to show him their completed homework. Yao quieted them down with a finger to his lips.

"Ok everyone, before I check over your work we're going to talk over what's going to happen tonight, ok? Now since Ivan's a guest he's going to sleep in my room with me, is everyone ok with that?"

The four young nations looked at each other before nodding in unison.

"Alright, you guys go wash up for bed, take Ivan with you, and I'll look over your work."

"I call the bathtub first!"

"No fair Yong Soo! You had it first yesterday! I get it first today!"

"Hey, let the guest go in first everyone!"

"Let's all go in together!"

"Oh heavens no! Yong Soo's going to touch me in weird places again!"

"Stop being so girly Kiku!"

"I am NOT!"

"Are too!"

Yao sighed in exasperation as the voices faded into behind the door of the bathroom. With the way they washed there will most likely be more water on the floor than on them, but what's a big brother to do? Yao headed for the school room to look over the homework, despite their grumbling and complaining his siblings generally did well when it came to their schoolwork, minus Kiku consistently forgetting strokes, and Yong Soo drawing random characters. There certainly was a lot for nations to learn though, the good thing was that compared to mortals they had a relatively longer time period to learn things in, the bad thing was that usually they had to keep learning and learning and learning. Even Yao's head sometimes felt like it could explode with all the stuff he's had to remember, from Confucius to his first emperor, to all the dynasties that followed. Not only the history but the lessons that have to be learned, how to rule, how to rule well so that Yao's back would be spared from aches and pains, so that his heart would be spared from clenching in pain, so that his pale and smooth skin is spared of anymore scares and wounds than absolutely necessary, having the emotions of a nation within one's body was no easy task.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 4**

_Any and all reviews highly appreciated :)_


	5. Chapter 5: Bath Time Revelations

_**For all author's notes please see chapter 1.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**CHAPTER FIVE: BATHTIME REVELATIONS**

Yao was jerked from his thoughts as his hand stopped midair, interrupted as he was about to correct a mistake on one of the boy's homework assignments. Hong's head had peered around the doorway, clothes gone with one towel wrapped around his waist and another around his shoulders to keep warm. His hair was wet, an indication that the battle of the bathtub had begun but soap suds still clung to his skin.

"Ge-ge?"

Yao put down his brush and stood up, walking towards Hong in concern.

"What's wrong Hong? You shouldn't come out like that, you'll catch a cold."

Hong ignored the gentle scolding and furrowed his eyebrows.

"There's something…odd on Ivan."

Yao raised his eyebrows in question.

"_On_ him? What do you mean?"

Hong gnawed on his bottom lip as he tried to explain.

"Just…his skin, there's all these stripes down his back."

A brief thought entered Yao's mind that he tried to put to rest immediately. He prayed it wouldn't be what he thought it was. Trying to keep his voice light Yao guided Hong back towards the bathroom.

"Oh, well did you ask him about it?"

Hong stopped just outside the door of the room where the voices of the others could be heard, now bickering over who is hogging more water.

"Yeah, we did, Ivan said they were just always there, but…"

Hong trailed off and Yao nodded his understanding.

"Ah, ok. Well then I'm sure it's nothing, don't worry. But I _should_ check to make sure Yong Soo doesn't drown someone," Yao joked lightly, trying to alleviate the concern and confusion he saw in Hong's eyes.

Hong nodded his consent before pushing open the door to the steamy room and going inside to finish his bath.

"Out of my way Yong Soo! Let me finish washing!"

"Never! You gave up your spot when you left!"

"Hong help me! Get Yong Soo's hands off of me!"

Yao took off his slippers and stepped into the room, carefully avoiding the large puddles of water everywhere. Even though Wanwan used Yao's bath, four energetic boys in one bathtub made space a scarcity. Yong Soo had lodged himself on one side of the round tub, clinging to Kiku with his arms around his brother's chest. Ivan was on the other side, laughing at the boys' antics as Hong joined into the fray, trying to pry Yong Soo's arms off of Kiku.

"Make sure you clean behind your ears boys," Yao said, coming up beside the tub.

"And stop splashing so much, you're wasting water."

Casually Yao kneeled beside the tub on Ivan's side. He saw the boy had taken off his scarf and had folded it neatly, setting it on a counter by the doorway. His light blonde hair was a shade darker now that it was wet. Although he was leaning back against the tub Yao could still see the markings that Hong had mentioned since Ivan's shoulders also held traces of the marks. They protruded slightly from the skin, a tint lighter than the rest, a clear indication that they were scars from wounds. It wasn't unusual for young nations to have some scars and wounds on their bodies, no nation was ever completely at peace and the birth of any nation generally came about with some conflict. At the same, however, Yao could see these wounds were not only inflicted upon Ivan due to his status as a nation, but also by clumsy mortal hands.

"Would you like me to scrub your back for you Ivan?" Yao asked with a smile.

Ivan shook his head hastily, little droplets of water dripping from the ends of his hair.

"No. Ivan do himself."

Yao decided it was better not to push the issue with the other boys around so he just smiled and said a quick 'ok'. He'll have to bring it up the next time he sees Ivan's bosses, or get his bosses to do it because while Ivan was still young right now Yao had seen plenty of young nations being abused at the hands of their mortal masters and become mentally unstable as they aged. By then it wouldn't be pleasant for the people of Ivan's land or Ivan himself.

"Alright, well you boys hurry up before the water gets too cold ok? And be careful not to slip on the floor with all this water here."

The boys all nodded and Yao got up and left the boys to their own devices. He wondered about Ivan's bosses, surely not all of them would agree to abusing the young nation. Regardless of his true status physically he looked no different than any young boy. It must be just one or two, quite possibly threatening Ivan not to tell the others about it, which means if Yao were to reveal the issue it can cause turbulence in Ivan's home. That can be either good or bad, if the turbulence got out of hand Ivan's life could become jeopardized, at the same time, if the abuse was allowed to go on it can also have devastating effects. Yao decided he'd speak with Ivan first and see what the boy's thoughts are before proceeding.

~*~An hour later~*~

Yao sighed tiredly as he closed the door to Wanwan and Hong's room. He had tucked in Yong Soo and Kiku already and had just finished reading Wanwan and Hong their bedtime story. He whispered a soft 'good night' to the two young nations through the door before turning to return to his own room where Ivan was waiting. As Yao entered, he saw that Ivan had already changed into the nightgown that he had set out for the boy and was now seated at the edge of the bed, studiously flipping through a book of calligraphy paintings Yao had. His scarf was once again firmly back around his neck, even though it looked quite odd against the silk gown Yao had had the boy change into after his bath.

Upon hearing the door open and close Ivan looked up from the book and smiled brightly. It seems the time he had spent with the others had helped him relax a bit, no longer as timid as he had been when he first arrived earlier in the day.

"Do you like the paintings?"

"Da. Pretty."

"Would you like me to teach you how to draw them?"

"Da! Ivan want learn!"

Yao sat down beside Ivan and ruffled his now-dried hair.

"Ok, tomorrow I'll teach you."

Ivan nodded enthusiastically before handing the book to Yao and crawling to the far side of the bed. Yao set the book gently on the bedside table before getting under the covers beside Ivan, turning so that he laid on his side, facing the boy and propping his head up on his hand. Ivan patted the rectangular pillow a few times, testing it's sturdiness before laying down. This pillow felt quite hard in comparison to his own at home. He pulled the covers up to his chin and yawned, amethyst eyes blinking tiredly as he looked at Yao who tugged lightly at the scarf that peeked out over the blankets.

"This must be very special to you."

Ivan looked down and patted the scarf, smiling as he recalled when it was first given to him.

"Special da. Sister Ukraine make, give to Ivan to keep warm. Sister Ukraine like China-san, nice to Ivan."

Yao blinked, his heart skipping a beat at Ivan's words. He leaned down and gently brushed a kiss over the young nation's forehead.

"Just call me Yao, little one."

Ivan's eyes drooped more as sleep began to claim his small body.

"….Jao-san….?"

Yao smiled at the name as he laid another soft kiss to silvery locks of hair, feeling that the boy was losing his battle to sleep.

"Good night, Ivan."

The sound of steady breathing greeted Yao, informing the older nation that his young charge had already entered into the world of dreams. Yao carefully turned to his nightstand and extinguished the candle before turning back towards Ivan. He rested a hand on top of the covers over the boy's small body protectively and felt Ivan snuggle closer towards his warmth. Before long the only sound that remained in the room was that of soft and steady breathes being taken. Outside, the silver moon smiled down sadly at them, knowing the bitter fate that awaited them.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 5**

_Any and all reviews highly appreciated :)_


	6. Chapter 6: Guest from the North

_**For all author's notes please see chapter 1**_

_**Please note that this chapter contains violence and a scene depicting non-consensual sex, please proceed at your own discretion.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**CHAPTER SIX: GUEST FROM THE NORTH**

Time passed quickly for Ivan in the Wang household. Each day brought a new experience for the boy, and he grew accustomed to being a part of the family. Tutors came almost daily, teaching them everything from calligraphy to instruments, and Ivan's talents flourished under Yao's careful guidance. The boy drew countless paintings of his beautiful sunflowers, beaming with pride as he presented them to Yao as gifts. Before long Ivan's paintings were hung with care on the walls, alongside majestic mountains and looming waterfalls. In the blink of an eye the snow began to melt and the days grew warmer with each passing hour. Patches of green grass sprung from the Earth and on the trees little buds of life could be seen. Yao began packing away the children's winter clothing and brought out their lighter, spring clothes, ordering several custom-made sets for Ivan.

The birds chirped a happy song as Ivan wandered outside, reading his book as he walked slowly. The temperature was now warm enough on most days for them to comfortably be able to play outside with just a jacket on, and Ivan took advantage of that. Such gorgeous days were rare at home and for it to come so early in the year was almost unheard of. The story in Ivan's hand was one Yao seemed to particularly enjoy. It appears to be a telling of the story of a time in Yao's history, when his land had been split in three and fierce warriors battled for power and domination. Ivan marvelled that despite all the years Yao had seen, the countless battles he had been through, Yao still managed to always bring his home and people back together under one roof. Yao often said "合久必分分久必合" (he jiu bi fen fen jiu bi he) which Ivan had learned to mean "United for long one must part, parted for long one must reunite". The older nation never ceased to amaze Ivan, his very being seemed to breathe wisdom and an indestructibility that Ivan yearned to achieve. How and when he can finally reach Yao's status as a nation, Ivan often asked himself. So that his people could prosper, so that they could be happy, and so that they can take pride in being Ivan's children, the boy vowed to learn as much as he can from Yao.

Ivan giggled as he read about Zhu Geliang tricking Caocao into 'lending' him 10,000 arrows. The man was so clever, and this Art of War he constantly referred to fascinated Ivan. To him war was always brutal, painful. Battlefields were coated with blood that stenched of rotting human flesh and the wails of the wild dogs that ate the bodies afterwards made Ivan's stomach twist, yet these fearsome warriors in Yao's book made battles seem heroic. They fought for their beliefs, they gave their lives for their loyalties. They made use of the mountains, the valleys, the rivers, the seas, the wind, the fire and water, calculating every move, like a game of chess with the victory going to the side that can out-predict his opponent. They gave their lives, sometimes in battles they had no hope of winning, but never in vain.

Ivan stopped his steps and sat down on one of the many stools in Yao's garden, leaning his elbows on the table and setting the book down. He closed his eyes and could almost picture the battle. The two sides facing one another, the beat of the drums to pump adrenaline through the veins of every soldier, the cheers and chants, the screams as the two sides collided. Who can win the battle depended not only on the number of soldiers, but on the skills of the commander, see through the mazes that the other side set, be wary of ambushes and fake outs from his opponent. An art, a true profession of art that placed the master painter in charge of the lives of hundreds, thousands, hundreds of thousands of lives.

Suddenly, Ivan's ears picked up voices. His eyes opened and he looked around. That was odd, the others should have been at the courts on request of the Emperor, only Yao was in the residence with Ivan and the other man was busy with paperwork in his study. Ivan picked up his book and slid it into his long and wide sleeve, the outfit made from silk and designed just like the other children's. Yao had had many made for him and allowed him to choose for himself the fabrics he liked. Ivan had learned that only Yao, the Emperor, and the Empress were allowed to wear yellow, and only Yao and the Emperor had the status to wear the design of the dragon. Instead, Ivan preferred the darker colours, greens, blues and the rich purples and reds. He lifted the long robe slightly to facilitate his movement and hurried in the direction of the voices.

A visitor? No, more than one it seemed. The boy saw two eunuchs appear from the front house that all official guests were greeted at and enter into the gardens, heading for their living chambers. Quickly Ivan hid behind a large willow tree, peeking around the thick trunk at their visitors. With the two eunuchs was another man, tall and looming. His frame was large, much more so than Yao's, and he walked with the confidence and arrogance of someone used to getting his way. His eyes were black and piercing, and his straight black hair was worn down, long enough to touch his shoulders. Whereas Yao's ebony locks seemed soft and flowing, this man's hair framed a severe face that was pulled into an expression that caused Ivan to shiver. He looked like he was smirking, but not quite, yet his eyes glowed dangerously. The three made their way to Yao and the others' private quarters without a word, the eunuchs bowing now and then to caution their guest to be careful. Ivan frowned, usually these eunuchs were quite haughty, being so close to the Emperor and others in high positions of power. They were polite to those with money and power, but cared little for others. Clearly this man was important, and Ivan was set on finding out why. He waited until he saw the three enter into the building before coming out from his hiding place and hurrying after them.

Inside the building, Ivan paused in the doorway and strained his ears, trying to zero in on where the three might have gone. Considering no one else was around, the only logical conclusion would be that they came for Yao, which made Ivan even more confused. Very, very rarely did anyone receive permission to enter into Yao's private quarters. Guests were stopped at the front hall, and someone was sent to inform Yao of their arrival. Yao would then greet the guest there to discuss business, never in the back. Only very close friends of Yao were allowed here, and in the months that Ivan had been living with Yao he had never seen this man before. Before Ivan could ponder further, he heard footsteps from upstairs and voices that were high pitched, letting him know it must be the two eunuchs. He hurriedly hid behind one of the bookcases as he heard the two come down the stairs, murmuring quietly to themselves. Even though Ivan's Chinese had improved much since he first arrived, the two spoke too softly for him to catch anything, but from their worried expressions Ivan gathered it wasn't anything too pleasant.

He inwardly sighed, Yao was constantly bombarded with things. As an individual he enjoyed spending time with his siblings and Ivan, painting impressive works of art depicting his vast land, and going out to mingle with his people. As a nation, however, he was aware that his responsibility was heavier than anyone else. Never did he put off duty for pleasure, and recently it seems the Emperor kept sending more and more orders every day. Yao once told him that as a nation, he will come to learn that the feelings and emotions of his people will affect him sometimes to the point that he won't be able to know which feelings are his peoples' and which are his own. At the same time if the nation is unwell, it will affect his people as well. If Yao sustained injuries his people will feel his pain, yet if his people are suffering Yao's body suffers too. With that in mind, Yao tried to take care of himself as best as he can, but even that became a burden at times.

Hearing the front door close Ivan hurried out of hiding and swiftly headed upstairs. He tried to step as lightly as possible, not wanting the floorboards to creak. Reaching Yao's room, he heard voices and was thankful to find that the door had been left open a crack. Ivan leaned in to hear better, and was surprised to hear Yao with his voice raised for the first time.

"That wasn't the deal! You promised if I gave you the compensation you wouldn't take that land!"

"My dear Yao, it is a war, promises are not kept in such times."  
"You have some nerve! A nation is only as good as his word and for you to break it reflects poorly on you as a nation!"

"Do not act as if you have always kept your word Wang Yao, I have read your 'Art of War' as thoroughly as you and trickery is one of the main elements to winning a battle, or a war."

"That's ridiculous! Trickery on the battlefield is different than breaking a promise! 君子一言驷马难追!" (Jun zi yi yan si ma nan zhui)

"Hah! Don't patronize me, always believing yourself to be in the right and the rest of us to be barbarians. The Middle Kingdom? You grow arrogant with your years, Yao."

Through the crack in the door Ivan could only see Yao's expression as the other man was facing away from the door. He saw Yao's eyes narrow to dangerous slits, as his lips thinned to a mere line. Caramel eyes that were usually so gentle burned with outraged fire, pinning the other man to the spot. Ivan shivered, he never knew Yao was so intimidating when angered, even the other's larger frame didn't seem to bring him much advantage against Yao's wrath.

"You DARE mock the Dragon?! I demand that you pull your troops from MY land IMMEDIATELY and release my people AT ONCE!"

Ivan's breathe stuck in his throat. Yao's voice had dropped in volume and along with it the room's temperature also seemed to drop to below zero. He had heard legends of the dragon that slept in Yao, and the fiery wrath it will wreck upon all those who dared harm his people or blockaded his path, yet he had brushed it off as mere myth after meeting Yao. He couldn't imagine such a small and slender frame held within it the strength of a dragon, but now he believed.

"Oh Wang Yao, you still don't understand do you. Your Emperor is weak, you are weak. I know because otherwise you wouldn't even step down to negotiate with me much less agree to meet me in private. Even the Dragon can be tamed, and I've tamed you."

Yao didn't reply and Ivan watched, frozen to the spot. The older nation took several deep breaths, seemingly calming himself down. He pointed to the door and lifted his head high to glare at the man facing him.

"Get out. Your dirty feet are not welcome on my sovereign soil. Get out at once."

Instead of complying with Yao's demand the man's long legs took two steps which brought him within an inch of Yao. Before Ivan could even comprehend what was happening he had grabbed the arm Yao had raised to point to the door and twisted it behind the smaller man's back. Yao gave a gasp of surprise and pain as his voice roared with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU?! UNHAND ME YOU BARBARIAN!"

Ivan saw Yao struggle to pull his arm out of the other man's hold to no avail.

"I told you Wang Yao, you are too weak now to be an opponent for me."

In the flash of an eye Yao's leg kicked out, managing to cause the other man to stumble and in the process loosen his grip. Without missing a beat Yao tore away and jumped back, putting some distance between the two of them before rounding with a kick that caught the other square in the mouth. Yao landed lightly on his feet, stance prepared to attack again if needed. The other man fell back a few steps and glared at Yao, touching the corner of his mouth where Yao had landed the kick. His hand came away and Ivan saw a small trail of blood had appeared. The man looked at the smeared blood on his fingers then back up at Yao before he burst out laughing.

"Oh dear Yao, how pathetic you are to be struggling when you stand no chance against me. You ought to know exactly why your emperor sent me to your private quarters, it's not as if in your long life you have never shared that bed with anyone."

Yao's expression morphed from one of anger to disgust. He sneered at the other.

"That's no business of yours. If you think I will lay with you you are sorely mistaken."

Ivan looked at the bed and then back at Yao. Shared the bed..? Lay with..? Ivan didn't understand, he and Yao had been sharing the bed since he had first arrived, and Yao was ever so kind about it. Why was he so opposed to sharing it with this man?

Like lightening the man reached behind him and pulled out a long and thin whip, flicking his wrist and directing the deadly weapon towards Yao as he lunged forward. Unsuspecting of a hidden weapon, Yao's defence came a second too late and he found the whip tightly wounded around his slender neck, strangling in its hold.

Ivan gasped and wanted to rush inside to help but his legs seemed glued to the spot and he could only watch in numbness as Yao lost the battle.

"Well, well, my little Dragon, what's it going to be? We can do this nicely or…"

The man didn't finish his sentence but Yao knew exactly what the other option was. Regardless, he tugged desperately on the bindings secured around his neck. Wang Yao did not submit to anyone, and especially not willingly. The little brat dared to make a fool out of him, he will pay.

"In your dreams, now remove this from my neck."

The other gave a bark of laughter, catching both of Yao's wrists in one hand and pushing him back until they were at the bed. He knocked Yao's legs out from under him causing the trapped nation to fall with a gasp of pain as he hit the bed hard on his back. Ignoring the demands to be released the man pulled out a piece of rope with his other hand and tied Yao's wrists together before securing slender arms to the headboard. Yao thrashed his legs as he screamed insults at the other, until the man gripped the end of the whip once more and pulled, tightening the end still wrapped around Yao's neck to the point of cutting off air. Yao's eyes widened and his screams cut off abruptly into a strangled gasp. The man leaned over Yao's prone body and smiled smugly.

"If you behave, I'll let you breathe, otherwise your people will be left nationless very quickly. Now nod if you're going to behave."

Yao's eyes glared but he gave a small nod which earned him a purring praise of "Good boy" before the man unwound the whip and let it drop to the floor in an ominous thud. The trapped nation coughed as he was allowed to breathe once more, chest heaving. It had been a long time since he had been so humiliated and that Yao despised more than anything else.

"You'll pay for this."

"Hn, I'd like to see you try, little Dragon."

With that final mocking tone the man reared up on the bed, straddling Yao's legs. His hands reached down and slowly undid the knot on Yao's belt, his eyes never leaving Yao's to make sure that he can fully enjoy the torture the other was going through. Yao bit his lip, wanting to scream but he knew it wouldn't do any good. No one else was in the house anyway. Layer after layer of clothing was peeled away, tossed onto the floor carelessly in a heap. With each passing second Yao's breathing sped up a notch. He could feel the tears gathering just behind his eyes and he struggled not to let them show. This despicable man will not be given the Dragon's tears, no matter what. Finally, Yao was left in only a white silk shirt and pants.

Ivan had watched all of it, frozen to the spot. Sometime during the struggle taking place inside the room he had collapsed to the floor and sat watching. He didn't understand what was going on, but clearly Yao was not willingly partaking in it. At that moment he saw the desperation in the man's eyes and, clinging to the doorframe, Ivan pulled himself up and managed to push the door open just as the man tore apart Yao's shirt with a loud rip.

"STOP IT!"

Ivan's voice echoed in the room as the two occupants turned to look at him. Ivan was near tears, he was scared, so scared, but he wanted to save Yao. He glared at the man straddling Yao as best as he could although his amethyst orbs contained more fear and frustration. His small hands trembled as he clenched them into fists, ready to fight if it became necessary.

Yao's eyes widened as he realized Ivan must have been just outside the door and would have seen at least some of their altercation. He tried to lunge off the bed and go to Ivan even though he was kept in place by his bound arms and the man sitting on his legs.

"IVAN! Leave! Get out of the room! Go play in the gardens!!"

Ivan stubbornly shook his head and stomped towards the bed, hiding his trembling legs. He halted at the bedside and glared harder at the intruder, who looked at him in amusement.

"Let Jao-san go! Why you hurting him?!"

The man looked between Ivan and Yao before throwing his head back and laughing. He hopped off the bed and faced Ivan, his size hovering intimidatingly over the boy.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this just perfect," a grin spread over his lips as he studied Yao's frustrated expression, "It looks like we have an audience, Yao. Isn't that great?"

"NO!" Yao's voice was desperate as the anger in his eyes dimmed, replaced with horror, "No, you can't. Leave him out of it! Ivan, go, now. Go outside and play, and don't come back inside until I come get you!"

Ivan refused to turn away and instead he climbed up onto the bed and began to untie Yao's arms. Without warning the man swooped down and picked Ivan up, pulling him away from Yao. The boy screamed and pounded his fists against the man, wanting to hurt him, wanting to get him to let go.

"Stop it! Stop it! Don't hurt him! He's still just a child!"

Yao's pleading voice fell on deaf ears as the man sat Ivan down on one of the chairs in the room, facing the bed. He knelt beside the chair and glanced over at Yao with another mocking grin.

"Ivan was it? Let's make a deal, you stay right here and watch and I'll make sure 'Jao-san' over there gets out of this alive, deal?"

Ivan fidgeted on the chair. He didn't know what he was being asked to watch but his gut told him he didn't want to. Frantically he shook his head.

"I..I don't want watch."

Yao had overheard their conversation and by now tears were blurring his vision. It was bad enough he had to go through it, but given that as a nation it was considered a part of the duty he could put up with it, but Ivan…Ivan wasn't ready. Ivan's too young, he shouldn't be anywhere near such things. Yao cried out to the man pleadingly.

"Stop this! I'll do anything, just let him go! What would you gain out of this?! Please, just let him go!"

The man ignored Yao as he feigned a sad face at Ivan.

"No? Don't want to watch?" He sighed, "Well then I guess today's going to be the last day 'Jao-san' will be around."

Ivan was torn. Clearly whatever this mysterious thing was Yao didn't want him to see, and he wanted dearly to obey Yao, but this man's threats shook him deeply. If Yao died, what would happen to his people? What would they do? What would happen to Hong, Kiku, Wanwan and Yong Soo? They were still suppose to go fly kites together and see the pandas, Ivan still wanted to learn so much from the older nation. Tears welled up in the boy's eyes and he dropped his head, unsure of what to say.

"So…will you stay?"

Ivan miserably nodded his head, not trusting his voice to function properly.

"Good, and remember, if you leave before we're done then make sure to say your final goodbyes to 'Jao-san' dearest," the man smirked.

Ivan despised that man. He was so different than Yao, than anyone he had met here. Sure some of the eunuchs had been snide with him when they met, but they never dared to oppose Yao. Who was this man who held so much control over Yao, the Dragon of the East? Ivan was determined to find out and swore he will seek revenge in the future.

The man stood up and sauntered back to Yao, who glared in pure hatred at him.

"How. Dare. You."

He knelt on the bed and grabbed Yao's chin tightly.

"Because I can. You are the same when you invade the homes of others."

"Don't you dare compare the two of us as similar. I am nothing like you."

A resounding slap was heard as Yao's head snapped to the side, his cheek red from the impact. Ivan bit his lip, forcibly holding himself in the chair and not run towards the bed. Yao remained still, not turning his head back to look at the man who narrowed his eyes, standing up to pick up the whip he had dropped earlier. He cracked the whip a few times on the floor, making Ivan flinch while Yao stubbornly refused to react and turned back to Yao.

"You will submit, little Dragon, either willingly or forcibly."

With that ominous threat the man raised the whip and snapped it down on Yao's vulnerable body. Ivan clenched his eyes shut tightly and clamped his hands over his ears, unable to bear hearing the scream of pain that tore from Yao's throat. Without pausing, a second lash was laid and even through his hands Ivan could hear the pained wail from the once-proud Dragon. Tears escaped closed lids and streamed down Ivan's face. How could this happen? This has to be a nightmare, it just has to be!

Yet for the man on the bed each second only served as a reminder that this was only far too real. His back arched each time the leather connected with his skin, his body twisting and writhing amongst the blankets like a dancing Dragon, staining them red. Sweat beaded on his brow as Yao bit down on his lower lip to stop more screams from escaping his mouth. The perpetrator was gloating at him but he couldn't hear anything aside from the snap of the weapon, time and again until Yao slowly felt his conscious slip away. For all the act he put on his courts were weak and corrupt and have been for a long time. His people were suffering, and like he told Ivan, when his people suffered he felt all of it. His body had been weakening day by day, eaten away as the Emperor sat idly by and did nothing, he could barely get through the court documents everyday and more kept coming.

Finally, just before Yao fell into the bliss of darkness the punishing lashes stopped. Silence enveloped the room, broken only by the occasional muffled sobs from Ivan. Yao's breathes were shallow and he could barely open his eyes but he tried to give a reassuring smile to the boy.

"I-Ivan…don't..cry…I'm…I'm ok.."

Ivan only cried harder when he heard the usually strong voice so weak and broken, sobbing into his hands.

Heavy footsteps caught both of their attention as their eyes turned to focus on the cause of both their misery. The man had taken his shirt off and had snatched up the small bottle of wine Yao kept by his bedside to help him sleep. He studied the bottle intently, circling the bed, making Yao and Ivan watch him warily, like two preys watching their predator.

"This really is such magnificent handiwork Yao. So beautiful. Too bad you spend all your time on making these useless things instead of strengthening your army. They're quite pathetic, my men killed an entire regiment in one battle. So utterly pathetic."

Yao gritted his teeth and took a shuddering breath.

"You'll pay…you'll pay for their lives…with your blood!"

The man only replied by holding the wine bottle over Yao's splayed out body, tipping it until the alcohol poured onto his fresh wounds.

"Will I now?"

Yao lurched up off the bed, a strangled choking sound in his throat as tears dripped from the corner of his eyes onto his silk pillow below.

The man stopped before the bottle ran out, drinking the rest of the wine and throwing the bottle onto the floor where it smashed into pieces. He returned to the bed, one hand sliding underneath Yao's head and grabbed a fistful of his hair before yanking it back, exposing that slender, elegant throat. He leaned down and kissed it gently, sucking on Yao's trembling Adam's apple before moving down. He could feel the Dragon's pulse, pounding just below the skin, so fragile, so beautiful. He bit down hard, causing Yao to gasp weakly, barely managing to hold on to consciousness. The man brought his other hand up, brushing his fingers over Yao's chest, not caring about the wounds he had just caused. He circled a rosy nipple, flicking it repeatedly until it hardened under the assault. Yao moaned softly, trying to shift his body away from the other. Without warning the man pinched Yao's nipple hard, making his body shudder and freeze. Giving a satisfied smile he sat up and pulled the shredded silk pants off of slender and pale legs that were limp and threw them in with the pile of other clothes leaving Yao completely exposed on the bed.

Ivan couldn't bear to look. He kept his eyes trained to the floor, but for some reason they kept darting over to the bed to see what was happening. He was repulsed that anyone could do something to someone like Yao, and wished more than ever he was big and strong enough to push this man out of Yao's house once and for all. A groan of pain from Yao made Ivan look up and the sight that greeted him made him shrink back against the chair. The man was purposely running his fingers over Yao's wounds, smearing the blood over that porcelain skin like some grotesque piece of artwork. Yao's body hitched every once in awhile and Ivan realized that he was crying, softly into his pillow. When he felt his aggressor pulling his legs open Yao gave a keening wail.

"Please..no…no…please…not…not in front of Ivan..please…"

Yao's desperate pleas were ignored as the man wetted two fingers with Yao's own blood and the alcohol he had poured onto the man's body earlier and without further warning pushed them into Yao's body. Yao was in too much pain to arch, instead his hands clung to the headboard as he tried instinctively to pull away. The man pressed one hand down on Yao's thigh to keep him in place as the other worked on loosening him up. His fingers were bloody, both from the wounds by the whip and also new ones he had caused when he carelessly forced Yao's body open. With a satisfied nod the man hauled Yao's legs up, settling down between them as he pulled his own member from the confines of his pants and gave it a few solid strokes. Ivan watched in horror, he couldn't be thinking to…no…that's impossible!

With one single forceful thrust the man pushed into Yao with a groan. Yao's scream was hoarse and strangled, his body trembling from the abuse it had been through. Ivan felt that the scream should have shook the skies and wakened the Earth, and if there was any form of a God or Buddha they must have heard the pain this man was in. His breath caught in his throat and when he felt droplets of water splash onto his hands he realized he was crying again. His small hands were fisted so tightly that his nails left imprints in his palms, but right now he couldn't feel anything. The man thrusted into Yao again and again, not caring for the whimpering and sobs coming from the man he was torturing. Yao's mind was a blur, the pain having reached a stage that his body felt numb. He could feel himself being forced open, and he felt as if he was being split apart, but no part of his body seemed to listen to his command anymore. The last thing Yao managed to catch before the blissful darkness finally overtook him was the shuddering breath his attacker took as he slammed one more time into his body and staked his claim.

Yao fell limply onto the bed as his attacker composed himself after his release and pulled out. He picked up some of the rice paper from Yao's desk that he used to write and wiped the blood off of his fingers and his genitals before picking up his clothes from the floor. Nonchalantly, he look over at Ivan as he re-dressed himself, as if all was right with the world and in a few long strides brought himself to where Ivan sat, frozen in place. He grabbed the boy's chin and tilted his head up, wiping away the tears on his cheeks.

"Crying doesn't get you anywhere in this world, only strength and power will. Even the Dragon will fall when he is weakened. You're next."

Ivan jerked his face away from the man in anger. He jumped down from the chair and pounded his small fists against the man wherever he could manage to reach.

"Why?! What Jao-san do to you?! Why?!"

The man roughly grabbed his wrists and held them above his head.

"Don't think your Jao-san is a saint. Just like me he's a nation and just like me he's done the same things to others."

Ivan shook his head and cried, he couldn't believe, he wouldn't believe. Yao was too kind, too nice to do anything so brutal. He felt the man let go of his wrists and the boy collapsed to the ground in a sobbing heap. Faintly, he heard those heavy footsteps walk towards the door but only when he heard the door click shut did he dare to rush to the bed. Impatiently wiping away his tears Ivan jumped onto the bed and began tugging at the ropes that still bound Yao's hands to the bed. The knots were complicated and Ivan's small hands had a hard time but he was determined to get them loose. He tugged and pulled, even using his teeth to bite and gnaw.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 6**

_Any and all reviews are much appreciated :D_


	7. Chapter 7: The Aftermath

_**For all author's notes please see chapter 1.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**CHAPTER SEVEN: THE AFTERMATH**

Yao distantly heard someone sobbing. Was it one of his siblings? No, it wasn't, then who was it? Yao clawed in his mind to wake up, someone was crying, someone needed his help. As he reached for consciousness he groaned, why did his body hurt so badly? Yao's eyes finally fluttered open and the first thing he saw was a frantic Ivan desperately trying to free a knot. The boy had tears on his cheeks…ah, the person crying.

"I-Ivan?"

Ivan paused his actions and his expression flooded with relief. He swiped his sleeve over his eyes to clear them and kneeled down carefully beside Yao.

"Jao-san? Jao-san? It's Ivan… you hear me?"

Yao nodded then groaned. Why did even his neck hurt?

Ivan hurriedly went back to his task at hand.

"D-Don't move, you hurt. Ivan go get help."

With one final tug Ivan managed to get the ropes untied, allowing Yao to drop his arms from their tiring position to the bed. Before Ivan could run off for help, Yao hurriedly grabbed him.

"No…no Ivan…I'm fine…just…just need to rest….you go play…in the garden, ok?"

What Yao really wanted was to pull Ivan in and hug him tight, erasing all of the memories of what he had just seen, but the man was too tired and in too much pain. He needed to clean up and to fix up his wounds.

"Jao-san hurt, Ivan get help!"

Ivan refused to move, he shook free of Yao's weak hold on him and ran into Yao's bathroom, coming out with a basin of warm water and a towel. He stumbled with the heavy load before managing to put it down on the table beside Yao's bed. With trembling hands Ivan wetted the towel and began to help clean Yao's wounds. Yao hissed as the rough towel scraped over his fresh cuts, making Ivan freeze and look at him both worriedly and apologetically.

"Ivan not do right? Ivan sorry."

Yao shook his head and mustered up a smile. With some effort he pushed himself up to sit on the bed, wincing in pain but trying not to let Ivan see. He reached over and pulled his blanket over his naked body, before taking Ivan's hand into his own and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Sweetie, it's ok…really. I'm really fine. I just…need to clean up…and I'll be good as new.

Ivan looked uncertain. He studied Yao carefully, not believing the man can be fine after all that had happened. At the same time, Ivan wanted to listen to Yao and so reluctantly he nodded.

"O..Ok…Ivan next door, in books room. Jao-san need, Ivan come."

Yao nodded his consent, taking the towel from Ivan's hand and after rinsing it in the water wiped Ivan's face with it to clear it of the traces of tears.

"I'm really sorry…so sorry…you had to see…Ivan…"

Ivan shook his head and sniffled.

"Not Jao-san fault…big mean man."

Yao gave Ivan's hand a squeeze, he knew the man was probably back at the palace now, reporting to his Boss that the job was done for the day.

"Yes, he was…mean…so mean…"

Ivan leaned in and gave Yao a soft kiss on the cheek, something he had recently learned to do from Wanwan, before he started to head for the door. Yao watched him go, careful to keep his composure so as not to break down in front of the child.

"Don't go far, ok Ivan?"

"Ok."

With that, Ivan slipped out the door and padded down the hall to go read some books in the classroom where most of the books were kept.

Yao sighed after Ivan had left, he looked around the room at the mess. Shattered porcelain on the floor, ripped clothes, bloody sheets, this was going to take awhile. Yao tentatively stood up on shaky legs and tried to walk a few steps. The pain was excruciating but aside from Ivan no one else was in the house to help him. He clutched at the furniture, using them to keep himself upright as he shuffled slowly to the bathroom. Yao looked in the mirror, examining the extent of his injuries, bruises on his neck, a rather prominent bite mark on his throat, and then the whip marks over his chest and of course down…

Yao stopped his thoughts right there. How shameful, to be a man and yet used like a woman. He wanted to scream at his Boss that what he had to go through was due to that man's incompetence, his stupidity. Powerful countries bullied, overtook and claimed weaker ones, that was the way it works, and for what took place today he had no one to blame but the mortals which were suppose to govern the nation to prosperity and success. With a sigh, Yao stepped into the tub, wincing and cringing as the hot water swept over his wounds causing them to sting. Slowly and carefully he began to wash himself, scrubbing away the blood, sweat, tears and that sense of dirtiness that always accompanied these things.

* * *

Ivan sat at one of the desks, absently flipping through the book he had been reading earlier. His mind, however, was no longer on the contents of the book but on what he had the misfortune of witnessing today. How could anyone be so cruel? Ivan didn't understand, he really couldn't comprehend how Yao could ever deserve what was done to him. Was it because Yao is a nation? Would that mean that he himself would have to go through that too? Ivan trembled, no, no, he didn't want anything like that to happen to him. Yao had said when a nation is hurt their people feel it too and Ivan can't even begin to fathom what the Chinese people must have felt given what Yao had to go through.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 7**

_Any and all reviews are much appreciated :)_


	8. Chapter 8: Identity Revealed

_**For author's notes please see chapter 1**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CHAPTER EIGHT: IDENTITY REVEALED**

A soft knock on the door brought him out of his whirlwind of thoughts.

"Ivan? A-Are you in here?"

Ivan hurriedly closed his book and rushed to the door.

"Jao-san, Ivan here."

Yao was at the door, hunched over slightly as his body ached too much. His yellow bedroom robe was draped over his body and his hair was wet, fresh from his bath. Ivan reached out and grasped the other's hand in his own, eyes worried.

"Ivan, I'm sorry to ask this of you dear but would you mind helping me clean the room a little? I tried but…but um…it's…a little difficult to bend down…"

Yao looked away in shame. He hated asking anyone for help, but Ivan nodded eagerly. He wanted to help as much as he can and he only wished he could have helped Yao not experience what had happened at all.

"Yes, Ivan help!"

The two made their way back to Yao's room. Yao had already ripped the bed sheets from the bed and tossed them into the corner of the room to be picked up with the laundry later. Ivan hurriedly picked up the clothes that had been thrown to the floor earlier and put them into the same pile with the bed sheets before going to the closet to dig out the broom.

"Ah, here, let me do that. It's too dangerous," Yao said when he saw Ivan getting ready to sweep up the shards of the wine bottle that had shattered on the floor.

"Ivan can do, Jao-san rest," the boy smiled and started sweeping.

Yao carefully sat down on the chair and watched Ivan, his mind drifting. He knew he had some damage control to do, what is he going to tell Ivan when the boy asked about what had happened? He knew the other man will be back and his head hurt from thinking about how complicated things are going to get.

"Jao-san…?"

"Hm?"

"Uh..that…that man…who?"

Yao sighed inwardly and took a deep breath. He clenched his hands then relaxed them again, studying them and glad to see that they had stopped shaking.

"His…His name is Batukhan, from Mongolia. You have never met him before? His land is between you and myself." (15)

Ivan frowned as he swept, he didn't recall having ever met the man before, but then again his Boss didn't always bring him to meet foreign visitors. Mongolia..the name sounded familiar and Ivan made special note to remember it well. He swept the porcelain shards into the garbage can and put the broom away, dusting his hands and clothes off. Yao smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you, love. Let's call for dinner shall we?"

The boy nodded, he was feeling hungry and Yao looked like he could really use some food.

At that moment, a high pitched voice drifted through the door, summoning for them to receive a royal order. Ivan hurried to Yao's side and helped him up. The two slowly made their way down the stairs where a eunuch and the man who had assaulted Yao stood, waiting. The eunuch carried in his hands a yellow scroll that Ivan had come to recognize as the fabric the Emperor of China always wrote his decrees upon. The man whom Ivan now knew as Mongolia stood with a smirk, eyeing Yao as he made his way towards them and stumbled to kneel with Ivan at his side. Royal decrees were always to be received on one's hands and knees since the scroll on which the order was written represented the Emperor himself.

The eunuch waited until Yao and Ivan were ready before he unrolled the scroll and began to read.

"By order of His Majesty the Emperor, from this day onwards the Honourable Batukhan of Mongolia is to stay in the residence of Wang Yao and treated with the highest level of hospitality and respect. I task Wang Yao with seeing to the wishes of his Honourable Batukhan and I do not wish to hear of the Honourable guest being dissatisfied in any regard."

From the corner of Ivan's eye he could see Yao grit his teeth and glare at the ground. Ivan couldn't believe that Yao's own Boss would burden Yao with hosting this man when he had just so brutally hurt the older nation. The boy was so confused and scared, he didn't want this man to live with them, did the Emperor not know what this man had done? What about the others when they found out?

"I receive His Majesty's orders."

Yao's voice shook as he accepted the orders and received the scroll from the eunuch. He stood up and with a sympathetic look the eunuch turned and left the building. Yao stood without moving, the scroll clenched tightly in his hands as he digested their situation. Batukhan waited until the door had closed behind the eunuch before he came up and stood in front of Yao, still grinning.

"Well little Dragon, it looks like I'm under your care from now on. Be nice to me, hm?"

Yao gave him a silent glare before turning to Ivan and holding out his hand.

"Come on Ivan, let's go get dinner."

Ivan grasped Yao's hand and nodded, but just as Yao was about to lead Ivan to the kitchen Batukhan stopped them with a hand on Yao's shoulder. Immediately Yao shook him off and stepped back.

"Don't touch me."  
"You know, considering I'm here to stay whether you like it or not I suggest you get used to it."

Batukhan's eyes grew serious and he gave Yao a hard look before he turned and left the building, slamming the front door behind him as he stepped out. Yao stood frozen in place and Ivan watched him quietly. He felt Yao's hand grip his own tightly, and his expression was one of utter frustration. Ivan's heart lurched seeing Yao being put into such a difficult position.

"Jao-san? Why..? Ivan not understand."

Yao turned slowly and knelt down beside Ivan. He picked the boy up in his arms and Ivan in turn, wrapped his arms tightly around Yao's neck. Yao carried Ivan to the sofa and sat down, cradling Ivan while rocking back and forth soothingly. Ivan waited patiently, enjoying being in Yao's arms.

"My Emperor…he's weak. My courts are corrupt. The national reserves are empty and my people are suffering. Mongolia has always been very strong on horseback battles and they have taken this chance to expand their rule. Batukhan…Batukhan isn't doing anything any other invading nation wouldn't do, I've warmed the beds of many invading nations and visited the beds of many nations whom my Bosses have invaded as well."

Yao looked sadly at Ivan. The boy still wasn't grasping all that he was being told, but he had a better idea than before.

"You will find yourself in those two situations as well…someday."

Ivan mulled over what was said. If all nations that were ruled by another nation were expected to sleep with the other…as Batukhan had forced Yao to do…then…

"Jao-san not sleep with Ivan, why not?"

Yao froze at Ivan's question, mind scrambling for an answer.

"I…Ivan you're…you're too young."

Ivan pouted, being too young seemed to exclude him from a lot of things. He wondered if one day Yao would be sleeping with him and do what he and Batukhan did as well. The thought made the boy frown, what he saw seemed far too brutal and crude to suit someone like Yao. He rested his head against Yao's chest, digesting what he had just learned.

Footsteps and voices from outside interrupted the comfortable silence Ivan and Yao had fallen into. Immediately, the Russian boy recognized Yong Soo as the owner of one of the voices, notifying them that the others had returned. Yao sighed softly, and gave Ivan a small smile, setting the boy down on the sofa as he stood up to greet his siblings at the door.

"Ge-ge! We brought dinner!"

"And a guest!"

Ivan watched from his place on the sofa as Yao left the room, the voices drifting back to him. Unconsciously he fiddled with the ends of his scarf. Slowly, he climbed down and followed Yao, he had a feeling he knew who this guest was, but prayed he was wrong. Unfortunately, as he exited the room and came into view of the front door, he found his prayers unanswered. Batukhan stood at the door, carrying Taiwan in one arm as Hong held his other hand. Yong Soo and Kiku had their arms full of the wooden boxes used for delivering food and Yao was helping them take off their jackets. Ivan didn't move from his position, but levelled a cold glare at Batukhan. The man seemed almost like a completely different person, smiling and joking with the others, but Ivan could hear the tension in Yao's voice as he spoke.

"Aiyah, so much food! Go get washed up and we'll eat."

Batukhan set Taiwan down and the four children ran for the washroom, each trying to race ahead of the others. Ivan stayed put, shuffling behind the doorway so that he could watch Yao and the Mongolian without being spotted.

"What do you think you're doing? How dare you lay your hands on my siblings?"

"Come now little Dragon, we're family! All I did was go greet them at the front entrance, you've taught them well to be so hospitable to guests, hm?"

"Don't get used to it, you're not staying for long."  
"We'll see, dear Yao, we'll see."

Yao's back was stiff as he purposely turned away from the man and, with his head held high, stormed towards the kitchen. Batukhan smirked as he took off his boots and followed. As he passed by Ivan's hiding place he paused, looking down. Amethyst jewels clashed with midnight oil, one simmering with anger, the other glittering with triumph. With a wink, the man passed by Ivan and the boy let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. A flurry of footsteps stormed down the stairs as the other young nations finished washing up and headed for the dining room. Hong stopped at the foot of the steps as he spotted Ivan, walking quickly over to him.

"Why're you hiding? Let's go eat!"

Ivan looked at the other silently."

"Hong…that guest, you know him?"

Hong nodded, looking quizzically at Ivan.

"Yes, he's Batukhan, ge-ge's northern neighbour. He's been visiting a lot recently. We heard rumours at the palace today that he's going to be staying with us for awhile. You haven't met him yet?"

Ivan let out a small bitter laugh at the question. Hong had no idea the introduction he's had to that man. Hong looked even more confused when he heard Ivan's response.

"Ivan? Are you ok? You're acting kind of…strange today."

Ivan shook his head and grabbed Hong's hand, pulling him towards the dining room.

"Ivan ok, let's eat dinner."

* * *

**END CHAPTER 8**

_Any and all reviews highly appreciated :3_


	9. Chapter 9: A Nation's Fate

**For all author's notes please see chapter 1**

_Wow, so many reviews, thank you everyone so much! I hope the rest of the story lives up to all of your expectations =^O^=_

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE: A NATION'S FATE****  
**

The dinner table was a flurry of commotion. Batukhan sat beside Yao, who did his best to ignore the man. Ivan ate slowly, not having much of an appetite.

"Yong Soo sit down and eat properly! Good grief!"  
"Oh let him be little Yao, boys ought to have a healthy appetite."  
"Yeah, yeah ge-ge! I have a very healthy appetite!"

"Hong, no fair! That dumpling is mine!"

"Well it's in my bowl now!"

Yao sighed as he felt a headache approaching. He rubbed at his temples and tried to force some food down. Ivan watched the older nation, feeling helpless that he couldn't do anything to make him feel better. He reached to one of the plates and picked up a slice of pork, putting it into Yao's bowl.

"Jao-san…Jao-san not feel well?"

Yao looked at the boy with surprise before smiling softly in appreciation.

"Thank you Ivan, I'm fine. Here, try this one, it's only available from the palace."

"You have quite the little caretaker Yao, he seems quite taken with you considering the short amount of time he's been living here."

Yao sent the Mongolian a glare of warning, only earning him a chuckle of amusement in return.

"Batukhan-san! How long will you be staying with us? Did you bring us ingredients for a hotpot?!"

Ivan looked at Yong Soo in surprise. Exactly how familiar were the others with this man, he wondered. He looked over at the target of his wonderings when he heard the man give a hearty laugh, patting the hyper boy on the head.

"Of course I did! I would never forget to bring you kids gifts!"

A round of excited chatter accompanied Batukhan's revelation. Ivan felt himself growing more and more confused. How could Yao's siblings be so friendly to a man that had hurt their brother so badly? Why was Yao not retaliating more and instead acting as if all was well? The boy stared at his half eaten bowl of rice, beginning to wonder if he perhaps even dreamed of what he saw earlier.

A gentle tap on his shoulder shook Ivan out of his thoughts. He looked around and saw Yao looking back at him with concern. Seeing the confusion in Ivan's eyes, Yao understood and leaned down to whisper in Ivan's ear.

"Forget what you saw, dear. It's not for you to worry about."

Ivan wasn't satisfied with the attempt at placating his curiosity, but at least it confirmed that he hadn't imagined it. He tried to smile at Yao, forcing himself to finish off the rest of his rice.

* * *

The evening passed in a blur. Yao tried to be as normal as possible but Batukhan took great joy in taunting and teasing him whenever possible. Ivan went off by himself as soon as dinner ended, not in the mood to talk or play. He pretended to be immersed in a book to avoid questions from the others but in reality he barely made it through a page. From the corner of his eye he watched Yao and Batukhan. The slender Asian nation's movements were stiff, wincing every once in awhile when a wound was pulled. Ivan gritted his teeth when he realized that Batukhan smirked every time he caught Yao wincing, using every chance he had to cop a feel of Yao.

As the night settled in Ivan settled himself down on the sofa with his book. He listened to the noises of everyone else in another room thinking how much like a family they sounded from here, laughing, joking, and chattering the night away. The safeness he had felt before with Yao had been squandered after the past twenty-four hours and he felt himself falling again into a longing to return to his own home. These bouts of homesickness had lessened over the months he had been with Yao, but tonight it seemed to return with a vengeance. Usually, on nights like these, he would seek Yao's company. The older nation would hold him tightly, whispering soft, comforting words until the sadness passed, but tonight Ivan didn't want to burden Yao with his own troubles.

The cushions dipped as someone sat down beside Ivan. A glance at the golden robes alerted Ivan to the identity of his companion. He felt a soft kiss being pressed to the top of his head and slender fingers running gently through his hair. Ivan kept his eyes on the page in his book.

"Ivan? Are you ok?"

The boy nodded, not looking up. He heard a soft sigh from his companion and the cushions shift as Yao resettled, trying to find a more comfortable way to sit.

"Are you hungry dear? You didn't eat a lot at dinner."

Ivan shook his head in response to the question but this time, he looked at Yao. The man's eyes were concerned and yet sorrowful. They held a wisdom that came with his age, but also a sense of resignation to his fate as a nation. Ivan directed his gaze back at his book, pretending to read.

"He stay here how long?" The question broke the tense silence.

"I'm not sure…until my people revolt and push him out most likely. Dynasties rise and dynasties fall, it has always been that way."  
"Jao-san…Jao-san cannot make him leave?"

"I'm afraid that my fate lies not in my own hands but of my people."

"That's not fair!"  
"No…nothing about this world is fair. Humans try to justify their actions, their feelings, they try using their courts to make life fair…but it never is. The weak and poor bow to the wills and wishes of the strong and rich. It is the same for humans as it is for us nations because they are the ones who write out our destinies."

"That…does not scare Jao-san?"

Fear tainted the boy's voice. The thought that he had no control over his own future scared him more than anything else. How could such ludicrous creatures such as humans be put in charge of their destinies? They were unpredictable, fragile, weak, and seemed to enjoy nothing more than to step on one another to rise to the top. Ivan may be younger than Yao but he's seen the horrors humans are capable of, pitting one nation against another, the cruelty with which they killed each other. Such savage creatures are to command his future? If that were the case then Yao's survival over the years is even more a miracle.

Yao sensed the tremor in Ivan's body and pulled him into a tight hug. He understood the young one's uncertainty, he had felt it as well when the revelation was first revealed to him.

"It does at times…when I see my courts care little for the future and fall into decadence. But know this, little one, your people will always wish to see you strong, healthy, standing tall and proud. Some of your rulers will understand, and work for that goal. Others you must guide and educate. And even when circumstances seem hopeless, you must never give up hope until you are forced to take your last breath."

Ivan leaned against Yao and thought over his words. Even when beaten and weak he must never lose hope. Ivan could only imagine how easy that would be after seeing what a weakened nation can be subjected to, but Yao's ability to move past it so quickly betrayed his familiarity with the act. Yet through it all his faith in his people was unchanging. Despite his corrupt courts that gave up control of him to another, he still believed in them. Ivan buried his face in Yao's silky robes, half cursing his luck to be born a nation. Why did it have to be complicated? His head was beginning to throb and he suspected it was because his mind might be overheating from working too hard.

Yao chuckled at Ivan's actions. It had been a long day and no doubt the boy was tired. He scooped up the small bundle into his arms and walked slowly out of the room, heading for the stairs.

"Let's retire for the day, hm? You've been through a lot."

Ivan nodded his agreement, resting his head on Yao's shoulder as he's carried towards the bedroom. Unfortunately, Yao went to open the door just as Batukhan opened it and tried to step out. The two almost crashed and Yao had to hurriedly take a few steps back to avoid the collision.

"What were you doing in my room?!"

"Our room, you mean. Preparing it for our special night, this is our wedding night after all. Granted you're neither a blushing nor virgin bride." A smirk accompanied the claim.

"That's ridiculous. You're not welcome in my bedroom, use the guest one if you must stay."

"You say that as if you have a choice, little Yao. I would suggest you let the kid sleep in the guest bedroom…unless you want him to see…"

Ivan looked back and forth between the two as they argued, clinging tighter to Yao. They spoke too quickly for him to catch everything but he didn't like the fact that Batukhan was in Yao's bedroom, again.

Yao glared at the other man, biting his tongue to avoid cursing him out in front of Ivan. After a short glaring contest between them Yao set Ivan on the ground and knelt down to speak with him.

"Love, can you go sleep in Kiku and Yong Soo's room tonight? I'll have them bring in an extra bed for you, ok?"

Ivan didn't like having to sleep away from Yao. He adored the time they got to themselves under the covers, Yao would always tell him stories and sing him songs until he fell asleep, and in the morning he would always awake to find the man's arms around him protectively. At the same time he didn't want to cause more trouble for the other and so the boy swallowed his disappointment and nodded his consent. Yao smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Ok, wait here, I'll get you your sleeping clothes."

The Asian got up and brushed past Batukhan, disappearing into the dimly lit room.

Ivan stood outside and gave Batukhan a look of annoyance.

"You mean. Bully Jao-san. Ivan no like you."

The man laughed in amusement.

"You have a lot to learn about the ways of the world, kid. You're lucky you get to stay with Yao, other nations aren't always so nice to young adoptees."

Ivan frowned and crossed his small arms, trying to look intimidating. Just being in the presence of this man annoyed him. Luckily, Yao chose this moment to come back out of the room, holding Ivan's neatly folded bedtime robes and slippers. He leaned down and handed them to Ivan.

"Good night love. Sleep well, I'll see you in the morning."

Ivan took the clothes and pressed up on his tip-toes to give Yao a kiss on the cheek before turning and heading down the hall for Kiku and Yong Soo's room. Yao watched him go, not moving until he saw the boy get greeted by one of the usual occupants in the room and welcomed inside. Only then did the slender Asian nation turn and level disapproving eyes on his newest guest.

"Considering what you put him through you could at least be a little nicer to the boy."

"Being nice won't prepare him for his life, actually it might serve to only shorten it."  
"Don't say that!"

"You're too idealistic little Yao, you and all of your people."  
"I will not tolerate insults against my people, Bakuthan. Watch your mouth."

The other sneered, knowing that for all of Yao's sharp words he was, at the moment, powerless to do anything. He turned on his heels and walked back into the room, Yao following after some choice curses muttered under his breath. His body was still sore from what happened earlier and to be stuck in the same room with the other made his skin crawl. Batukhan waited until Yao was inside before shutting the door.

That night neither Yao nor Ivan got much sleep. Both tossed and turned under their covers, thinking about what the future days will bring.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 9**

_Any and all comments or critiques highly appreciated :D Thanks for reading~_


	10. Chapter 10: A Young Nation's Pain

**For all author's notes please see first chapter.**

_Thank you to all my reviewers for taking the time to write some comments :)_

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN: A YOUNG NATION'S PAIN**

Following Batukhan's arrival in the Wang household the atmosphere changed for Ivan. He couldn't help feeling tense whenever the other was around, and even though Yao seemed to take it all in stride the young Russian had a hard time accepting what the Asian nation called "the ways of diplomacy". Ivan tried to avoid the Mongolian as best as he could, and when he had no choice but to be in the same room as the other he purposely made sure to level icy glares at the man. Yao tried, time and again to get Ivan to forget what he saw, reassuring him that for all the pain the action itself had caused, he himself was used to it. Ivan, on the other hand, refused to accept the reassurances. He missed the nights when he could snuggle up against Yao and be in the man's arms, warm, comfortable, and safe. Now every night he seethed knowing that Batukhan was the only one allowed to share a bed with the Dragon.

The other young nations felt the change in Ivan and although they didn't understand why they knew the young boy felt hostile towards their Mongolian guest. Taiwan tried several times to pry the information from him, using her charm and wit, but Ivan cleverly avoided her baiting. Hong and Yong Soo tried to double team him, teasing that he must be in love with Yao and was now jealous of Batukhan. Even Kiku quietly wondered the reason, although the quiet boy refrained from asking for fear of seeming rude.

Batukhan ignored Ivan for the most part. He had no illusions about the young boy's disdain for him and did little to rectify it. If anything he stoked Ivan's fire, winking at the boy behind Yao's back as his hand grazed the Asian's shoulder, or smirking at him as he kissed Yao's hair. Ivan would usually stew inwardly and with an annoyed look storm out of the room. Yao always looked after his retreating form with worried eyes, scolding Batukhan for teasing the boy so much. Although the boy had gone through much in his young years clearly the format in which diplomacy between nations was conducted is a new concept for him. For Yao, this was one of the largest and most successful invasions of his home that he could recall. Usually the conflicts occurred within his own borders, but he was neither naïve nor innocent. Years of existence had dulled the element of surprise to him and few things that occurred caught him off guard.

"That Braginski kid is amusing."

Yao looked up from his desk at Batukhan's words. The two were in their bedtime attire already, ready to turn in, but Yao had a few last documents to finish looking through. Batukhan lounged on the bed, reading a book leisurely. Having been charged with governing Yao's people the man was ordered to try and learn of their customs, traditions, culture in an attempt to win their heart. He took the task seriously, and whenever he had spare time he studied up on Yao's library of resources.

"Ivan? What do you mean?"

Batukhan treated Taiwan, Hong, Yong Soo and Kiku like a father, firm-handed but not cruel. Yet when it came to Ivan Yao wished that he would be nicer. The boy wasn't as stable as his other siblings and yet it seems Batukhan took the most joy out of taunting him.

"He's very protective of you. Quite clingy too."

"I wish you wouldn't tease him so. He's been through a lot."

"His land is large…cold too. For a kid to be the Sovereign of such territory is a burden, wouldn't you agree?"

Yao paused mid-stroke and glared hard at his companion. He recognized that smirk and knew well what the hint behind those words meant.

"Leave the boy alone, Batukhan. You already have more land than your people can govern, there is no need for you to take from him."

Batukhan's grin only grew wider. He set the book down and gazed with suffocating intensity into Yao's eyes. Yao held his own, glaring back as a silent battle raged between the two.

"My Boss would like to push the border further north. I cannot disobey even if I were to pity the boy."

"Your expansion is unsustainable. You stretch your armies too thin."

"That's for my Boss to decide. My people wish to see their land expand, that is their will."

"The wills of your people should not be your only concern. The land you seek to take is already inhabited, should you make them part of yourself their pain and suffering will also come under your responsibility."

"The Mongolian Empire will encompass all, little Yao. Including that child."

Yao felt frustrated that Batukhan was so stubborn. He knew full well that as nations they were under the command of their Bosses, but at the same time it angered him what this invader had done and was planning to do. His own people had suffered in the invasion, the battles ended always in the fields coloured with red. The stench of rotting flesh and coppery blood coated the soil, forever staining it. He had already been alerted to the reports of the occasional pillaging Batukhan's army did across Ivan's border, had seen the injuries mirrored on Ivan's body. The boy must have known, nations were linked to their land and people by a bond no mortal could understand, but he endured in silence, never complaining. More than once Yao had caught the boy trying to clumsily bandage wounds by himself, biting his lip to prevent himself from crying out loud as silent tears slid down pale cheeks.

"Then at least tell your army to stop killing his people. He is suffering."

"You pity him? You yourself have experienced it as well, no?"

"He is young. Young nations are weaker, more susceptible to destruction. Even if you do not destroy him your actions will drive him down a dark path."

"That is of no concern to me."

Yao's hands clenched tightly into fists. A nation's strength came not only from its military or wealth, but most importantly it came from its people. Yao's faith in his people was as strong as the great wall his first Emperor had built, and for all the injuries he was inflicted with over the years the refusal of his people to be beaten kept him alive. Ivan's people, however, was a mystery to Yao. Would their will to live have the strength to pull the boy through this or will they disappear?

A soft knock on the door brought both occupants out of their thoughts and back into the present. Yao walked over and slid open the door, surprised to find Kiku there. The boy's expression betrayed confusion and worry as Yao knelt down and stroked his hair.

"What's wrong, love? Did you have a nightmare?"

Kiku shook his head and grabbed onto Yao's hand, tugging it urgently.

"It's Ivan, he's bleeding. He says it's nothing to worry about but...but there's so much blood."

Yao hurriedly followed Kiku to the room he shared with Yong Soo and Ivan. The two boys sat on Ivan's bed, a pair of scissors and some rolls of bandages lying beside them. The usually hyper Korean was subdued, looking unusually concerned as he tried to help Ivan bandage up his back. They looked up as Kiku and Yao entered the room.

"Ivan, what happened?" Yao asked, even though he had a pretty good idea.

Yong Soo jumped in before Ivan could speak.

"He just started bleeding! We were changing for bed and then Ivan started to bleed, but he says it doesn't hurt."

Ivan kept his eyes trained on the bedcovers, not looking at any of them. His bedtime shirt was tossed haphazardly on the floor leaving his chest bare to the chilly night air. Yao reached the bed in a few strides and sat down, Yong Soo quickly moving out of the way to join Kiku. With gentle fingers Yao undid the clumsily wrapped bandage in order to inspect the injury. As each layer was peeled away the red stain on the white fabric grew larger. Ivan couldn't help the soft whimper when a he felt the final layer being pulled away, causing a tug on his injury as part of the bandage had stuck to his skin due to some already-dried blood. Yao immediately stopped and rubbed comfortingly at Ivan's shoulder.

"Yong Soo, can you go get me some warm water? Just a cup will do."

The boy hurried off to complete his task as Yao then turned to Kiku.

"Can you go grab me a small bottle of wine? And some cotton balls please, dear."

With a quick "Ok" the Japanese boy hurried off after Yong Soo.

Left alone in the room Yao gently ran his fingers through Ivan's hair. The boy had grown since he had first arrived, and his body was slowly reflecting the effects of time. Yao ran his fingers down some of Ivan's other wounds, some already healed, others just scabbing. Already the once relatively smooth and unmarred skin was beginning to record the journey this boy will be going through during his lifetime. Ivan's body gave a small shiver, but whether it was from the cold, from his touch or something else Yao wasn' t sure.

"Ivan? Do you want to talk about it?"

Yao left the question open, letting Ivan decide what he was referring to. Ivan's head dropped, his body rigid with tension. When he spoke his voice quivered.

"Jao-san...is...is Ivan going to...die?"

Sadness blanketed Yao's eyes as he wrapped his arms around Ivan and pulled him back for a hug, uncaring that he could potentially stain his own night-robe. He gently kissed the top of the boy's head.

"No...no love, you're going to live for many, many centuries, and you're going to grow big and strong."

"Ivan's people not happy...in pain...Ivan feel. It hurts..."

"I know...I know, but you must have faith in them. You must believe that they will push you into the future."

A soft noise alerted Yao that Ivan was finally unable to hold back his tears. Yao held the boy tightly as his body shook with his cries. The older nation placed a hand over the boy's eyes, feeling the wetness of the tears under his palm.

"It's ok...just let it all out...it'll be alright."

Behind the small privacy offered by Yao's hand Ivan let out all the sufferings he had been feeling. The pain, the misery, the frustration, the anger, the horror, everything flooded through him. Yao didn't loosen his grip for even a second. He wanted to be the anchor against which the boy could lean upon. Words of comfort poured forth from Yao as he rocked gently, letting the boy cry as much as he wanted.

After a few minutes, the tears lessened and Ivan's breathing normalized. His breath hitched as his sobbing ceased. Yao slowly took his hand away, helping to wipe the tears off of Ivan's cheeks with the sleeve of his shirt. He kissed the boy's temple and continued to hold him. The boy was far too young to deal with any of this and Yao was determined to get an audience with Batukhan's Boss to discuss the issue.

A soft cough from the doorway caught Yao's attention and he looked over to see an uncomfortable Yong Soo with a blushing Kiku standing there, each holding the items they had been sent to retrieve. Yao nodded for them to come over and the two boys gave each other a hesitant look before obeying.

"Ivan, let's get your injuries taken care of, ok?" Yao posted the question softly.

Ivan nodded and wiped his eyes, moving forward a little to give Yao some room to work. The ancient nation took the cup of water, the cotton balls and wine from Kiku and Yong Soo and gave them a smile of thanks. Seeing the uncomfortable glances the two younger nations exchanged Yao decided it would be best for all of them if they were not around to watch. He could only imagine that having adoptive siblings watching this must be extremely nerve wrecking for Ivan as well.

"Why don't you boys go get some snacks from the kitchen? I believe there's some biscuits I made this morning there."

Kiku and Yong Soo perked up at the suggestion. They nodded eagerly and scrambled to leave the room. As Yong Soo bolted out the door hastily Kiku paused and looked back at Yao and Ivan.

"I-Ivan-kun? Would you like some too?"

Ivan mustered a smile at the polite question and nodded.

"Da, thank you."

Kiku nodded then bowed and left, walking quickly to catch up to his brother.

Left alone once more Yao set down to work on Ivan. He gently wetted a cotton ball in the warm water and dabbed lightly at the wounds. Using the water to moisten and clean away any dried blood Yao managed to peel off the clumsily wrapped bandage and begin anew. By the time Yao had cleaned up the cuts several cotton balls had become spotted red. Patiently Yao wetted a new cotton ball with some of the alcohol, this time he laid a gentle and soothing hand on Ivan's shoulder, knowing that this will hurt more than just the water.

"Try and keep still, ok dear? This is going to sting...let me know if it starts to hurt too much."

Ivan didn't respond, only nodded his head. He shivered as he felt Yao's gentle hand rub at his shoulder, his hands clutching the bed sheets in anticipation. Yao tried his best to work quickly, at the same time not to cause undue pain to the young boy. He heard the soft whimpers and felt the contraction of muscle beneath his skilled fingers, trying to use those small signs to help him judge how much more Ivan could take. The boy remained quiet through the entire ordeal, biting his lip to avoid making any sound. Yao would have preferred if he said something, anything. He found the quiet ones always tended to be the ones he had to tread the most carefully around. They hid their feelings and tried to suppress them until they no longer could bringing themselves under stress because they refused to let someone else share their burdens.

Quickly finishing the treatment, Yao wrapped the bandage around Ivan's torso making sure that it wasn't too tight or too loose. He helped the boy back into his pyjama robes, not wanting him to reopen any wounds with unnecessary movements. A silent sigh left his lips as watchful brown eyes gazed upon the boy, taking in his defeated posture, the lowered head, the saddened eyes and most of all a lack of will to do anything. The fire Yao had saw the day the boy had first met Batukhan was no longer present. Back then there was defiance, anger, hatred, disdain all of which fuelled the desire to fight back, the will to retaliate and Yao knew from experience that that was one of the most crucial ingredient when it came to determining their survival. It was easy for young nations to give up, much like young humans who have not weathered many storms, even a heavy wind can send them tumbling into disarray. Only the old, the wise, those who have withstood the winds and survived can look upon all aspects of a life cycle with a calm gaze, knowing that pain, suffering and misery are the necessary experiences in life which serves as the tests and opportunities to strengthen oneself. Adult humans are expected to protect and help their young, shelter them and aid them through these trials so that the winds of life do not destroy them before they are ready. Nations often are not so lucky. Older nations have roots deep within the blood of their people, their civilizations and cultures run deep and are hard to destroy, but young nations are seldom given the care of another nation to protect them and allow them to grow.

Yao reached a hand out and gently patted Ivan's head, hoping that this boy will be able to withstand this storm. Ivan's gaze kept to the bed, trying not to let his tears fall. The physical pain of the wounds were shallow in comparison to the anxiety and fear his heart felt, a reflection of his peoples' emotions as well as an instinct that his own survival was being threatened. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to ask Yao for help, but Yao was, at the end of the day, just another nation. He had his own wellbeing to look after, as well as those of his siblings. Ivan's a guest in the house, and only treated hospitably because of Yao's will. Can nations altruistically lend a helping hand to another? Ivan was beginning to think that such an idea was impossible.

Watching the boy fight within himself Yao's hand cradled his cheek and, tilting his chin, forced Ivan to raise his head. Yao could see the turmoil within the boys amethyst eyes, turmoil that he himself had gone through millennias ago. Shuffling closer Yao wrapped his arms around Ivan and pulled him into a tight hug. Slowly, he rocked his body like a mother would when comforting a child, and pressed soft kisses to the top of the boy's head. Humans depended upon the unconditional love of parents or guardians to fall back upon if their world comes tumbling down. Even when wars raged and the world seemed like a hellish nightmare, children can find comfort in the arms of parents who had a seemingly magical ability to make it all disappear. A nation sometimes craved much the same; an instant of peace, a moment of security, even a flashing second to feel that they are safe and not under constant threat of being annihilated.

When Kiku and Yong Soo returned to their room awhile later they found their big brother still cradling a now-sleeping Ivan. Yao gave them a soft smile and whispered for them to blow out the candle and climb into bed. For tonight he will stay with the young boy and keep him safe, for tonight he will give Ivan the security to sleep without the nightmares, because in such a turbulent world Yao, for all of his wisdom, could not predict what tomorrow will bring and so, for tonight, he will give this boy the only thing he can offer; an illusion of peace and safety.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 10**

_Any and all comments or critiques highly appreciated :D_


	11. Chapter 11: Torn Apart

**For all author's notes please see chapter 1**

_Thank you to all my reviewers for their time and thoughtful comments :)_

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: TORN APART**

For Ivan and Yao, that night came to be the last night they were to be in the company of one another for many decades to come. The next morning, Yao woke up to find himself alone on Ivan's bed, clutching not the warm body of his young guest but the cold blanket that had been shoved into his arms to take the boy's place. He sat up on the bed and looked around. Did the boy wake up first and go out? Perhaps he went into the kitchen for some breakfast? Hurriedly Yao readjusted his robes and ran out of the room, taking only a moment to notice that neither Kiku nor Yong Soo were in the room either. He raced down the stairs and sped into the kitchen. Empty. Nothing looked different from last night except a few missing cookies from Kiku and Yong Soo's midnight snack. Not pausing a second Yao headed for the front door. Looking at the neatly lined up shoes he saw with some apprehension that neither Ivan nor Batukhan's shoes were present. Immediately Yao knew something was wrong, Batukhan never woke up before him. Whereas Yao would be up at dawn to mediate and practice his TaiChi, Batukhan liked taking his mornings slow. He had complained constantly that Yao was never present when he woke up, always in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the little ones. For Batukhan and Ivan to both be up so early and out of the house, Yao knew it wasn't a coincidence.

A creak of the stairs made the Asian nation look back. Kiku came down the stairs, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Yao looked at the boy as another question entered his mind. Where did he and Yong Soo go if they weren't in their room?

"Kiku? Do you know where Ivan went?"

Kiku looked around as if he would find Ivan then looked back at Yao with wide eyes.

"Mongolia-san took Ivan-kun."

Yao's unease grew.

"When? Why?"

Kiku looked slightly uncomfortable, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"He came into our bedroom last night, told me and Yong Soo to go sleep in Meimei and Hong's room. I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs to get some tea, but I saw him take Ivan-kun outside."

More and more alarmed, Yao approached Kiku and knelt down so that he can meet the boy's gaze. He put both of his hands on Kiku's shoulders, asking his next question in a deadly serious tone.

"Was Ivan ok? Did Batukhan say anything else besides asking you and Yong Soo to go to Meimei and Hong's room?"

Kiku paused and thought for a minute. He had been tired and sleepy at the time, plus the house was dark so he hadn't seen much. He thought hard, trying to remember everything he could.

"Mongolia-san said gege loved Ivan-kun too much, he said he wants to see why Ivan-kun so special. When he took Ivan-kun he was carrying him...I thought Ivan-kun was sick and Mongolia-san was taking him to see a doctor."

With each word Kiku looked more upset. Yao rarely used such a serious tone with any of them and he felt as if he had done something very bad. Yao stood up and looked towards the door. He had a feeling he knew what had happened but he hoped to the Great Buddha that he was wrong this time. Patting Kiku's head Yao headed for the door.

"Ok Kiku, gege's going to make a trip into the Palace to see the Emperor. Can you guys make breakfast yourselves?"

Even as he asked the question Yao was already putting on his jacket and shoes, not bothering to change out of his sleeping robes. Kiku nodded silently, looking worried. With what Yao hoped was a reassuring smile the eldest nation left the building, practically running through the gardens and heading for the palace. Yao didn't usually run, with his status there was rarely a need to. Always majestic and elegant like a dragon dancing in the clouds, but today Yao brushed all of that aside. He ignored the eunuchs that stared as he pushed past them, glared at the Emperor's personal attendant that asked him to wait so that his request to see the Emperor can be delivered and barged into the personal chambers of the highest authority in the Middle Kingdom, huffing for air. A startled concubine yelped at the intrusion, looking at him indignantly until she realized who it was that stood before her. Quickly she knelt and with a tremble in her voice greeted him. Yao barely spared her a glance as he looked around for any sign that the Emperor had graced the room.

"Where is his Majesty? I must see him at once."

"H-his Majesty had just left for the courts sir, he said our honourable guest is temporarily taking leave of our land and therefore he had to go bid farewell."

Yao's brows furrowed. Honourable guest? There was only one guest in the palace that deserved such special treatment at the moment and Yao wasn't about to let him leave without answering some questions. Without another word Yao turned and stormed out of the room running for the main courts where the Emperor met with his ministers everyday to discuss national affairs. He heard the music coming from within the main hall and the forced laughter of those taking part in the farewell feast. How absurd humans are, Yao thought, a farewell feast for a 'guest' that had killed and forced his way in.

Footsteps of the enraged dragon pounded on the Earth as he bulldozed towards the red double-doors. The guards that attempted to stop him were frozen to their spot with a deadly glare that promised immense consequences if they so much as uttered a word. Their usually stoic faces registered shock and bewilderment as they watched their lord, hair falling out of its tie, dressed in his sleeping robes, face flushed and bronze eyes flashing a fiery glow stalk up the grand staircase. He paused at the top, place one hand on each door, and, taking a deep breath, pushed at the wooden panels.

Just as the music inside reached a crescendo the doors groaned in protest as they were forced to part. The ministers and guests of the event stopped their chatter and turned to see who dared interrupt such an important event. Atop the Dragon Throne sat the Emperor, decked out in his finest silk robes and beside him on the same throne sat their guest, Batukhan, wearing the triumphant grin he had donned ever since that day he bedded the great Wang Yao.

The Emperor's eyes widened as he realized who stood in the doorway. Batukhan had come to him in the early hours before dawn stating his intention to return to his land and be with his people, though he made clear that his army is to remain in the Middle Kingdom and that he will be sending his own ruler soon. As per custom, the Emperor had hurriedly arranged for a farewell feast to be held, ordering all of his most important ministers to attend with their families. He had been puzzled, however, when Batukhan had slashed Yao's name from the guest list, smirking as he waved away the Emperor's initial protests and questions.

The sea of people parted silently as Yao stomped into the room, eyes drilling holes as he stared at Batukhan. The fact that this barbarian dared to sit atop the Holy Dragon Throne alongside his Emperor was degrading, but today Yao wasn't concerned with that. Even the Emperor found himself shaking as he saw the steely glare of Yao, and with each of his steps people later swore they felt the ground shaking. Batukhan, however, seem undisturbed. He crossed his legs and leaned back, as if taunting the Asian nation and fanning his anger. He lifted an eyebrow, taking in the Dragon that stood at the foot of the stairs that led up to the throne. Yao rarely lost his cool, but today his being itself radiated an anger that threatened to engulf and annihilate anyone that dared to cross him.

"WHERE. IS. HE?"

Yao's eyes were mere slits as they narrowed. His voice rang out like a thunderbolt, echoing through the now-silent hall. For such a slender body the nation's voice held admirable strength that managed to pin every mortal being to the ground. They shuddered and could only dare to glance at each other, swallowing nervously. Will they witness the clash of two nations here in the Middle Kingdom?

Batukhan slowly uncrossed his legs and stood up, looking down his nose at Yao as he sauntered down the steps, taking his time. Even the Emperor felt sweat beading on his forehead as he watched.

"Dear little Yao, whomever do you mean?"

"Do not toy with me Mongolia. Where is the boy?"

Batukhan let out a bark of laughter, his head falling back like a wolf letting out a howl. He stopped several steps before the bottom, allowing him to continue in his attempt to intimidate Yao by physically looming over him.

"I am under no obligation to answer you Wang Yao, however because I love you so I shall indulge you. The Russian boy is no longer under your ownership. I will take him with me back to my land, but fear not my little Yao, I will treat him well...I will train him to be a good little pet beside my horses."

Yao seethed at each of Batukhan's words. He wanted to wrap his hands around that throat and squeeze until not even whisper of air can pass through. He wanted to pull out his sword and plunge it into that laughing chest until the carpets become painted red. He wanted to bestow upon this man Death by a Thousand Cuts, cutting off each piece of flesh and hear him scream until the one thousandth cut. He wanted...he wanted...but he could not. Yao took a shuddering breath in an attempt to calm himself. He will not let irrationality overcome him. Re-adjusting his posture so as not to seem so hostile he donned a less threatening voice.

"Will you grant me at least a chance to say goodbye then? He has, after all, been a guest of mine for many moons."

Batukhan pondered on the request, his gaze flickering up and down Yao's body. Finally, he walked down the last few steps and stood before Yao, reaching a hand out to run his fingers through wind-entangled hair.

"Very well then, you will find the boy in the stables...with my horses."

Yao's eyes widened as a few of Batukhan's men in the crowd snickered. Swallowing his retort Yao turned on his heels and left. He heard behind him the confused murmur of everyone who witnessed the exchange and knew he would have many questions to answer to tomorrow, but right now his mind was focused on finding Ivan. Yao's thoughts raced as he pondered on how he can stop Batukhan from taking the boy. The man was taunting him and having fun using Ivan as bait. Yao's heard of the brutality with which Batukhan's been forcing his way into Ivan's land and he shuddered to think of what he would do to the boy himself. Nearing the stables, his footsteps sped up. Yao heard the horses neighing and saw some men outside readying some horses for travel. From the ornaments Yao knew they were for Batukhan's party and he ran up to them, searching frantically for Ivan.

"Sir? Are you looking for something?"

"A boy, a young boy with light coloured hair and skin, purple eyes."

"Ah, he's still in the stable. The Great Mongolia Batukhan brought him down earlier and told us none of us are to touch him."

Yao didn't even listen to the second sentence and instead bolted inside. Looking around he ran from horse to horse, looking everywhere that a young boy might be able to hide.

"Ivan? Ivan! Where are you?! Answer me! It's Yao!"

A muffled noise caught Yao's ear and he twirled around, ears perking up.

"Ivan? Are you in here?"

Slowly, Yao walked towards the noise, using his ear to guide him. Why isn't the boy answering? The man outside clearly said a boy's inside and from the description Yao gave it couldn't be anyone else but Ivan. Turning a corner Yao peeked beside a large horse and gasped at the sight that greeted his eyes. Ivan lay in the hay that had been put out in each of the horses' stalls, bound hand and foot with a handkerchief shoved into his mouth and a blindfold over his eyes. Yao didn't know if Batukhan had placed him there or if the boy had rolled into the spot but a misstep by the horse could have Ivan stomped to death under the animal's hooves. The boy was breathing hard, sobbing if the tears that streamed down his cheeks were any indication, and he was tugging and pulling at the ropes binding his wrists and ankles, trying to break free.

Trying not to startle the horse Yao ducked into the stall and carefully pulled Ivan away from the dangerous position. The boy froze as soon as Yao's hands touched him, trembling.

"It's ok love, it's just me...hold on just a little bit more."

Yao whispered soothingly into Ivan's ear, trying to calm him down as he worked on not scaring the horse that was already bewildered at having a boy sharing his stall. As soon as Ivan was pulled to safety Yao pulled the handkerchief out of his mouth and the blindfold away from his eyes. More tears poured out as Ivan dove into Yao's arms as best as he could bound, crying. Hugging the boy tightly with one arm, Yao tried to undo the ropes with his other hand, grimacing at how tightly they were. Already Ivan's wrists had been rubbed raw from the rough material and small tints of red were staining the rope.

"Oh love, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

Ripping away the ropes, Yao embraced the boy as tightly as he could, kissing his hair and temple. He wanted desperately to tell Ivan everything's going to be ok and that it's all over, but Yao found the words stuck in his throat. The boy's miseries were just beginning from the look of things and Yao was helpless at the moment to do anything about it. Ivan's grip on Yao was vice-like, clinging as if he knew his life depended on it. His body shook with each sob, carrying all of the fear he had felt.

"I-Ivan not know wh-what happened...woke up in bed and saw th-that m-man. Made Ivan drink something...I-Ivan not remember...wake up here...can't move..."

Trying to calm the boy Yao rubbed his back, nodding as he listened. He could imagine the terror Ivan must have felt, not knowing if anyone was going to come for him, not knowing what his fate was going to be. Just as Yao was about to say something an amused voice broke up their reunion.

"Well, well, how touching."

Immediately Ivan's body froze. He dug his face against Yao not wanting to look up, wishing, hoping that when he opened his eyes everything that had happened was just a nightmare. Yao's arms tightened protectively around Ivan, his eyes shooting daggers at the intruder. Holding Ivan in his arms Yao stood up, facing off against the newcomer. He's not going to let Ivan go with him without a fight.

"How dare you. He's just a child!"

Batukhan simply rolled his eyes. Yao seemed to like that argument, using it every time he picked on Ivan. Batukhan couldn't care less for the age of the nation. Ivan's land was large, and the boy was incapable of defending it, therefore it's free for the taking. True he could treat the boy nicer and not bully him so, but Yao treated the brat like some precious jewel which irritated Batukhan to no end. What was so special about the pale little twerp anyway?

"Yao dear, for someone with a reputation for eloquence your arguments are becoming repetitive. Now give the boy to me, I have to be on my way."

Ivan shook in Yao's arms, too scared to even make a sound. Yao wouldn't actually give him to this man would he? No, Yao will protect him. As if answering Ivan's silent pleading Yao's grip around Ivan only tightened.

"You think I'd give him to you after how you treated him?"

"I don't believe you have much choice my dear. Now be a good boy and hand him over, maybe if you're obedient I'll let you two visit each other once in awhile."

"You're not going to lay a hand on him. Leave if you will but Ivan stays here with me."

Ivan heard an impatient sigh and before he knew it a pair of rough hands yanked him from Yao's arms. Flailing to regain his grasp Ivan saw that two of Bakuthan's guards had grabbed hold of Yao's arms and was pulling him away as another one had himself by the waist, not allowing him to run back to Yao. Ivan cried out, reaching his arms out as far as he can trying to touch Yao's own outstretched hands. They both struggled and wrestled with their captors, trying to break free as they screamed each other's name desperately. Ivan didn't want to leave Yao's home, he didn't want to leave Taiwan, or Hong, or Kiku, or Yong Soo. He hadn't gotten to see the pandas or fly the kite he built yet. He wanted to stay and learn how to draw majestic dragons soaring in the sky, learn how to rule his people so that they live in prosperity, he wanted to hear more of Yao's stories and read more about his long history. There was still so much he had to learn and see in this mysterious land of the East and if he was to be taken now he wasn't sure he'd have the chance to return. Hot tears rolled down flushed cheeks as he kicked and writhed, trying to return to Yao.

Across from him he saw Yao trying to break free as well, pulling and kicking. His silky robes tore in the fight, hair falling from the tie and billowing in the wind. One guard grabbed Yao's hair and jerked harshly trying to subdue the man, but Yao barely cringed as he lunged, time and again for Ivan.

"LET HIM GO BATUKHAN!! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!!"

"JAO-SAN!! JAO-SAN!!"

Their pleas went unheard as Batukhan flicked his hand at the man holding Ivan and he began to walk out of the stable with the boy, still kicking and screaming. Yao's vision blurred as tears gathered in his eyes. He couldn't believe he had failed the boy, failed to protect him and keep him from harm. Realizing that he couldn't forcefully take Ivan back Yao fell to his knees, surprising the two guards into letting him go.

"Batukhan please! Give him back to me!! I'm begging you, don't do this! He doesn't deserve this!"

Yao threw himself at Batukhan's feet, throwing his pride into the wind. He didn't care if he had to beg or plead but he couldn't allow Ivan to just be taken away so easily. Batukhan merely sneered as he watched the scene. Desperately Yao grabbed the man's legs as he heard Ivan's voice getting further away, the screams echoing in the chilly air.

"PLEASE!! Let him stay here! I'll do anything you want!"

Batukhan knelt down and caressed Yao's cheek, brushing away some of the tears. He leaned down and kissed the trembling lips gently, licking at the soft petals as he pulled back and gazed sympathetically into Yao's tearful eyes.

"Dear little Yao, you ought to know better than to allow yourself to become so attached to another nation hm?"

With those haunting words Batukhan stood up and turned to leave, ordering his guards to move out. Yao lunged at him in a final attempt to get him to concede but was quickly subdued as one of the guards slammed a knee into his stomach, forcing him to the ground with a pained gasp. He hunched over the ground, coughing and struggling to breathe as Batukhan's men left the stables and readied themselves to depart. Mongolia stayed a few seconds behind, gazing down at Yao's prone body. He couldn't help but feel sympathetic that such a grand nation had become so weak and vulnerable all because his rulers had become pathetically incapable. Mentally, he made a note to report to his own Boss to have that unfit Emperor removed as quickly as possible, no need to let the people of this land suffer under such an ailing ruler after all. With that final thought Batukhan turned and left, leaving Yao alone in the stables.

Outside, Ivan had once again been tied, this time thrown over one of the horses backs on his stomach, his torso hanging on one side and his legs on the other. Batukhan inspected his cargos in preparation for their long journey home but stopped as he came to Ivan, who had stopped struggling but continued to sob. Batukhan watched the small, trembling body and with a sigh he hauled the boy off the horse, noticing that he didn't try to retaliate. He lifted the young nation into his arms and climbed onto his own horse, setting Ivan down in front of him so that the boy rode side-saddle. Ivan's body was stiff but he was glad he didn't have to ride thrown over the back of a horse like a sack of potatoes. Defeatedly he closed his eyes, sobbing into his scarf as Batukhan's arms reached around him to grab the reins and with a quick flick of the wrist started the journey.

Slowly the horses and carts began moving, the hooves beating out a steady rhythm on the soil. Yao looked up and from the doorway saw that Batukhan's party was leaving. With some effort he forced himself to his feet and stumbled outside. He caught a glimpse of Mongolia's horse at the front and saw a flash of Ivan. Holding his still painful stomach Yao tried to run after them, if only just to say goodbye.

"IVAN! IVAN WE'LL MEET AGAIN!!"

Hearing Yao's voice Ivan looked back. Fresh tears sprang into his eyes as he watched the older nation staggering after them, looking like a mess. He didn't want to see Yao looking like that, Yao should forever be elegant, regal, and untouchable by the impurities of this world. Rubbing at his eyes to clear them he tried to wave with his bound hands.

"JAO-SAN! THANK YOU!!"

Yao's footsteps slowed to a halt as he watched them go. He could only hope and pray he will one day make good on his word and meet with the boy once more. The taste of defeat was never pleasant and even though Yao's seen many battles amongst his own people, this is the first time a foreign nation has managed to conquer him. As Batukhan's men left the city the Dragon made a silent vow to rise like a phoenix, reborn to one day regain his rightful place as ruler of this land, of his people. Eyes determined, footsteps steady, heart set, the ancient nation walked back to his residence, pondering upon how such a harsh lesson should be taught to his siblings.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 11**

_Any and all reviews highly appreciated :D_


	12. Chapter 12: Pains of Separation

**For all author's notes please see chapter one.**

_Thank you to everyone that reviewed, I apologize for this delayed update._

_Re. reviewer Sunshine and Natashenka;_  
Thank you for pointing out that the grammatical errors I had Ivan make in his broken "Chinese" is actually not accurate since the language I'm using to write is English and what Ivan (and Yao too) are speaking in is suppose to be Chinese. I am well aware of the sentence structures of Chinese since I, too, am Chinese and am fluent in both English and Chinese and have actually taught Chinese to foreigners during my years in university, however it is an inevitability since I am trying to use one language to represent another. My main objective is to convey that Ivan is not fluent in Yao's language and I believe that goal has been successfully achieved.

_Re. reviewer WhiteWings9;_  
Ah, I see. Thank you for informing me. I tried looking up Russian history on Wikipedia (bad source, I know, but so convenient) and ended up being more confused than before so I just kind of gave up. I guess that's why Yao didn't have any interactions with Ivan until the Ming dynasty (after the Yuan dynasty which were ruled by the Mongols), since the boy wasn't technically born yet.

_Re. reviewer Mangachika;_  
I'd love to answer but I'm not sure how I'm continuing the story myself XD

_Re. reviewer ShadowsVoided;_  
Thank you for pointing out the spelling error, it has been fixed :)

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE: PAINS OF SEPARATION**

Following Ivan's departure Yao grew quieter by the day. Aside from certain times he set aside to be with his siblings the rest he locked himself in his study, working. The day that Batukhan's men finally took over his courts, replacing his Emperor with their own ruler Yao only watched with calculating coldness. He wasn't surprised, this day was due to come sooner or later and his court only had itself to blame, from the eunuchs that spread false rumours which led to the deaths of their most loyal and noble warriors to the ministers that harboured mistress after mistress, too cowardly to fight for their nation, to the Emperor himself that allowed the sweetness of lies to blind him bringing down his entire kingdom, Yao knew it was bound to happen. Time and again Yao had told his ruler that "honest words are harsh on the ears" and that lies to please and flatter are much easier to believe but alas, wisdom is not always appreciated by the mortals. Yao had seen this cycle far too many times in his life and he had no doubt it will continue.

Taiwan watched as her eldest brother let out another quiet sigh as he sat in the pavilion gazing out at the small lakes. The other boys were fiercely competing who can grab the most breadcrumbs to feed the fish while Yao kept a watchful eye on them. Having grown up in a household of boys Taiwan tended to be fairly boyish, she liked her pretty dresses and the trinkets Yao adorned her with, but she could also arm wrestle and race with her brothers without a second thought. Many times Yao had caught her scurrying up trees to poke at nests or pitching a snowball at Yong Soo's head. Even so, Taiwan had what Yao called, a feminine instinct for reading others. Yao always said to her that that special trait in young ladies was one of the many things that made them such a pleasure to be around. Ladies don't bulldoze into situations, they don't force submission, instead they read the atmosphere, they adjust to the mood, they use their own special touch to reach into the hearts and souls of people to heal them, to care for them, to nurture them, and yes, sometimes to manipulate.

Yao said to her that women are the most powerful beings on this planet, otherwise neither nature nor the heavens would task them with carrying and protecting the next generation of their kind. Many times the Asian nation had spoken of the woman Emperor that had once ruled over the Middle Kingdom under her own Dynasty. A time when the nation flourished and the people rejoiced. She was cruel, calculating, manipulative and to some cold as ice. At times she was paranoid, at times she entrusted her courts to those unworthy, and even she allowed herself to fall to the curse of flattery, but in her era she brought prosperity to the nation and admiration from their neighbours as few dared believe that such a grand kingdom was under the rule of a woman. She had wedded the second Emperor of the Tang Dynasty, then turned and wedded his son, in order to climb the ladders of power. Rumours spoke of her killing her infant daughter to save herself, and history shows that she killed many of her sons for fear of them overthrowing her rule. Yet Yao spoke fondly of her, remembering her pain, her loneliness, her self as a mother wrestling with her self as a ruler. She feared loneliness, she feared the pull of time, she loathed giving up her empire that she fought tooth and nail for to another. She gave her everything, even her own flesh and blood to sit on the Dragon Thrown. She was, as Yao state, what Confucious would claim to be a failure of a woman, overstepping her boundaries for power, a realm that no woman is to ever tread into. Yet Taiwan could tell that Yao admired her greatly, he took pride in her, and pride that in his kingdom even a woman can succeed in ruling and bringing happiness to his people (16). Every Emperor's reign is bloodstained, when one sits atop that Golden Thrown one is chained to it for life. It is both a gift and a curse to be bestowed that power to rule.

Taiwan thought the woman must have been immensely interesting to hold big brother's admiration for so long. It took a lot to impress the ancient nation and Taiwan wondered if she will have the good luck to live as long. Today, however, Taiwan could tell Yao's thoughts were troubled. His eyes were far and, whereas he usually smiled kindly as he watched them play, today he was frowning. Taiwan stood up from the stone stool she had perched atop, watching Yao, and walked over to him. The man seemed not to even register her presence until she stood directly in front of him, staring quite openly with inquisitive brown eyes that mimicked Yao's.

"Something wrong dear? Why aren't you playing with your brothers?"

Taiwan shrugged and glanced at the boys. At this rate the fish will eat themselves to death.

"I don't want Yong Soo pushing me into the water again."

Yao smiled gently and reached down to pick her up, setting her down on his lap, one hand stroking her long, black hair that fell like a midnight waterfall over her shoulders.

"Gege, what happened to Ivan? When's he coming back? We had promised to go kite flying together."

Yao's movements froze as his eyes turned sorrowful. Taiwan knew it was a touchy topic, that day that Ivan disappeared Yao had come home at noon, clothes torn, face dirty and hair ragged. She had never seen him that way before and it shocked her so much she had first thought some beggar off the street had wandered in. Later when they ate lunch and Ivan wasn't at the table the children had all asked why, but Yao would only say that he had gone with Batukhan. They could tell from his face that it wasn't so simple, yet the man refused to divulge more. Afterwards whenever the topic was brought up Yao would clam up and get irritated, something he very rarely did with his young siblings. To Taiwan, she felt the change in the palace too. She knew the previous Emperor was no longer there and a new one sent by Batukhan had taken his place, but the palace seemed so tense now. Every time they went she would hear the whispers and feel the gazes like cold, steely tentacles circling around her, threatening to yank her from her comfortable life with only a second's warning. The ministers and chancellors had all changed, new faces she's never seen before, they spoke in another language than Yao's musical tones and she couldn't understand at all. Yao paid his respects to his new ruler as if all was normal, but Taiwan saw that he spoke only when absolutely necessary, refusing all invitations to celebrations or festivities that commemorated the new Emperor's reign.

"I don't know Meimei...soon...someday soon..."

Taiwan gazed at Yao's weary face, noticing that he seemed to have lost weight. No longer did he take them out to the markets, instead sending the servants to take them instead. He didn't cook anymore either, choosing to have food brought in from the palace everyday. He woke early and slept late eating simple meals at irregular times. Everyday he sent out letters, and Taiwan knew after sneaking a peak at a few of them that they were addressed to Ivan, but no reply ever came. Sometimes Taiwan would catch Yao gazing at one of Ivan's paintings quietly, not moving, just looking at the golden sunflowers as if mesmerized. He tried to hide the change, putting on a smile whenever his siblings were around, but young as the other nations may look they were old enough to sense the change in their older brother. Gently Taiwan brushed a small hand over Yao's cheek, catching his attention. The young girl pulled the flower ornament free from her hair and tucked it behind Yao's ear. In a gesture Yao used often to comfort them she patted him on the head, reaching as far up as she can.

"It's ok gege, Ivan's strong. He told me one day he's going to be big and strong like gege is so I'm sure we'll see him again."

Yao couldn't help the smile that graced his lips at the comforting words. He hugged Taiwan tightly and kissed her hair.

"Yes...you're right, he has lived up in the northern cold for so many years, he is strong. We will welcome him into our home again in the future."

* * *

**END CHAPTER 12**

_Any and all reviews highly appreciated :)_


	13. Chapter 13: An Invite to the North

**For all author's notes please see chapter one**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: An Invite to the North**

Mortals come and mortals go, some Yao were happier to depart with than others. The hands of time continued on and quickly almost half a century had passed. Yao continued to live with his siblings, gradually accepting the ruler of Batukhan as one of his own in a new Dynasty to be added into the pages of his history books. Grudgingly, Yao could not help but to admit the power of the Mongolians on horseback. Batukhan's men were well-trained on their horses, their homeland being the flat plains of the grasslands. They rode their steeds with confidence and though they were not so impressive when it came to the literary arts that Yao had thousands of years to refine, they were a fierce force to contend with when in battle.

After the initial turmoil of a dynastic change Yao's new Emperor sought to develop the nation as his own. The Great Yuan Dynasty became a special part of the Great Mongolian Empire in which Yao's people carved and shaped it with their own influence and culture. Even under a foreign ruler his people prevailed and carried on his lineage and Yao's pride in them swelled. He knew that power rises and power falls but the will and strength of the people is the ultimate determinant in the battle between nations. Even the strongest military can only force a change of government, but they can't force a change in the hearts and minds of the people.

Yao's hatred for the invaders dulled, but the anger he held towards Batukhan could not be remedied. Despite the icy reception he received each time from his host Batukhan visited almost yearly, spending the freezing winters down with Yao where it was warmer. Each time a battle broke out as Yao screamed at Batukhan for purposely keeping Ivan away to which Batukhan would calmly reply;

"That boy is not under your jurisdiction."

Yao was at best civil with the man, but behind closed doors the images of the day the Russian boy had been torn from his arms remained a painful scar he was forced to reopen every time he saw the Mongolian. Finally, on the anniversary of the 50th year of the establishment of the Great Yuan Dynasty Batukhan came into his chambers with a letter in a small envelope. Yao looked up from his desk warily, not sure what to expect.

"Fifty years, hm? That passed by pretty quickly."

Yao shrugged and looked back down at his work. He didn't really want to make small talk and would rather be left alone to finish his work. Batukhan, however, had other ideas.

"You know, that boy's growing up quite quickly...shaping up to be quite a fine little thing."

Immediately Yao froze. Batukhan pretended not to notice as he tapped the envelope against his palm, looking around Yao's study.

"I never noticed before but those sunflower paintings are from him aren't they? I can't believe you still kept them up."

Yao stubbornly kept his gaze glued to the desktop, forcing his voice not to shake.

"Is there a point to this conversation? If not then I'm going to have to ask you to leave so that I might finish these documents."

His guest simply leaned against his desk, picking up a calligraphy brush and inspecting it.

"Oh? Well that's too bad you're so busy, I was going to give you this invite to join me up at my house this summer...where all of my _pets_ are."

Yao was about to brush off the invite with a terse rejection until the last phrase sunk in. His pets..? Why did the way Batukhan say that make him shudder? Yao glanced up and saw the devilish smirk the other man shot his way and immediately his mind forgot his work. He couldn't possibly mean...? Taking a deep breath Yao put down his brush and stood up, facing Batukhan. He didn't know whether to be hopeful or fearful.

"Pets..?"

Batukhan's smirk grew and he straightened to loom in front of Yao, toying with the envelope.

"That's right love. Pets. Wonderous little things they are, so cute and obedient, so willing to please. And of course there's my most precious pet, with his silky blonde locks and the most captivating lavender jewels you'll ever see. He makes the most lovely little whimpers when you touch him just right."

Yao twirled around and stormed out the door. He didn't want to hear anymore, couldn't hear anymore. Instead he entered his bedroom and flung his closet door open, throwing out his robes onto the bed.

"When are we leaving?"

Batukhan laughed heartily, he knew any reference he made to the boy brought Yao's blood to a boil. Coming up behind the smaller man he stopped Yao's frantic movements by wrapping his arms around the slender waist, kissing at the nape of that pale neck. Yao froze in his arms but his body was trembling. He turned his head so that he could meet Batukhan's eyes and to the Mongolian's surprise tears had gathered in caramel orbs.

"Why? Why do you insist on torturing him so?"

After their first time together the Dragon had refused to shed tears in front of the other. He tolerated his guest with a coldness that reminded Batukhan of his homeland's winter days. He rarely smiled in the other's presence and spoke only when necessary. Batukhan cared little how Yao chose to act so long as the slender Asian performed his required duties and seemed to take pleasure in poking and prodding at the other to see what can break through that icy front.

Seeing the tears Batukhan's smirk softened and he leaned down to place a soft kiss on the other's lips. Even after so many years it seems Ivan still held a precious place in Yao's heart. Running his fingers through the silky black hair that framed the heart-shaped face, Batukhan rained small kisses over Yao's cheeks and down his neck. The smaller man took a shuddering breath as he blinked away the tears; he wanted to know how Ivan was doing, if the boy was well, if he still remembered Yao. Every time he asked Batukhan anything related to Ivan the man would only joke and tease him, skirting the question and never answering directly. It frustrated Yao and he yearned for a chance to see the boy once more.

"Such an impatient Dragon. It will be months before summer will grace my land but rest assured, you will be returning with me this year. Many of my people have been eager to meet with you, and if you behave well I may grant you a chance to see that brat."

Yao bit his lip to subdue the retort that was on the tip of his tongue. He despised being taunted and loathed Batukhan's insistency on treating him like a child. Breaking free of Batukhan's hold he gave the other an annoyed glance, resettling himself at his desk.

"Well in that case, do favour me by removing your presence from my chamber. I have much work to finish before the day is done."

Batukhan only chuckled as he pulled Yao's chair away from the desk and picked the other up easily in his arms. Yao gasped in surprise, instinctively grasping the other to prevent himself from falling before he furrowed his brows and frowned. Without even a pause Batukhan carried his Dragon to the bed and dropped him on top of the robes Yao had pulled out of the closet. Leaning down over Yao's body he grasped one of the slender wrists and pinned it to the bed while his other hand moved to undo the buttons on Yao's robe. Yao made no move to retaliate but glowered at the other and mentally prepared himself for what was to come. After so many years this dance of dominance and submission had become a familiar one to both of them.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 13**

_Any and all reviews highly appreciated :D_


	14. Chapter 14: On the Road to a New Land

**For author's notes please see chapter 1.**

_Thank you to all my reviewers :)_

_Re. reviewer xXChronicBoomXx;_  
Thank you for your kind review. I have sent you a PM with a detailed reply to your suggestion =^-^=

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: ON THE ROAD TO A NEW LAND**

The months passed in a blur. Yao buried himself in his work, trying not to count the days until they set off for Batukhan's land. His servants bustled about, preparing for the trip as his siblings excitedly contemplated all the presents they'll be getting upon his return. Despite his pretence of disinterest Yao couldn't help but feel curious. He wanted to see what kind of land could raise such fierce warriors, what kind of people gave birth to Batukhan. Yao was an infinitely proud creature, having a confidence that was backed by thousands of years of history and a rich culture. His land reached to the four seas and the influence of his civilization echoed in all of his neighbouring countries. Yao never bowed to anyone as he was the Middle Kingdom where everything else revolved around. Yet this man, this country of the North had managed to conquer his kingdom and Yao desperately wanted to know how. A famous strategist once told Yao, 知己知彼百战百胜, 'know yourself, know the other and you will win all your battles'. Yao needed to know Batukhan, know his people, because simmering under the Dragon's calm façade was the burning desire to purge this invader from his land.

* * *

Yao stared at his reflection in the mirror. People raced about the house making last-minute preparations for his trip. Outside, a parade of people awaited, ready to accompany him on his long journey. Taiwan quietly brushed his long hair, her skirt billowing gracefully about her.

"Gege, you'll come back soon, right?"

Taiwan's soft voice broke through the silence. She kept her head down but continued her task. Yao gave her a soft smile through the mirror.

"Of course Meimei, don't worry. You just focus on making sure your brothers don't burn the house down while I'm gone, ok? I'll be back before you know it, and I'll bring you lots of presents."

Taiwan gave a small nod. She set the brush down gently and gathered Yao's long hair into her hands. Carefully she brought the silky strands to the top of his head and tied if off with a red ribbon. A black waterfall framed Yao's pale face. Suddenly a pair of small arms wrapped around Yao from behind, not quite managing to encircle him completely.

"What if I get lonely?" The soft voice questioned as the young girl buried her face against Yao's back.

Gently Yao freed himself from her arms and turned to face her. He picked her up and settled the pouting girl on his lap.

"Lonely? Your brothers will still be here, and your friends too."  
"That's not the same!"

Yao ran his fingers through her long hair, so similar to his own. He took a flower from the vase beside him and tucked it behind her ear before giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Be a good girl while I'm gone, ok? I promise I'll be back very soon."

Before Taiwan could answer the door was thrown open. Heavy footsteps brought the looming figure of Mongolia into the room. He glanced at the scene and chuckled before walking to the two where he knelt down to talk to Taiwan.

"I'll take good care of your ge-ge, beautiful. Don't you worry."

Yao swallowed his instinctive retort at Batukhan's words and instead smiled down at his sister.

"See? Batukhan will be there too, everything will be ok."

Taiwan finally gave a nod and pressed a small kiss to Yao's cheeks before hopping down from his lap, but she quickly grabbed his hand instead. Yao got up from his chair and straightened his robes. He took a look around the room, knowing he won't be seeing it for a few months.

"Alright, let's get going!"

With those words Batukhan wrapped an arm around Yao's shoulder and guided him and Taiwan out the door. As soon as the three figures emerged, everyone waiting knelt to pay their respects. Hong, Yong Soo and Kiku ran up to them.

"Don't forget to get us souvenirs ge-ge!"  
"Food would be best."

"Did you remember to bring everything?"

A flurry of excitement swirled around the boys as they followed Yao and Batukhan to their waiting carriage. Yao stopped just before getting on and knelt down to his siblings' height. He smiled and gave them a hug.

"I'll be back soon, and yes with souveniers. Behave yourselves, and make sure to do your homework. I'll be checking when I get back."

The boys and Taiwan nodded, each moving to give him a kiss on the cheek. With a final pat on their heads Yao stepped onto the carriage where Batukhan was waiting and settled down on the seat beside him. He sighed inwardly and prepared for the long journey ahead. The carriage jolted as it began to move, the parade of guards, servants, and other accompanying parties winding through the streets like a dragon. Batukhan looked at his partner and smiled.

"Excited? You'll finally get to see him."

Yao kept his gaze on the road ahead. He hated making small talk, especially with Batukhan as it seemed every word out of the man's mouth was either meant to taunt him or tease him. Biting his bottom lip as if pretending he was deep in thought, Yao ignored the other. The Mongolian rolled his eyes, Yao could be quite childish sometimes. He leaned back against the seat and took a deep breath. Even though the journey to and from his house to Yao's is a long one he always enjoyed it. When he came to Yao's house he looked forward to the warm summers, spending time in the gorgeous palaces, the food, and of course to the Dragon himself. On his journey home he yearned for the grasslands, the endless fields where their horses could run free. Batukhan had a fascination for Yao since the first time he heard of the nation. A rich place where the palaces reached into the skies, a beautiful place where the mountains peaked through the clouds and the rivers roared into the oceans. Many times Batukhan tried to make Yao his own but was always thwarted by Yao's people. The day he finally broke through the barricade and claimed the land south of Yao's Great Wall as his own Batukhan felt an indescribable sense pride and satisfaction. Finally, the land, the people, the riches, the beauty, all of it belonged to him and just the thought of taming the Dragon made heart race with excitement. Despite his tough exterior Batukhan was fascinated by the intricacies of Yao. He always watched as the other brushed his hair in the morning, the silky locks swaying against the pale skin and brushing across slender shoulders, he gazed in wonderment as Yao practiced his calligraphy, the elegant hands controlling the brush like a magician to produce beautiful pieces of art-like writing. The minute changes in the amber eyes when Yao's mood changed, the small tilt of the corner of his lips when something amused him, the way he held his head high when he spoke to Batukhan, the way he always closed his eyes for a few seconds when he ate something he liked, Batukhan memorized all of it. Although he liked to frustrate his companion whenever they were together, Batukhan treasured Yao and wanted to keep him as long as time would allow.

Yao glanced at the other and furrowed his brows. Batukhan's eyes seemed far away and even though they were glued to the road ahead he didn't seem to be seeing anything. The Chinese nation leaned over and waved a hand in front of the other's face, wondering if it was possible for someone to sleep with their eyes open. Quick as a striking snake, Batukhan's hand reached out and gripped Yao's slender wrist, blinking away his thoughts and turning to face the other. Yao gave a startled yelp of surprise before he began to pull and tug his arm, trying to free himself from the other's grasp.

"Let go of me! What did you do that for?!"

"You were the one that waved such a lovely hand in front of me, what did you expect?"

"I thought something was wrong with you! You weren't even blinking!"

"Oh? Were you worried about me my little dragon?"

"Don't be ridiculous, why would I waste time worrying about you? Now let go!"

Without warning Batukhan released Yao's hand. Unprepared for the other to comply with his demand Yao fell back in his seat and crashed into the back with a thud. Unable to suppress his amusement, Batukhan quickly clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter. Yao grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head shooting a glare at the laughing Mongolian. Swallowing his laughter, Batukhan scooted over to Yao's side, wrapping an arm around the slender Asian's shoulders and giving him a kiss on one cheek.

"My bad, did you hit your head?"

Growling under his breath Yao refused to look the other in the eyes, hunkering down in his seat like a sulking child.

"Like you'd care."

Gentle fingers brushed back a few strands of ebony hair that had fallen from their tie.

"Of course I'd care, it pains me whenever harm befalls you my dear dragon."

Yao gave Batukhan an exasperated look of disbelief. He didn't know whether to cry or laugh at how ludicrous the sentence sounded. Sighing under his breath he decided to let it go, this was going to be a long trip and he might as well try to enjoy it. Leaning against Batukhan's chest he let his eyes wander to the road, letting the rocking of the cart sooth him.

"I've told you many things about the Middle Kingdom, tell me something about your land. Are the plains really as flat as the stories say?"

Batukhan tightened his hold on the slender shoulders, resting his chin on top of Yao's head.

"My land…my land is not so rich as your's, but it is beautiful…"

As the parade meandered past cities and villages closer and closer to their destination, Yao listened to Batukhan's stories, trying to remember as much as he could. He tried not to think that with each passing second he became closer and closer to seeing that boy that left such a deep imprint upon his mind and heart over five decades ago. What is he like now? Has he grown? Did he still love sunflowers as much as back then? Will he even remember Yao? Endless questions flashed through the Asian's mind, all of them demanding to be answered.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 14**

_I know many of you were looking forward to Yao and Ivan's reunion and I apologize for not having reached that point in this chapter. I wanted to wait until I finished the next chapter before I updated but seeing as I write at a snail's pace I figured I'd post this one up first instead of waiting. The next chapter will include the reunion :)_

_Thank you for reading, any and all reviews highly appreciated :D_


	15. Chapter 15: Disillusions

_**For all author's notes please see chapter 1.**_

___Ok, so here's the long-awaited "reunion"...kind of.  
____This chapter totally didn't turn out how I expected it to, I swear my fingers have a mind of their own when they get typing OTL  
But you get a smex scene out of it! Therefore, _**_____this chapter is NC-17_**_____, please read at your own discretion._

_______Once again, thank you to all my kind reviewers, apologies for the time it took to get this out (and I think it probably isn't even up to your expectations either TAT)._

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Disillusions**

By the time the journey came to an end Yao never wanted to ride in a carriage again. He swore even when he got off the carts for the evenings he felt the ground shaking and jerking. Sometimes he asked to be allowed to ride a horse just so he wouldn't have to sit in the cart again. The hills and mountains of Yao's northern lands gave way to the flat plains, and with one glance they could see where the Earth met the sky in the distant horizon. Yao felt the excitement of Batukhan's men as they neared their homeland, and the growing nervousness of his own men as they entered into unknown territory. Unknowing to anyone Yao made a silent promise to himself that he'll do his best to listen more than he spoke. He wanted to please Batukhan to ensure that he will be granted permission to see Ivan, but he also wanted to learn. For much of his life Yao remembers being a teacher, but this time, he wanted to be a student and to do that he had to listen. No matter what the Mongolians said, he'd listen and store away in his mind and perhaps be able to use it in the future.

On the day that they arrived at their destination Yao wore his most elegant robes, complemented by Batukhan in his most impressive wardrobe. The slender Asian stifled the butterflies in his stomach and tried to sit as still as possible beside his companion. He glanced at the taller man and couldn't help but see the joy in the other's eyes. Nothing made one's blood race like the feeling of going home and it seemed that that was the same with Batukhan.

"Are you anxious to be back?"

Batukhan kept his eyes on the road ahead but his smile widened as his eyes softened.

"Wouldn't you be?"

"Of course. The blood of our land runs through our veins. It calls to us, just like it calls to our people."

"Every year I make this journey, yet every year I am filled with the same eagerness to see these grasslands."

"Your people are happy to be back too. Look at their smiles."

"Yes, for all the riches and grandeur of your land Yao it cannot stifle our yearning to be home."

Yao gave no response but he smiled. Every nation thought themselves the best in the world. Every nation took pride in what they had to offer the world. He was no different. With millennias of history, a rich culture, a large population added to a large landmass and a civilization that rivalled the best in the world Yao often couldn't help but look down on other nations. That was, however, also his downfall. When one feels they are unstoppable and superior, one stops seeking for ways to improve and most importantly they fail to see the good aspects in others. That sense of superiority blinds you and cripples your ability to develop further, allowing others to overtake you.

The sound of music and fanfare jolted Yao from his thoughts and he tried to see ahead past his parade to what awaited them. He could see a sea of people, smiling with joy as they welcomed their nation home and paid their respects to their guest. The cart came to a stop and Batukhan stood up, smiling warmly at his people.

"I've returned once more, my children, and this time I've brought my bride!"

Yao's face flushed a deep scarlet at the introduction and he jerked his head up to glare at the other. Laughter broke out amongst the people as they applauded heartily. Batukhan's laugh was of pure joy as he leaned down and, grabbing Yao's hand, pulled him up as well. Shouts of admiration spread through the crowd as they took in the beauty of their southern neighbour. Yao took a deep breath to calm himself, this was not how he had imagined his first introduction was going to go. In his courts everything always followed a certain set of rules and never could he joke around on such an important occasion. Allowing a gentle smile to grace his lips he gave a slight bow to the crowd.

"Thank you for receiving me so warmly. It is an honour to be invited to your land and I am sure my stay will be one of utmost pleasure."

Batukhan couldn't help but watch Yao with a sense of admiration. Even in the territory of the people who had invaded his land and caused both his people and himself much suffering the other seemed gracious. Batukhan was no fool, he knew Yao yearned to kick him out one day and that desire made every smile Yao bestowed upon him contain a sharp edge, threatening to strike out without warning. Sometimes he didn't know whether to laugh or cry at how twisted their relationship seemed.

A group of young girls with flowers in hand gathered around their carriage and Batukhan moved to get off, pulling Yao with him. As soon as his feet touched the ground the girls offered their flowers to him which he took with a smile and a wink, causing their cheeks to blush prettily. Yao paused on the step down from the carriage, watching the scene. A young servant with his head bowed walked up and offered Yao a hand to help him down from the step. Without thinking the Chinese accepted the hand and stepped down before turning to give a word of thanks. His words froze in his throat at the sight before him. The servant seemed to be a young boy, around teenage age. His face was hidden by since his head was lowered, and he had a hat on hiding most of his hair, but from the strands that poked out Yao saw that they were a light blond in colour. A million thoughts raced through Yao's mind. Could this be a coincidence? Is it possible? Would Batukhan let him see Ivan so easily? Without thinking Yao reached out his hand to raise the boy's head but before he could Batukhan stepped between him and the boy, catching his slender hand in his own larger one.

"Come Yao. Everyone's eager to meet you."

Startled at the intrusion Yao looked up, blinking incomprehensively.

"Th-that boy…"

"Now Yao, don't bet rude. Everyone's waited a long time to meet you, you wouldn't want to seem ungrateful now would you?"

Yao tried to peer over Batukhan's shoulder to see if the boy was still there but to his disappointment he was nowhere in sight. Swallowing his questions he forced a smile onto his face and turned to greet the crowd. Batukhan kept a firm grip on his hand the entire time as they made their way through the mass of people, shaking hands, accepting gifts and offering words of thanks.

* * *

Tired from the day's events Yao yawned as he changed into his nightclothes. After he had been introduced to almost all of Batukhan's advisors at court there had been a feast to celebrate their safe arrival. Yao had been bombarded with endless questions from the most mundane to the most intricate. Several times some snide politicians had tried to embarrass him by referring to his defeat at the hands of Mongolia, but each time Yao had deftly rebuffed their remarks with his own stinging retorts. Batukhan had watched in amusement as Yao masterfully manoeuvred amongst his people, knowing exactly when to strike and when to be sincere. Despite his feminine appearance Yao was clearly not one to be made a fool of.

Through it all Yao almost forgot about his initial encounter with the young servant except that he swore he saw the boy several times throughout the rest of the day. The boy seemed to flit about around Batukhan and Yao, bringing drinks and food, clearing away dishes, but whenever Yao tried to speak with him someone always interrupted. His robes were different than that of the other servants and it felt like everyone treated him somewhat differently as well. As much as Yao tried to get a glimpse of his face he failed every time. It almost seemed like the boy purposely tried to hide his face, keeping his eyes glued to the floor. Yao felt sure it was Ivan, after all, how many Mongolians could there be that had light blond hair? Yet at the same time, if it was, why didn't he try to talk to Yao? The boy seemed older than Ivan, which was natural considering that five decades had passed, but usually nations grew at a snail's pace. Yao was several thousand years old yet he looked no older than his early twenties. The only exception was when nations experienced turmoil in their land which causes them to either grow rapidly or in the worst case, pass away. Going by that line of reasoning Yao knew that if the boy was indeed Ivan than these past fifty years hadn't been very peaceful for him.

The opening and closing of the door made Yao looked up from buttoning his shirt. Batukhan walked in, running a hand through his hair tiredly and headed straight for the bed.

"That was some party, not quite so stifling and rigid as yours' hm?"

Yao rolled his eyes and decided to let the insult slip. He eyed Batukhan's chosen nightwear and frowned.

"I know you dislike wearing a shirt to bed but isn't it a bit cold here to go shirtless?"

"It's fine. Your house is just too hot, that's all."

Batukhan climbed under the covers and patted the place next to him in a gesture for Yao to get in as well. Pulling his hair free from its tie the slender Asian obliged, pulling the blanket up to his chin in an attempt to keep the cold out. Throughout the day he had been surrounded by so many people so he hadn't noticed the cold, but now that the room was empty aside from Batukhan he suddenly felt a chill.

"Tomorrow I have to go see the Boss and see what kind of work I have to catch up on. You're welcome to look around, if you want I can get some of my men to take you onto the plains."

Yao turned and settled his head against Batukhan's chest, huddling up against the warmth the other offered.

"Today I saw a boy…a servant…he had light blond hair, just like…"

Yao left the rest of the sentence unsaid, but he sincerely hoped Batukhan would take the hint and offer him a chance to meet with Ivan. A chuckle rumbled through the Mongolian's chest as he ran a hand through Yao's soft hair, twirling a strand around his finger.

"Really now, is that so? I think you're seeing things my little Yao."

Lifting his head so that he can look the other in the eyes, Yao allowed his pride to slip and furrowed his eyebrows pleadingly.

"You'll let me see him, won't you? You said if I behaved you'll let me see him…"

Batukhan studied his lover's face, running his fingers gently over the flushed cheeks. In the candlelight the amber eyes seemed to glitter, windows to a soul that had experienced everything imaginable in this world. He leaned up and pressed his lips against Yao's, feeling them tremble against his own. Gently, he nipped at the petal-like lips, asking for permission to enter. Hesitantly, Yao parted his lips, gasping softly as he felt the other's hot tongue enter his warm cavern without pause. His eyes fluttered shut as one of Batukhan's hand moved to cup his head and the other wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer and deepening their kiss. His own arms wrapped themselves around the other's neck, barely noticing as Batukhan flipped them over so that he laid against the soft pillow. The Mongolian wasted no time as his tongue ravished his lover's hot little mouth, lapping hungrily at the sweet taste. Yao moaned at the intensity of the kiss, his body suddenly feeling a lot warmer than before.

Without warning, Batukhan broke the kiss, the hand on the back of Yao's head drifting to brush the thumb over the Chinese's kiss-swollen lips. Yao's eyes were hazy when he opened them, looking up blurrily at the other.

"You're awfully obedient today…is this so that you can see him?"

Yao swallowed and averted his eyes, he saw no reason to answer such an obvious question. Batukhan grinned as he leaned down again, this time pressing butterfly kisses along the other's jaw. His hand tiled Yao's head back, revealing the pale throat. Not stopping, Batukhan continued his gentle assault on Yao's senses, nipping lightly at the skin before lapping at the mark left behind with satisfaction. Yao shivered at the feelings that ran through him. Usually when they made love he always put on an air of defiance, refusing to allow himself to enjoy any of it. It was only on rare occasions did he permit his body to submit to the other completely. Slender fingers tangled in ebony black hair as he pressed Batukhan closer to him, unconsciously unwilling for the delicious sensations to stop. Batukhan smiled against the porcelain skin, reaching a hand to unbutton Yao's shirt. He made his way down, lapping at the dip between the delicate collarbones before moving down and taking a rosy nipple into his mouth. Yao moaned as the sensitive nerves were enveloped by the soft lips before being teased mercilessly by the other's tongue. His free hand gripped the bed sheets tightly, quivering from the pleasure that radiated from that central point. Batukhan sucked on the bud, using his hand to play with the other, making it harden. He bit down gently, toying with it between his teeth as his fingers pinched the other one in mimicry of the actions of his mouth. Yao arched off the bed, his hand clamping over his mouth to muffle his cries. He panted for air as his body begged for more. Batukhan lifted his head and pulled Yao's hands from his mouth, brushing away strands of hair that stuck to the other's face.

"There's no need for that, no one will hear."

Yao's eyes were only half open as he half-heard the other's words. Licking his lips to wet them he whispered shakingly;

"Wh-why…are you being…so gentle?"

Batukhan blinked at the question, looking slightly confused. He cupped one of Yao's cheek and kissed the other.

"Is that a bad thing my dragon?"

"It's just…so much easier to…to hate you…when you're not like this…"

Batukhan's eyes lighted in understanding. Yao's way of dealing with the past five decades has been to tell himself he had no choice. He could live with himself if he believed that Batukhan forced him into all of it, but if he actually wanted it, accepted it, then that would create a whole new set of questions which Yao wasn't willing to answer.

Without answering Batukhan moved his hand down Yao's body, caressing and drawing imaginary designs against the soft skin. Without hesitation Batukhan pulled down his lover's pyjama pants, exposing the most intimate part of Yao. He drifted his fingers up and down the hardening member, only giving feather-light touches that seemed almost like an illusion to the other.

Yao gasped as he squeezed his eyes shut. For so long he'd craved the gentle touch of another and a night that didn't begin and end with him screaming and yelling himself hoarse. He felt Batukhan's hot breath against his ear, the wet tongue licking at the shell before he took the lobe into his mouth.

"But this way's so much better, isn't it my dragon?"

Yao couldn't even gather enough breath to answer, instead opting to rest his hands against the other's broad shoulders, clinging tightly. Batukhan gathered the precum that leaked from Yao's member and coated his fingers with it. He trailed them teasingly to Yao's entrance and carefully pressed one digit inside.

The Chinese tightened his grasp on his lover, nails digging into the strong muscles as he tried to will his body into relaxing. The finger inside of him was soon joined by another, this time inserted even more carefully. Yao bit his lip, sweat beading on his brow. Batukhan tried to comfort his lover by pressing soft kisses against his lips, whispering for him to relax. The fingers moved in and out of Yao's body, stretching and preparing him for what was to come. Slowly the Asian dragon felt his body adjust to the intrusion, the pain dulling into slight discomfort. He sniffed and tried to blink back the tears that had gathered, not wanting them to fall. Seeing the change, Batukhan removed his fingers and tugged the pants from the slender legs entirely, positioning himself between them. He freed his own erection from its constraints and spread his own precum over the length. With as much restraint as he could muster Batukhan pressed the head of his member against Yao's quivering entrance, his hands under Yao's thighs to keep them parted.

Yao's gasp of pain echoed in the room, his body jerking off the bed like a bow that was strung too tightly. He instinctively attempted to get away, only kept in place by Batukhan's hands. His muscles constricted tightly, the entrance clamping down against the intruder tightly and making Batukhan grunt at the sudden tightness. He paused, knowing that if he pushed more it would hurt Yao immensely.

"Shh..shh…love, relax. Breathe, I don't want to hurt you."

Yao could barely hear the other's words, the blood rushing through his ear like a roaring storm. He reached up wanting something to hold onto, anything to keep himself anchored. Understanding the gesture, Batukhan released Yao's legs and leaned down so that he loomed over the other. Immediately Yao latched on, his arms wrapping around his neck. The trembling lessened and Yao managed to whisper out a few words;

"I'm…I'm ok…"

Pressing a kiss to other's forehead Batukhan continued, slowly pushing in further into his lover's body. Yao willed himself to stay as still as possible, focusing his attention on keeping his breathing steady. Without warning a blinding flash of pleasure jolted Yao from his hazy daze. His eyes widened as a cry of pleasure tore from his throat. Batukhan let out the breath he had been holding as he tried to seek out that special spot within his lover that made the discomfort disappear. Yao's grip on him tightened as his nerves shot sparks of the hot feeling through his body. Almost as soon as he felt Batukhan sheath himself completely inside, the other pulled out, tearing a groan of disappointment from Yao. With a strained smirk Batukhan pushed back inside, hitting the spot that caused Yao to lose all sense of rational thought. Knowing that his lover was now enjoying this Batukhan increased his pace. Yao clung to the other desperately, his body under an onslaught of pleasure that left him only capable of making incoherent sounds.

* * *

Outside their room, a single servant stood on duty in the dark hallway. His hands were clenched into tight fists as he listened to the sounds from within drifting out. Short, pale blond hair was hidden under a hat, but the bangs peeked out, hiding his lowered face. Dulled violet orbs seemed to stare at nothing, but the tears that gathered within them betrayed the turmoil that raged beneath. He angrily wiped away the tears before they could fall but he couldn't so easily erase the ache in his heart.

When Ivan had first been brought to this new land he vowed that he would do whatever it took to get away and back to Yao, but the first summer that Batukhan returned he had been informed that Yao was now a willing lover of the Mongolian. Ivan refused to believe those words, even after decades of being told so, he still refused to believe it, Yao would never fall in love with such a cruel person. Upon hearing the news that this year Yao would be accompanying Batukhan on his trip north Ivan was ecstatic at the prospect of seeing the other. Now he would be able to ask Yao himself, and surely Yao would assure him that that was not the case.

Today, after so many years he had finally been able to see the Asian dragon once more, but on threat of being locked away and tortured in front of Yao he had been forbidden to speak to the other. Throughout the day he had hustled about, preparing for Yao and Batukhan's arrival with the other servants. When he saw the Chinese standing atop the carriage he felt his heart stop, the man looked just as beautiful as he remembered, still graceful, elegant and seemed almost ethereal in presence. All throughout the celebrations he took any chance he had to get close to the other, stealing glances when he could but darting away whenever he felt Yao beginning to talk to him. He saw that Yao didn't glare at Batukhan nor did he protest when the other touched him, and doubt began forming in Ivan's mind. Still, he told himself that Yao was simply being polite, he couldn't snap at his host in front of all these people after all.

Ivan had planned to find time tomorrow when Yao will be alone to talk to him, but now…all of his beliefs collapsed. Clearly Yao was enjoying himself and not once did Ivan hear him protest. It seems what he had been told was true, Yao really had forgotten about the pain this man had put the both of them through. Ivan let out a bitter laugh. How could he expect otherwise? Yao was an ancient nation that had seen much, for the sake of his people of course he'd have no qualms about sharing a bed with a former enemy. Ivan's legs trembled and he stumbled back, only kept from falling by the wall behind him. He slid down to the floor as the tears cascaded down his cheeks. As the sounds in the room rose in a crescendo and hit its climax the last spark of light in the young nation's eyes outside the door dimmed and vanished. Again…once again he was alone…

* * *

_**END CHAPTER 15**_

_*Hides behind brick wall* I don't know why I'm being so mean to Ivan! ;A; As for whether Batukhan purposely had Ivan outside listening in, or if it was an accident that depends on what you think and how mean you think the guy is._

___Any and all reviews highly appreciated :)_  



	16. Chapter 16: Awkward Reunion

_**For all author's notes please see Chapter 1.**_

_Apologies once more for the late update. I'll try to update at least a chapter every week. _

_Thanks to all my kind reviewers, you give me great motivation for continuing this story. __  
_

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: AWKWARD REUNION**

Yao woke from his dreamless sleep reluctantly. His eyes felt heavy and his body felt sore. The toll of the journey crept up on him and he groaned, wishing he could just stay in bed all day. A deep chuckle startled him from his sleepy thoughts and he squinted his eyes in the direction of the sound to determine who the cause of it was. Blurrily he saw the shape of another person sitting on the other side of the bed, already dressed for the day.

"Good morning, did you have a pleasant sleep?"

Dazed with sleep, Yao blinked a few times at the shape before the words became coherent in his mind. He let out a soft grunt and buried his face deeper in the pillow, pulling the blanket up high enough to cover his mouth. Usually he enjoyed being up early so that he could take advantage of the fresh, morning air. Practicing tai chi or meditation always ensured his days got off to a good start, but even he had his lazy days. His companion chuckled again, brushing aside a few strands of hair that fell over the sleeping nation's face. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the other's forehead before standing up.

"I have to go greet my Boss and get some work done, but I'll let him know you're too tired from the trip and will come see him later in the day. Get some rest and if you need anything feel free to let the servants know."

Yao mumbled his acknowledgement of the other's words but didn't bother to move from his little cocoon. By the time Batukhan walked out the door and gently closed it behind himself, his lover was already sleeping soundly once more.

* * *

To Yao, it seemed like only a few seconds later when he was woken by the sound of the door opening again. He grumbled under his breath as he heard the other walk around the room, clearly trying to be quiet by tip toeing, but not quite succeeding as Yao's sharp ears caught every movement.

"Ngh..did you forget something?"

The movement stopped as if the person froze to the spot. There was no response and as the seconds ticked by Yao became annoyed. Why didn't the other answer? If the man needed to get something he should hurry up and leave him in peace so he can try to catch some more shut eye. With a growl Yao flung the covers back and sat up on the bed, trying to glare at the perpetrator who had interrupted his beauty sleep, but ending up with a sulky pout. The other person in the room was startled at the sudden movement and he dropped what he had been holding with a gasp of surprise. Yao barely noticed as the pile of clothes hit the ground with a thump, his entire attention focused on the single other presence in the room. That short blond hair, no longer hidden under the hat, those violet jewels blinking back at him, that ever-present scarf now firmly back around the pale neck, those trembling hands now almost big enough to rival his own. Yao felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach and he could only breathe in short gasping pants.

Ivan couldn't tear his gaze away from Yao's. The delicate face that was framed by the waterfall of silky black hair, the gentle eyes that held a wisdom mortals couldn't even hope to acquire, the graceful arch of those perfectly shaped eyebrows, all of the memories from so long ago came crashing back into Ivan at the sight of Yao. He didn't know what to feel, happy at finally seeing the other again, angry at the betrayal he felt, sad that the other seemed content to share another's bed, he felt confused and frustrated and before he realized why hot tears had spilled from his troubled eyes.

Yao was surprised at the other's reaction. He thought Ivan would have been happy to see him but what he read within the other's eyes was anything but happiness. He scrambled out of the bed, grateful he had insisted on re-dressing after his and Mongolia's love making last night, and hurried to Ivan's side. A part of him was surprised at how much Ivan had grown. When they had parted Ivan still seemed like such a child, barely clearing his hips. Now the boy was up to his chin, and his face had begun to lose some of the baby fat it used to have. Leaning down slightly so that he could look the other in the eyes, Yao gently brushed aside the tears.

"What's wrong love? Don't you remember me?"

Ivan wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the question. Of course he remembered the other, how could he possibly forget? The memory of the other within his mind bordered on obsession. Still, the boy kept quiet, not sure where to even start.

Yao grew worried at the boy's silence and gentle shook him in an attempt to get him to say something.

"Ivan, Ivan say something! Are you ok?"

Taking a deep breath to steady his voice, Ivan shook his head to clear it. He swallowed the hesitancy in his throat and blinked a few times.

"M-Mr. Wang, I've been ordered to bring you your clothes for the day. The Master has requested that you join him for lunch."

Yao's brows instantly furrowed at the stiff speech the boy gave. He purposely avoided looking the Chinese nation in the eyes and his body was as rigid as a stick. Unsure as to why Ivan was giving him such an odd treatment Yao backed away a step and studied the other.

"Ivan…what's going on? It's me, Yao, why are you treating me like a stranger?"

Ivan bit his lip to stop the flood of words that were on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to run to the other and hug him tight. He wanted to feel Yao's comforting arms around him, hear those music-like words flow from the other's lips, he wanted so badly to beg for Yao to tell him about how Kiku, Hong, Wan-wan and Yong Soo were doing. Have they grown? Do they still remember him? What happened to the kites they made together?

"You are the honourable guest to this land, we are all under strict orders to treat you with the utmost respect, sir. Please change into these clothes, I will take you to the dining hall."

As he spoke, Ivan bent down to pick up the items he had dropped, gently dusting them off before bowing and offering them for Yao to take. The slender Asian stared at the clothes, then back to Ivan's bent form, frowning. He crossed his arms and tilted his head, trying to piece together the situation in a way that made sense. Ivan said he was under orders, from Batukhan? From his Boss? Exactly what were those orders?

"I'm not moving until you at least look at me, Ivan."

Several minutes passed with neither of them moving. Anyone walking in might have mistaken the two figures as statues. Ivan didn't want to look at Yao's eyes. He knew the power those amber orbs held and he knew he couldn't keep up this act if their eyes met. Desperately, he wished that the other would give up and just take the clothes but as the minutes ticked by with no hint of the other giving in Ivan knew he had no other choice. Slowly and reluctantly the boy raised his head and lifted his eyes to peer at the older nation's face. Still delicate as Ivan remembered, still so pale and smooth. He trembled as their eyes finally met, locking in place like two magnets that were made to attract one another. Yao uncrossed his arms and reached a hand out, brushing the slender fingers down Ivan's cheek.

"You've grown."

Ivan swallowed and lowered his gaze once more.

"I've…learned much."

Yao sighed. He could imagine the kind of lessons Ivan's had in the past fifty years and probably most of them weren't pleasant to learn. Even though Yao had been busy looking after his own people, it was inevitable that he overheard things about Ivan's land as well. Just as Yao was about to reply to Ivan, the door burst open and Batukhan's voice boomed through the room.

"Are you dressed yet? Lunch is almost ready, you must have been really tired to have slept so late Yao."

The Chinese swallowed his words and turned to face the newcomer, quickly grabbing the offered clothes from Ivan.

"Just getting changed now. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Batukhan raised an eyebrow at the scene before him. Although Yao had been quick to cover up what was happening before he entered he still managed to catch the awkward atmosphere that surrounded the two before his intrusion. He noticed Ivan straighten from his bowed position and immediately take several steps back from Yao, keeping his eyes glued to the floor as if hoping it would open and allow him to disappear through a hole. Pretending ignorance, Batukhan walked to Yao's side and gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

"Alright, but hurry. I'm hungry after all that work I had to do, and on my first day back too. Come boy, they could use more help with the preparations."

Without hesitating, Ivan bowed again and followed Batukhan out the door leaving Yao alone with the clothes in his arms. The ancient nation stared at the door that slammed shut behind the two and let out a frustrated sigh. That was totally not how he had pictured his first meeting with the northern nation after so many years. Yao was, however, determined not to give up. Ivan may be putting up a rigid barrier between them, but somewhere behind there lies the boy Yao had met fifty years ago. Yao pressed his lips together and steeled his eyes. He will find that boy again, no matter how much effort it takes.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 16**

_Any and all reviews highly appreciated :)_

_I'm hoping (aka if my fingers are willing to cooperate) that the next chapter will reveal some of what Ivan's suffered while he had been in Batukhan's custody._


	17. Chapter 17: Fifty Years of Pain

_**For all author's notes please see Chapter 1.**_

_Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers.  
This chapter's longer than usual and I wrote it in a bit of a rush so if there's any mistakes please feel free to point it out. _

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Fifty Years of Pain**

Yao sighed as he signed his name elegantly to the document and set the brush down on the holder. Even thousands of miles from his home his work still managed to follow him. It had been almost two weeks since he first arrived in Batukhan's land and after that first morning he hadn't managed to speak even a word to Ivan. Usually the boy was out of sight and whenever he showed himself he always scurried away as quickly as he could. Yao was beginning to feel like he was playing catch with some kind of spirit that was there one minute then gone the next. Shaking his head to clear it, Yao stood up, grabbed his cape to keep the morning chill out and headed for the door. Given how busy Batukhan had been the other hadn't had much time to accompany Yao during the day, usually only coming back in the evening. Unwilling to get stuck inside like some housewife waiting for her husband, Yao had taken it upon himself to go exploring whenever he had a free minute. Several times he had visited the plains, taking a few of his servants with him to see the vastness of the land. The scenery was breathtaking and Yao enjoyed being able to urge his horse to its full speed, his hair fluttering in the wind as he grasped the reins and feeling the powerful animal beneath him, galloping across the endless grassland. He wished he could experience it everyday, the feeling of freedom, of throwing all his cares into that stinging wind and forgetting even for a moment that upon his shoulders were the hopes and dreams of millions of people.

The Chinese stepped out into the brisk morning air. He had woken up early to finish his work so that he still had time to enjoy the morning sun. Everything seemed more peaceful in the mornings, the grass sparkled as the sun shone on the dew that clung to them, the birds sang as they flittered from tree to tree, and the people were more quiet, as if instinctively unwilling to break the peace of the morning. Yao walked slowly from the guest house, nodding at the servants that worked away at their morning chores. He smiled and called out his greetings, stopping for some idle chit chat. Yao enjoyed talking to the help, even though he knew some frowned upon it, he preferred not being someone others cowered before, at least those that haven't crossed his path. He liked listening to his servants tell him about their lives, their family, their loved ones. Being surrounded most of the time by the rich, elite and powerful, Yao knew it was far too easy to forget about those who were less fortunate. He laughed gently as one of the servants excitedly told him about his son, rambling on and on about how adorable the child was and how precious each moment he could spend with the boy was. Yao's eyes sparkled with understanding, for little in the world could compare with the strength of the love parents felt for their children.

Suddenly, their quiet conversation was interrupted as one of the maids came charging through, arms loaded with what looked like laundry. Too busy trying to make sure she didn't drop anything, she crashed into Yao before he could shout out a warning. The man stumbled back, quickly grabbing the girl so she didn't fall as the servant Yao had been talking to began scolding the girl for her carelessness.

"Be careful! Good grief, you're always so clumsy!"  
"Oh I'm so sorry Mr. Wang, I didn't realize you were there!"  
"Pay it no mind my dear, no harm done. Are you ok?"

The girl blushed as Yao's hand on her arm gave a gentle squeeze of reassurance that he wasn't angry and she quickly stepped back to give a slight bow.

"I'm ok, it's just I woke up late so I'm trying to catch up on my chores. My apologies for offending you."  
"Nonsense, you meant no harm."

The girl gave another bow before quickly scurrying away like a scared antelope as Yao watched in slight amusement.

"I'm sorry about that Mr. Wang, she's fairly new here, please do forgive her."

Yao turned to the man he had been speaking with before and smiled.

"Don't worry, I hold no grudge against her. Oh…she dropped something."

Bending down, Yao picked up a folded piece of paper that had fallen, presumably from when the girl had collided with him. He looked up wanting to call the girl back but found she was nowhere in sight. Curious, he opened the paper and immediately his heart began to beat faster, though he showed no sign of it outwardly.

"Ah, I can return it to her sir."  
"No, it's quite alright. You're busy with your work, I will see to it that it gets returned."

Yao flashed the man another smile, hiding the anxiety he felt as he began to walk away. Trying to appear as casual as he could, Yao wandered past the gardens towards the back of the house where he knew the stables were. Some of the workers looked at him curiously as usually only servants had need to enter the stables to take care of the horses and prepare them when the higher ups wanted to go riding, but none of them said anything. Yao clutched the piece of paper he had picked up, reading and re-reading the note written hastily on it in his mind; 'The one which you seek can be found in the stables. Please, he needs your help.'

As he neared the stables Yao noticed it was surprisingly empty. The horses munched away on their hay, but none of the servants were to be found. Yao looked around, given the love that Batukhan had for horses, the stables was quite large and he pondered upon where to start looking. Suddenly, his sharp ears caught the sound of laughter and he cautiously headed in the direction of the noises. The closer he came to the source of the sounds the more he felt that something was off. Admist the laughter were words meant to taunt and tease. The tone of the voices alone revealed to Yao that the cruel words were meant to hurt whoever it was directed towards. Cautiously, Yao approached the noises and flattened himself against one of the walls of a building so that he could he peer around the corner to see who the sources of the noises were without being detected. At the scene that unfolded before him, Yao's expression turned from cautious curiosity to one of rage as his entire body froze.

A boy lay trembling, naked on the floor and encircled by half a dozen men. His slender body looked frail, covered in bruises and dirt mixed with splatters of blood. Two men held his arms in a spread eagle fashion even though the boy clearly had no will to fight, as another held the boy's legs open, preparing to insert himself into the quivering body. His face was turned towards the side, eyes closed from what Yao could see, as if he could make it all disappear if he simply didn't have to see what was being done to him. His body held no resistance, almost like a corpse if not for the shallow rise and fall of his chest and the way he hand dug his fingers into the ground, using so much force as he clawed at the ground that trails of blood mixed with the dirt. One of the men held a whip held it under the boy's chin, using it to urge him to look up.

"Aw, no fighting today? You're much more fun when you're feisty."  
"Are you too numb to feel anything anymore? Is normal sex too boring now?"  
"Hey, we can always tie you up again, you seemed to enjoy that so much last time!"

The boy didn't respond and Yao felt a fire burning within him. How dare they, how dare these _mortals_ lay their hands on another nation? Without thinking Yao grabbed a whip that laid on the floor beside his feet and cracked it against the wall he had been hiding behind, his eyes burning with a fire that promised immense retribution if any dared to cross him.

"ENOUGH!"

The men froze, their eyes quickly looking at the intruder with anger before they realized who they were in the presence of. The boy didn't move an inch, showing no indication that he was even aware of the interruption.

"You dare lay your filthy hands on a nation in such a fashion, _mortals_ you dream of seeing hell so eagerly?!"

The men shrank back as Yao stalked towards them, his hand still gripping the whip and ready to let it snap on any who dared to oppose him. Like mice faced with a hungry cat, the men instinctively backed away, in the process trying to discreetly re-clothe themselves so that they didn't feel quite so vulnerable. Yao pointed the whip at the group and narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"All of you ought to die by a thousand cuts, you pathetic excuses for humans. Garbage like you have no place amongst the living."  
"S-sir…we…we have p-permission…from our L-Lord…"

Yao paused as the man who managed to gather enough courage to inform him of that shrank back in fear. Disbelief flittered through Yao's eyes followed quickly by realization. Batukhan…that damned Mongolian had actually given permission for them to treat Ivan in such a fashion? Snarling like a tiger Yao levelled his glare once more at the trembling mortals before him, although he lowered the whip.

"Get out of my sight. But I warn you, if it turns out you're lying I'll personally see to it you are treated to the most painful death before you journey to the Devil's door."

Without another word the men scattered, fleeing as quickly as they could on shaky legs lest the Chinese should change his mind.

Taking a breath to calm himself Yao knelt down beside Ivan, untying his cape so that he could lay it over the boy like a blanket. Ivan shifted his head as tearful eyes gazed at Yao. His face held no expressions of pain, no anger, no sadness, it looked empty and were it not for the streaks of tears that Yao could see one would have no clue as to the treatment he had just been through. Yao gently cupped one of the boy's cheeks, his heart clenching at the sight.

"Ivan? My dear, can you hear me? It's Yao."

Ivan's mouth opened and closed a few times without sound before he managed to whisper in a hoarse voice;

"J-Jao..san?"

Yao let out a gasp of relief as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the boy's forehead.

"Yes, it's me love. Can you move? We need to get you to the doctor's"

Ivan's mouth twitched as he tried to smile.

"N-no…doctor…Ivan fine. U-used to…happens everyday."

Yao frowned at the information. Everyday? This happens everyday? That's ludicrous! Shaking his head, Yao decided he'll worry about all that later. First he had to get Ivan inside out of this cold and cleaned up. Gently, he put his arms under the boy's body, one under his back and the other at the knees and slowly lifted him up. Ivan's breath hitched as the movement jarred his injuries, but he bit his lip and buried his face against Yao's chest. He hadn't wanted the other to see him like this, he wanted Yao to see him strong and proud, a nation with the strength to defend himself and protect his people. Soundlessly, hot tears poured out from his eyes. Ever since he came here he had been strong, not once in the last five decades did he allow himself to cry. No matter what Batukhan or his men put him through Ivan had persevered, holding back his tears and burying them deep inside, but he didn't know how much more he could handle. He didn't know how much longer this had to go on for and the pain that wracked his body almost daily made living a torture in and of itself.

Yao was silent as he felt the body in his arms shaking. He slowly headed back for the guest house, ignoring the stares the servants he passed along the way threw at him. He wanted to comfort Ivan, wanted to tell him it will all be ok, but he knew the boy had experienced enough to know they'd be empty words. He had no power over Batukhan and even if he could shield Ivan to some extent from Batukhan's men, he had to return to his own palace sooner or later.

Upon reaching the guest house, Yao kicked the door open and walked inside, trying his best not to disturb the boy in his arms. In front of his bedroom door he found the maid that had earlier crashed into him nervously pacing back and forth, trying to appear as if she was dusting and mopping the floor. At the sight of the two, the girl hurriedly opened the door and with a nod from Yao, followed them inside, locking the door after them.

"Get the doctor."

Yao ordered as he went to place Ivan on the bed, as gently as he could. The boy clung to the cape that was still wrapped around him, shivering as he felt the warmth of Yao's body leaving him.

"I-I'm sorry sir, but all the doctors are strictly forbidden from tending to him."

Yao gave the girl a look of disbelief before he sighed in frustration and tried to straighten out his thoughts enough to think of what he should do first.

"Ok, then go draw up a bath, make the water only knee deep and put a stool in the tub. Try to steam up the room with some hot water to keep it warm."

The girl nodded and hustled into the bathroom to carry out the orders. Yao knelt down beside the bed and grasped Ivan's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I'm here love, don't worry, I'll take care of you."

Ivan levelled sad eyes at him, trying to smile but only managing a twitch at the corner of his mouth. He clung to Yao's hand like a lifeline, afraid that if he let go Yao would disappear. He felt so much pain, yet at the same time, he felt numb, as if his body was in a different world.

"J-Jao..san…what did I do? Why Ivan being punished?"

Yao gazed back sadly as he brushed the fingers of his free hand through the short, tangle hair. What did he do? What answer could he give to the boy? He hadn't done anything except to be born, and unfortunately, the birth of every nation is something to be despised in the eyes of some. The birth of one nation meant less territory for another nation, or in some cases, nations, and thus something to be hated by them. Just like the birth of a child meant less freedoms for the parents, but humans are lucky that most parents see a child as something to celebrate, not something to be held in disdain.

"I…I don't know love…but you must hold on, your people are still struggling for you, beneath your pain you must strive to feel their desperation for you to live on."

Ivan's eyes teared at the words. He knew what the hidden meaning was. He could do nothing except accept what was done to him and hope his people will pull through, for if not, he will disappear like so many nations before him. To leave his fate in the hands of others, Ivan wanted to scream until his throat bled at the helplessness he felt. Yao wrapped his arms around the boy and hugged him, whispering soft, comforting words that he knew Ivan probably didn't even understand as the boy cried out all the pain and misery he withheld in the fragile body. Only when the maid returned to inform them that the bath was ready did Yao loosen his grip on the other.

* * *

The bath took over an hour to finish as Yao had taken extra care to not hurt Ivan more than he had to. The whole time, Ivan had stayed quiet, his eyes fixated on the water as Yao chattered about everything he could think of, from his siblings to his pandas, telling Ivan how much they missed him and all the wonderful things they're planning to do with him when he comes for a visit. He forced his voice to be cheerful, wanting to take Ivan's mind off of the sad things that seemed to plague him these days and kept smiling even when the boy showed no sign of reacting.

Finally, as the water began to cool, Yao wrapped a big towel around Ivan and carried him back into the bedroom. The maid had set out some bandages and other medical tools she could find and sat quietly on a chair, waiting to see if she could be of further help to the two. Seeing that Yao had finished bathing Ivan, the girl hurried over and pulled down the blankets for him to tuck the boy under before she went into the washroom to clean up. Yao dried Ivan's hair with a towel as best as he could so that it wouldn't drip everywhere and drench the pillow before he settled down to treat the wounds. As carefully as he could Yao bandaged up the injuries, cringing at all the scars he saw, most of which hadn't existed when he and Ivan had parted.

"Doesn't hurt as much anymore…"

The sudden voice that broke the quiet atmosphere was soft, almost like a breathy whisper, but it still startled Yao. He glanced at Ivan's face and saw tired, amethyst eyes watching him.

"That's good. I'll see if I can get you some painkillers to dull the pain some more, ok?"

Ivan shook his head.

"No, used to hurt lots many years ago, now Ivan used to."

Yao paused in his work and turned to face the other. For several minutes he studied the boy's face, not saying anything and not moving except his eyes. His mouth was pulled tight in a thin line as his brows furrowed. Ivan gazed back unflinchingly, tired and numb.

"Ivan…tell me…these past fifty years…what's happened?"

Yao's request caused a glimmer of emotion to flitter through the lavender eyes but it was quickly suppressed before Yao could decipher it. He knew that asking about the past would force Ivan to relive some unpleasant times, but he had to know. He had to know what happened to the boy, besides the obvious, for the lively sparkle that used to reside in those eyes to have dimmed so much. Taking a deep breathe Ivan allowed his mind to wander back into his memories of when he had first arrived in this land that was so much colder than Yao's warm house.

_~*~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~*~_

By the time Ivan had reached Batukhan's homeland he had grown subdued. He refused to speak and ignored everyone around him. At every given chance he hissed and clawed at whoever dared to come near him like a riled cat and only Batukhan could tame him enough to get close to him. As soon as their destination was reached he had been thrown into a jail cell by himself, and it was here that he had spent more than a decade. For the first few months Batukhan came to visit everyday, and each time Ivan was left in pain. He fought back as best as he could, but given the difference in their sizes Batukhan always had the upper hand. Sometimes he'd be lucky and the man would leave after just a beating, other times he was left after having been forcefully taken. He still remembered the first time, the searing pain as his body felt like it was being physically torn into two, he had screamed and cursed at the man but it served little purpose. His cries were ignored as he was pinned to the floor, and that sense of helplessness was one of the most fearful things Ivan had felt even to this day.

As the months passed, Batukhan began bringing some of his men to the cell with him, joining him in his torment of the boy. The men were initially hesitant to use force against Ivan as he looked like a mere child, but their fear of what would happen if they disobeyed Batukhan caused them to comply. Like predators that crave human blood once they have their first taste, the men began thinking of more and more cruel ways to play with Ivan. They knew he wouldn't die easily and used it to their full advantage to see just how much the boy could take. Countless times they didn't give up until Ivan passed out from the pain and more than once he wished for the darkness that enveloped him to be permanent.

Ivan's dismal days of staring at the grey ceiling came to an end one autumn when Batukhan returned from his annual trip to Yao's palace. He ordered for Ivan to be released from the cell and, to the boy's confusion, gave him the duty of being a servant. It wasn't an enviable position by any means, but to Ivan it seemed like heaven just to be able to walk more than five steps before hitting a wall. He didn't know what caused the sudden change, but he didn't question it either. By then Batukhan only visited his bed every once in awhile, perhaps feeling somewhat bored at Ivan's now much more docile attitude, but his men rarely let a week pass without causing him suffering. It was well known amongst all that he was up for grabs by any that desired him. Laws prevented humans from violating one another but as a foreign nation he was at the mercy of his hosts' will. Some of the servants looked upon him with pity, secretly helping him treat his wounds when they could, but Ivan knew they risked much to even speak a kind word to him. Slowly, he learned how to shut his mind off at will, willing the pain that his body suffered to separate from his mind. He created an imaginary box in his heart, sealing away the tormented feelings he felt and leaving only a blank shell that went through the daily motions of living. Sometimes, he felt so empty and hollow that he purposely sought out a sharp blade, pressing it against his pale skin until drops of crimson liquid dripped down the canvas of criss-crossed scars, just to reassure himself that he was still alive. Why he felt such a deep need to keep living, Ivan wasn't sure, maybe it was that desire of his people that Yao so often spoke of, or maybe it was the desire to see the nation known as the Middle Kingdom once more. All Ivan knew was that he cursed these beings known as humans that created him and the other nations, yet seemed so determined to torment them to the brink of insanity.

_~*~*~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~*~*~_

Yao took a shuddering breath as he set down the roll of bandages that had almost all been used up. He had been listening to Ivan as he continued to work, hands trembling with each word that came out of the boy's mouth. Ivan's voice was void of emotion as he spoke, as if he was reading a script that was in no way connected to him. His body was rigidly still and his eyes were glued to the ceiling. Beside them, Yao was vaguely aware that the maid had returned, doing her best to help at first, but now having a hard time holding back her tears as she listened to the boy's recount of the last fifty years of his life. Yao carefully helped Ivan into some comfortable and warm bedtime clothes before he tucked him in under the blankets. No words could take away the pain Ivan had been through, nor could they comfort him about the future and so, the room was silent save for a few muffled sobs as Ivan slipped into blissful oblivion, for once feeling warm and somewhat content as he felt the hand of another wrap around his own.

* * *

_**END CHAPTER 17.**_

_Any and all reviews highly appreciated :)_  
_  
I'm trying to hurry this fic up so that it gets to the contemporary history where I'm on much more familiar territory (at the same time I guess it'll be hitting on much more controversial topics OTL), so the next few chapters might be a bit vague as they'll most likely be used to skip a few centuries ahead._


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I am sooooooooooooooo sorry for the insanely long hiatus I went on with this story OTL I got stuck writing chapter 18 and didn't know how to continue so I just kept putting it off.

After a chat with a friend I decided I'm going to do a time jump and hopefully, once the ideas start flowing again I can come back and fill in the blanks (or maybe have a flashback chapter that'll fill in the time-gap), so this entry is serving as a place holder and an author's note.

The next chapter is going dive into the First Opium War between China and the U.K. so prepare for a lot of Arthur bastardizing. I apologize to any Arthur-lovers out there. Following that is the Second Opium War and the 8 Nation Alliance where Ivan will make his re-appearance (though not so cuddly and cute as he once was...:\).

I appreciate all the reviews I'm getting, I still do read them even though I haven't updated since the reviews get emailed to me.

Chapter 19 (next chapter) is very short since I was just getting back into the swing of things. I'm going to try and get at least 1 chapter out a week since my knowledge of contemporary history is a lot better than that of ancient history, but if I make any mistakes please feel free to point them out~!

Thanks for your patience and all your encouragement!


	19. Chapter 19: A Falling Empire

_**For all author's notes please see Chapter 1.**_

_I didn't have time to read over this so there'll probably be a lot of spelling and grammar errors, sorry _;;_

* * *

**CHAPTER 19: A Falling Empire**

Yao barely glanced up as the wooden door creaked open. The sound caused a shudder to run through his body as hazy eyes attempted to focus so that he didn't face the other completely defenceless. He knew who it was, the same person who had come to visit him almost every night, the same person who had taken everything from him and brought him, once one of the greatest civilization on the planet, to his knees. Yao was no stranger to invasions or wars, his history was filled with them, each one bringing about stories and legends of heroes and villains, but to be conquered so utterly by a foreign power and made to beg and plead for something so disgusting as a concoction that disillusions his mind made him ill to his stomach. Yet, so many of his people are now under the spell and dependent upon this evil that even his body has become affected. He craved for the taste, the sense of release and even though he knew it was causing his own self-destruction Yao brought the ornate pipe in his hand up to his mouth and inhaled. Someone said that the sign of addiction is when one continues to do something that one knows is harmful but the realization of that revelation did little to cure one of the disease.

The footsteps that had paused at the entrance slowly made their way towards the Oriental nation who had spent several days now lounging wantonly on his bed. He ignored his national affairs, and barely even bothered to get dressed these days. Eyes half-lidded under the spell of the drug he had opened his body to, his hair splayed on the dark red sheets like a black river cutting through the rich red.

Yao turned his head away, knowing he must look like a mess and afraid to look the other in the eyes. This golden-haired devil that had come knocking on his doors, asking to be trade partners, who knew the trouble he would have brought with him? Yao never did trust these foreign devils.

A gloved hand grabbed his dishevelled robe and gave him a shake, the other one gripping his chin and turning it until he had no choice but to face the other nation.

"You were suppose to have a meeting with my boss, remember? Why the bloody hell are you not even dressed yet? My boss needs those trade agreements signed today!"

Yao kept his silence, amber eyes gazing back into jade green holding no sense of comprehension. A resounding 'crack' sounded in the room and Yao reached a hand up to his cheek, feeling only a slight sting as some part of him realized he had been slapped.

"Pull it together! If you want more of the precious Opium you love so much I need those agreements signed!"

Yao's frail body trembled as a gasping laugh left his lips. He closed his eyes to try and orient himself, taking a deep breath as he forcibly tried to clear his mind. He gripped his pipe tightly, the patterns carved on it imprinting into his flesh as he trembled, from distraught, from anger, from humiliation, from the drug. With surprising force Yao flung the pipe at the other, receiving a cry of pain though he didn't make any acknowledgement of realizing the pipe had struck the intended target. He opened his eyes and glared at the man before his bed, snarling like a caged panther.

"Agreement? Is that what it's called in your land? An agreement that poisons my people and kills my land? How dare you enter here without my permission, remove yourself from my chambers at once!"

By the time Yao finished he was panting for breath. It took so much effort to force the words from his throat and he felt dizzy. Unable to process the dark look that masked the other's fact with each of his words Yao was unprepared as he was shoved back onto the bed and pinned. A gloved hand gripped his hair tightly, jerking his head back almost painfully, exposing his pale throat. A knee was pressed to his stomach keeping him in place as disdainful green eyes looked down at him.

"Wang Yao, do you think you are still the mighty empire of the world? The centre of the world? The great 中国 (zhong guo) which stood head and shoulder above all others? Look at yourself! You're weak, vulnerable, a pathetic excuse for a nation wallowing in your own arrogance. I'm warning you Wang Yao, agree to increase your exports to my people and get rid of that Lin Zexu (17) or I will put an end to your five thousand years of existence. That man has proven himself a nuisance to our relations, and we don't want that now do we?"

Tears gathered in rich brown eyes. Each of the words that reached his ears like a hammer, striking the nails of reality deeper and deeper into his heart. His courts were corrupt, his army weak. In exchange for his tea he had allowed this man to bring poison to his people, indulging their weakness and making them unable to function productively for the society. How did it come to this? The single question plagued Yao's drugged mind, his body trembling, from anger, humiliation, frustration but most of all, from fear, a feeling that Yao had never felt in his entire existence, true fear that made his stomach churn.

Arthur Kirkland was never a very patient person. Frustrated at the lack of response he was receiving the golden-haired nation growled as he ripped apart the loosely tied robe, revealing the pale body littered with marks from their previous encounters. This East Asian nation had always been surrounded by a mystical air, the rich silks that originated from his people, the delicious spices that his own explorers were willing to risk their lives in an attempt to obtain, the land of dragons and phoenix that had to galls to call himself the Middle Kingdom and now here he lay, defenceless at the feet of the most industrious nation. He only had himself to blame for allowing his people to fall to such a level.

Outside the great chambers of Yao the servants could only listen silently to the screams that ensued. None dared to interrupt even as their hearts clenched in pain, daring only to offer a prayer in their minds to any great Buddha that was willing to listen to come and save their nation. The country was already in chaos and it didn't seem like there was any end to it in sight. Although most of the servants had little education and could barely read they had sharp instincts when it came to the courts where they grew up in. The hush-hush tones of the officials, the foreigners that now strode into the grand palace as if their owned it, none of it meant positive things for the country. As Arthur strode out of Yao's room, straightening his uniform as he walked, barely a glance was spared for the ashen faced servants that lined the hallway outside. He only paused slightly as he saw a young boy, short, choppy hair dark as his elder brother's standing at the end of the long corridor, watching him with eyes void of emotion. His petal-like lips were drawn in a frown and Arthur could tell his jaw was clenched tight, most likely suppressing any biting remark he was thinking. Not one for gloating, Arthur brushed past the boy.

"Tell you ge-ge if he wants the family safe he'll wise up and sign those papers ASAP."

The boy didn't budge until the heavy footsteps of the intruder was out of earshot. The words that were whispered to him hung heavy in the air. Hong Kong knew the dire situation his ge-ge was in but was helpless to do anything about it. Would this be the end to their happy family? Would ge-ge disappear as Ivan had so long ago? Without a sound he raced for the door at the other end of the hall, pushing aside the wooden doors with a bang that echoed in the air. His observant eyes immediately spotted Yao's lone figure on the bed, robes on the floor, so still that for a moment Hong feared he was too late.

"G-get out…I didn't call for help…"

Hong bit his lip but shuffled closer to the other, keeping his eyes on the floor as he couldn't bear to see the state his brother was in.

"Ge..ge-ge…it's me…"

Hong's voice was like an electric jolt, causing Yao to shoot up in bed and scramble to cover himself with something. In the process he entangled himself in the blankets and flipped over the side of the bed with a yelp, landing on the hard floor with a sickening thud. Hong was near tears as he watched Yao's intoxicated state, rushing to the other's side to see if he had been hurt. Carefully he pulled the blanket down and did his best to cover the older man with it.

"Ge-ge…please..you have to stop, it's killing you. You're going to die."

Yao pushed himself up, leaning against the side of the bed as he held the blanket tightly. He looked at Hong with tired eyes, a sad smile lingering on his dry lips. His free hand brushed back the boy's bangs marvelling at how much his young brother had grown.

"Maybe…it's my time. Nothing in this world lasts forever after all."

Hong flung himself at the other, his slender arms wrapping tightly around the man's neck as he held on desperately. No, he didn't want to imagine going on without Yao. Yao had always been there, ever since he could remember, Yao was immortal, untouchable by the hands of time. Who will tuck him in at night, who will hang lanterns with him on New Years? Who will scold Yong Soo for kicking him under the dinner table and who will comfort him when he has nightmares? Hong dug his face into the crook of Yao's neck, wanting to believe everything right now was a nightmare and that it will all be better when he opens his eyes again.

"You're forever, everyone says so! Why can't you just kick that Kirkland out like all the others before him?"

Yao embraced the warm body against his own, realizing only now how cold he had been feeling before. Kick Kirkland out? If only it were that easy. The man had taken the gunpowder he had invented for fireworks and times of celebration and turned it into deadly weapons used to kill and murder. No matter how great a warrior is with the sword and bow and arrow he is hardly a match for the power of a gun. The times have changed and this time, it has left Yao behind.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 19**

_Any and all reviews highly appreciated :)_


	20. Chapter 20: A Brothers Love

_**For all author's notes please see Chapter 1.**_

_Some love for the HKxYao shippers? :D Don't worry, dear Ivan will be back soon :3 And holy cr*p I didn`t expect the flood of reviews O_o Thank you all so much!_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 20: A Brother's Love**

The days passed in a blur, day and night merging into one in the mind of Wang Yao. The heavy curtains over his windows were rarely lifted, leaving his room almost permanently in a dim glow from the candlelight. He despised going outside, the sunlight almost burning his eyes and he couldn't bear the looks he received. Some were of anger, glaring at him in disgust, others were of pity, the respect he had once felt and enjoyed even amongst his own people ran thin. He left the piles of papers the Emperor had asked him to read over, stacked high on his desk and then on the floor when the wooden table no longer had space. The calligraphy brushes on their stand became dusty, and even his great dragon seal became weighed down with cobwebs. To Yao, however, none of it mattered, as long as he had his pipe in hand nothing else mattered in his mind. He never even took notice of that fact that his siblings rarely came to see him anymore, only Hong would still drop by, trying to clean his room as best as he could, begging, pleading, trying everything he could think of to get his older brother back to his old self.

Yao didn't know whether it was night or day when it happened. A loud banging awoke him from hi s slumber and before he could open groggy eyes some had grabbed the collar of his robe and began shaking him as if trying to forcefully shake the cloudiness from his eyes.

"Wh-what the? Stop that! Leave me alone!"

"Ge-ge! Ge-ge, wake up! You MUST awake at once! War has broken out! The Emperor needs you at his side, your people need you!"

The urgency in the other's voice failed to push Yao into action. He pushed at the other, annoyed at the intrusion on his sleep and tried to curl back into his blankets with a grumble of complaint.

"Whatever it is, leave it for tomorrow."

Hong glared down at his brother, his eyes frantic and frustrated. In a moment of furry at Yao's lack of care he jerked Yao back up with one hand and brought his other hand down with a resounding smack. The sound was like a thunderbolt to Hong's ears, never had he dared to raise a hand to Yao and never had he felt a need to. Even now when he had no other choice the act somehow felt blasphemous.

Yao brought his hand up and lightly touched the cheek where he had been hit. A red imprint was already showing on the deathly pale skin. Bloodshot eyes peered at the younger boy from beneath watery lashes, his mouth falling open as if he couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

"I…I'm sorry ge-ge, but Kirkland has declared war because of the opium Lin has confiscated and burned! He is demanding for us to compensate him for it!"

Yao was still for a few minutes, trying to process the information. Finally, when Hong had thought maybe Yao had gone into shock, the man lunged forward and stumbled out of bed. Hastily he tied the robe tighter and brushed a hand through his tangled hair. Without a word he headed for the door, almost falling over himself and having to lean against whatever he could get his hands on just to stay upright. Hong hurried to his brother's side and tried to steady him, feeling his eyes tear up as he witnessed just how much Yao had fallen from his days of glory.

"Ge-ge, why don't you send for the servants to bring your Dragon carriage here? You're in no condition to walk."

Yao stubbornly shook his head and kept pushing on, each step taking all the will power he had to not collapse onto the cold floor.

"N-no…Emperor….I must see…Emperor.."

It seemed like an eternity before Yao finally burst through the doors of 太和殿 (tai he dian), The Hall of Supreme Harmony where the Emperor usually held court. Even though it was night time the flickering candlelight signalled that the most revered human in the land, the one hailed as a descendent of the dragon was still working away. He looked up startled as Yao and Hong stumbled in, barely clearing the door step. Hong was half holding, half carrying Yao's weight and Yao was coughing and gasping for breath.

"My goodness, whatever are you doing out of your room? You're in no condition to be moving about!"

The Emperor hurriedly removed himself from the Dragon throne and helped Hong carry the wheezing man to the chair, setting him down carefully. Yao took several minutes before the coughing subsided, he felt as if his lungs were trying to squeeze all the air out and no oxygen could get in.

"Your…your majesty…the…war…England…status…"

The Emperor's eyes were incredulous as the broken words fell out of the ghostly lips. In this state Yao wanted a briefing of the current status of the war? Would he even understand what was being said to him?

"They've initiated attacks in Guangdong, but rest assured we will see to it they gain not one inch of our sovereign soil. They have travelled a long way and are tired, plus their supplies are limited as are their manpower, we will overwhelm with numbers alone."

The man's eyes almost gleamed in the light, as if with each word he spoke he felt more reassured that victory was within reach. Yao, however, sensed a foreboding he couldn't shake since the first dosage of Opium had entered his veins. He reached out a frail hand and grasped the other's yellow robe, the colour only adorned by the Emperor. He forced his eyes to focus and he pinned the mortal with a piercing gaze that could freeze the blood of the one whom it was directed towards.

"Listen carefully…United Kingdom..powerful, their weapons…we're no match. Millions of our people…using Opium…Do not underestimate them. They wish…to conquer me…like they did to India. Their hearts are wild…ruthless…stop them, immediately."

By the time Yao finished his broken speech both the Emperor and Hong were trembling. Hong's eyes were misty with tears, this was the first time he had heard Yao admit to being weaker than another nation. Yao had always been proud, some might even say arrogant, and to admit his weakness, Hong knew, pained him more than words can express. The Emperor shakily nodded his head, eyes looking defeated. Yao knew the nation better than anyone, more-so than from the reports he received daily on the condition of every corner of his land, Yao could feel his nation's rise and fall. Nothing could be hidden from him by a mortal when it came to his people and if the words he spoke were true, the Emperor knew they were in trouble. Without another word he hurried to his desk and began writing a decree to the governors in Guangdong, giving instructions for combat and making preparations for war.

Hong leaned down next to his brother, wrapping an arm around the slumped shoulders and brushing a gentle kiss to the man's sweating forehead as he had done so many times for Hong. He grasped Yao's shaking hand tightly, wanting to tell the man that he will still be here, no matter what happens he will stand by Yao. Kiku almost never came to visit them anymore, after Yao began using Opium Kiku had distanced himself, preferring to stay in his own place. Taiwan still came around sometimes, helping where she could, but the sight of how far Yao had fallen always drove her to tears making every visit an emotional rollercoaster. Yong Soo was even more distant than Kiku, the energetic boy refusing to even set foot in Yao's place until "he (Yao) cleaned himself up". Hong had had a large argument with Yong Soo with his choice of words towards Yao but in the end the usually cheerful boy had stormed out without looking back. Now only Hong was left at Yao's side, even though he couldn't stand the smell of the drug that hung in the air of Yao's room he still tried to go see his brother as often as he could. He knew in the back of his mind that these days with Yao might be becoming increasingly limited. Kirkland's merchants have already made use of his own ports and, given his situation as an island so close to Yao, it is very strategically located. He had heard that the foreign nation has demanded of Macau to allow him the usage of his ports, but Macau had declined and now Arthur could only count on Hong. The boy wished he had the strength to kick out this yellow-haired invader for all the pain he's putting his family through, didn't he see that people were getting hurt? The Opium that destroyed lives and brought heartache to so many families, in which world was it a fair trade to give this poison in exchange for the fragrant tea Yao produced? Hong had heard that the people in Arthur's land were ruled differently than in Yao's land. They had what they called a Parliament _and_ a monarchy that ruled and within the Parliament the people of the land could vote on important decisions. While that had sounded splendid to Hong when he first learned of it he had to wonder what kind of cruel humans could vote to allow this kind of treachery to take place. Were Arthur's people so different from his own brothers and sisters? A streak of protectiveness overtook Hong's mind. In the past Yao had always been the one to take care of them but now he knew Yao needed help. His addiction to the Opium and the country's weakened state has created a down-falling cycle with one cause catalyzing the effect of the other and vice versa. No matter what, he'll protect his big brother. Hong's mouth set in a determined line as he repeated that phrase over and over in his mind, like a mantra that will come true if said enough times.

Yao felt the tight grip his brother had on his hand and glanced up. When did the boy grow so much? Only a few decades ago he still had to bend down to pick up the boy in his arms but now his height already reached Yao's shoulder when they stood side by side. Even in the dim light the grim look on the younger man's face was evident and Yao couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for making his brother worried so. As if trying to offer reassurance he squeezed the hand that was clenched around his own, attempting a smile.

"It'll be ok…Hong…I promise.."

The boy had a hard time believing the promise given the strained and painful look of that smile, but he smiled back and hugged his brother, wanting to warm up the frail body with his own heat. Even if it was just an empty wish, he'll grant Yao at least that much comfort.

"I know ge-ge, you'll make everything alright again, like you always do."

* * *

**END CHAPTER 20**

_Any and all reviews highly appreciated :)_


	21. Chapter 21: Clash of Nations

_**For all author's notes please see Chapter 1.**_

_More love for HKxChina shippers? I don't really know HK's view of the mainland before it was colonized by the UK so I made it up as the inner fangirl in me wanted it to be. The next chapter (or two) is going to focus on HK and China before I dive into the 2nd Opium War where a certain big-boned nation will make his re-appearance._

_As always, thank you all for your kind re_views :)

_P.S. All statistics were taken from wikipedia_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 21: Clash of Nations**

August 29th, 1842.

Yao stood on the deck of the HMS Cornwallis, looking out over the port of Nanking. The day was gloomy, heavy clouds lingering in the sky as if sensing the sombre mood of the people it loomed over. Below the deck Yao knew the representative of Queen Victoria of England and his own representative were negotiating the terms to bring an end to the war that had laid waste to his land. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the absurd term. Negotiate. More like they tell him what they wanted from him so that they'll stop painting his land with the blood of his people.

Dropping his head, hazel eyes gazed at the gently rocking waves, his mind wondering how in the world 19,000 soldiers from a land he had once thought barbaric and uncivilized had managed to overpower his entire military, bringing the nation to its knees. Even more humiliating and painful, Kirkland had only suffered about 500 casualties, wounded and killed included, while Yao's people…

The thought alone brought a flood of tears to the auburn eyes. Almost 20,000 of his people…gone. Families ruined, his land scorched, his pride trampled, the tears, the pain, the frustration of his people, it made Yao's head spin and he had to lean against the rails to stop the dizziness from causing him to fall overboard.

A soft hand on his back made the Asian man whip around, immediately regretting the move as it only made his head pound harder, a feeling Yao was all too familiar with recently. Ever since that night when Hong had brought him the first report of War Yao had refused to touch Opium again. Although the fact that by now around 2 million of his people were addicts affected his body greatly, Yao never touched his own pipe since the War began. The withdrawal he had had to suffer from stopping so abruptly had been excruciating. He had ranted and raved, flying into rampages around the palace, tripping over himself to find the drug. The only one that managed to stop him from relapsing was his brother who never left his side for a second. Day and night Hong had been there, wrapping comforting arms around the shaking man, offering words of encouragement and support, and when the need arose, tying him to the bed just to stop him from sneaking out and buying some on the streets. Hong never complained and never gave up, and even on this diplomatic trip Hong had insisted on coming along in case Yao needed help. The young boy was never one to speak much but he had grown into a solid anchor that Yao had come to depend on.

The person who greeted Yao when he turned, however, wasn't his beloved brother but the nation that had made his recent years so miserable. Green eyes watched him observantly, blond bangs falling over them making it hard to read the man's expression. Yao instinctively recoiled, flattening himself against the rails as he glared back, lips twisting in disgust.

"What do _you_ want?"

The words were almost spat out, as if the taste of them made the speaker want to vomit. He was answered with a shrug as the man ran a gloved hand through his short hair, moving to settle beside Yao against the rails of the ship, looking out over the city. The Asian watched the other's every move suspiciously, like he expected the man to strike out against him without warning like a snake.

"The air's too suffocating below, I came up for some air."

Yao rolled his eyes. Right, and abroad this giant ship he just had to come find _his_ little corner for air. Trying to shuffle away from the other without making it seem obvious, Yao set his lips in a thin line. He had nothing to say to this man. Words couldn't possibly express the vile feelings of contempt he held towards the actions of the other nation, and although Yao understood Arthur was no more in charge of his own actions as Yao was it was easier to direct his anger at a single person; the representation of the nation.

"You know, not everyone in my land agreed to the declaration of war. Even some in my Parliament felt it unjust and uncalled for."

A bark of incredulous laughter left Yao's lips. He levelled mocking eyes at the other not knowing whether he wanted to cry or laugh more at the words.

"What's this? An attempt to make me forgive you? Make me like you more? Forget that you just made 2 million of me people addicts to a poison that will kill them on top of the other thousands your military just annihilated? You will pardon me if my forgiveness runs thin."

A heavy sigh was accompanied by slumped shoulders as Arthur lifted remorseful eyes to Yao.

"I just want you to know, not all of my people enjoy seeing you suffer so. Unfortunately the most powerful ones…the most powerful ones tend to be the most ruthless."

Deep down, Yao was surprised at this sudden confession. Ever since the war's outbreak he had had no chance to speak with Arthur, both of them confined to the commander's headquarters. In a place where sympathizing with the enemy will get you killed there was little room for compassion, only encouragement to see the other side as the villain, the enemy, the immoral, unjust, cold blooded and inhuman. Yao knew that that was dangerous since after the war many had trouble breaking through that veil to see others in a negative and suspicious light, and even Yao had to take some time to readjust to normalcy outside of a military campaign. Presently, however, Yao's body still ached from the devastating defeat he had suffered at the hands of the nation before him. Not only did he lose the war, he had been humiliated, his dignity ripped from him and his people. The great Middle Kingdom, the ancient civilization of the East, where roaring rivers raced between soaring peaks, where thousands of years have honed a rich and thriving culture deep as the deepest of the seas, one would never believe any of those if they were to see the state the Kingdom was in now.

Yao bit his lip as his head pounded again like the drums of war he had been hearing far too often lately. Closing his eyes he lifted his head, trying to breath in some of the brisk air to clear his head.

"The terms of your treaty are absurd. Five more ports for trade opened to you with the ability to trade at your will and payment to you of 21 million silver dollars as compensation for a war you started, tell me Mr. Kirkland, exactly what kind of ingenious Western logic is this that victims pay compensation to criminals?"

Arthur flicked his eyes at Yao, his face stern. The biting words were dripping with disdain and Arthur had a feeling the Chinese man was almost on the verge of a breakdown if he gets pushed any further. His country was in ruin and for the first time he faced a very realistic possibility of being wiped from this Earth, that was enough of a threat to try the most steel minded.

"Criminals do not exist in international relations. Only the powerful and the weak, one dictating the rules to the other. Your governor, Lin Zexu burned our opium without compensation, earning the ire of my people, he is the one that ought to be branded the criminal."

Like lightening Yao turned to face Arthur full on, his lips snarled like an enraged tiger, one hand gripping the railing so tightly the wood cracked under his grip. His eyes seethed as auburn eyes almost glowed with a golden hue.

"Lin Zexu is a hero. He may have been scapegoated by this detestable government because they are weak and cowardly when faced with your modern weapons but in the minds of my people he will live on as a hero who feared neither you nor the corrupt government. You are in no position to speak so ill of him Arthur Kirkland."

Arthur found himself frozen to the spot at the sudden change in Yao. He could certainly understand why people compared the nation with a dragon now, and the words almost made the temperature around them drop to below freezing. Forcibly shaking himself out of his reverie, Arthur knitted his brows together as Yao's words stoked his own fire. Where does this arrogance come from? Even when beaten to such an extent Yao had the nerve to speak to him in such a haughty fashion. Arthur yearned to break that spirit in Yao and see the man break down completely. What a thrill it would be to see this great nation on his knees, to see those rich, brown eyes begging, to claim that slender, lithe body for himself. Neither Arthur's demand for money or access to his land had seemed to break Yao, though it had chipped his self-esteem and the Englishman grasped for the only other thing he could think of that Yao held dear.

"My position? Surely one who has fallen so low is in no way eligible to judge the position of others. A nation that had fallen to arrogance and corruption, Wang Yao you are no better than I, forcing those other nations whom you selfishly call 'siblings' to obey your every command. You took from them as I take from you now, I have liberated them from your backwards ways and enlightened their path to the future."

Yao bristled at the mention of his brothers and sister. His mind went wild as it tried to deny Arthur's accusations, his jaw clenching in anger.

"**_WHAT_**? I have _NEVER_ forced them into anything! I would _NEVER_ force poison down their throats and regale in their suffering. You foreign devil, how dare you…how dare you even ponder upon those lies?"

Arthur smirked as Yao lost his composure. Success. He had broken through the dragon's cool façade, and Arthur planned to peel away all the layers of Yao's shields until the Asian was stripped to his core, vulnerable and defenceless.

"Have you told yourself the lies so often that you've come to believe them too, Yao? Haven't you noticed how quickly these darling 'siblings' of yours have dispersed as soon as you fell from that golden throne? How often do they come to see you? Has any of them offered a helping hand in your time of need? Don't fool yourself any longer Wang Yao, they stayed with you because you were once the almighty dragon of the East whom all others admired and feared. They obeyed because they had to to escape your ire, but make no mistake that bond of 'family' was in your mind alone."

Yao's blood boiled and he felt it harder and harder to breath. He grasped his chest with one hand, coughing and gasping as he fell to his knees. His body was too weak from the fighting and the lingering effects of the opium leaving him unable to defend himself. The continuous coughing hurt his throat, as if a sharp needle was jabbing at it repeatedly. Yao felt something gurgling in the back of his throat and he quickly clasped his hand over his mouth, tasting the coppery flavour on his tongue before he spat it out into his palm. The warm, thick liquid dribbled through his fingers, dripping onto the wooden deck as Yao tried desperately to curb the hacking coughs. Dammit, why now? Why in front of this man did his body have to betray his weakness?

A concerned hand carefully patted his back, the owner kneeling down beside Yao and offering a silk handkerchief. A pair of butterflies was embroidered in the corner, a design Yao was too familiar with since he had been the craftsman behind the décor. With a nod of thanks he took the offering and wiped his mouth, his cough finally subsiding as his mind came back to its senses. Beside him, Hong watched quietly, still rubbing his brother's back without a word. He had heard the last bit of the conversation between Yao and Kirkland but before he could come to his brother's defence the boy watched with widened eyes as the black-haired nation fell. Lifting his head Hong pinned the foreigner with a cold look that mimicked the one Yao had graced at Arthur only moments before.

"That's not true."

Hong was never one for many words but when he did speak it was always something he felt strongly about. Three shorts words rang in Yao's ear and he glanced up at his brother, feeling his heart pounding. He grasped the handkerchief still in his hand tightly, eyes tearing as his little brother came to his aid.

Without another word, as if ignoring Arthur's presence, Hong wrapped an arm around Yao's waist, the other holding the arm closest to him and helped the older nation up from the deck. Yao had to lean heavily on the smaller boy as his own legs were shaky and threatened to give out on him without warning. At times like these he was really glad Hong had grown so much in the recent years, blossoming from the adorable yet sullen child into a find looking young man. Though his height was still no match for Yao his body had begun the transformation from that of a boy to that of a man, sturdy muscles shaping and the baby fat slipping away from his face. Yao could feel the strength in his baby brother's body as the other supported his weight with relative ease, his grip on Yao tight and secure as if trying to reassure the other that all was going to be ok.

"We were a family. We will always be a family. Don't compare yourself to big brother, you aren't worthy of that privilege."

Hong's words didn't waver. He gave Arthur a harsh glare before moving to help Yao back down the stairs into the body of the ship where he could rest a bit. Arthur found himself standing alone, watching the retreating back of the two brothers, so similar yet still so different. Yao's last defence, his last anchor, his last hold on security; all of a sudden Arthur knew exactly how to break the Asian man and he stormed off to find his representative in the negotiation process to add one more stipulation to the treaty that will bring an end to this war that was won far too easily.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 21**

_Any and all reviews highly appreciated :)_


	22. Chapter 22: Brothers and More

_**For all author's notes please see Chapter 1.**_

_**WARNING:**__**GRAPHIC SMEX SCENE**__ in THIS CHAPTER! Read at your own discretion!_

_I'm not sure what came over me, maybe I wanted Yao to get some love before his world goes to hell in a handbasket or something. I don't usually ship this pair since well...I see them as brothers more, but meh, why not XD_

_Which also serves as my __**second warning**__ for this chapter: __**BROTHERCEST**__ (though they're nations...so...not sure if human normalities of that nature applies to this O_O;;)_

_I think I can't write smex scenes well, I keep having to take loooooooong breaks because I get...distracted *cough*_

* * *

**CHAPTER 22: Brothers and More**

Hong helped Yao down the creaky steps, carefully guiding his brother to one of the many rooms on the ship. A small window allowed some light in, displaying the barely furnished chamber. A desk, a shelf, a chair, a lamp and a bed was all that was available. The ship swayed as the waves rocked it and Yao stumbled, sending them tumbling. Hurriedly Hong twisted his body to catch the other as they fell, wincing as his back hit the floor with Yao splayed on top of him. The man was still wheezing as if out of breath and Hong frowned in concern at the flushed look on Yao's face as if he had a fever. Usually sharp eyes were watery and hazy, his body trembling slightly.

"S-sorry Hong…ge-ge just needs..some time to..catch his breath. Guess I'm..getting old..haha…"

Yao's weak attempt at reassuring him made Hong's heart ache painfully. Without a word he shuffled out from under Yao and stood up, lifting the other into his arms with relative ease. Surprised at the sudden move Yao could only wrap a hasty arm around the boy's neck for security, bringing their faces only inches apart. Taking advantage of the height afforded to him in this position Hong placed a soft kiss to Yao's hair, the smell of peonies bringing back a flood of memories in his mind. How long has it been since he smelled that instead of opium?

"You rest here ge-ge, I'll go check on how the negotiations are going."

As he mumbled those words Hong approached the bed and gently placed Yao down, but before he could straighten back up Yao's hand grabbed his sleeve, the soft lips lifting in a wry smile.

"Since when…did you grow so much?"

Hong looked away from those eyes that seemed capable of reading every thought in his mind. Yao had always held a certain attraction for him but when he was younger he had chalked it up to brotherly admiration. Nowadays with Yao so weakened and dependent on Hong the boy found himself feeling more and more protective, but beneath that was something else…a softer feeling that made Hong's heart flutter every time he watched the wind breeze through those ebony locks.

"I…I just…"

A tender hand caressed his cheek, tracing the blush that spread over them. Yao knew exactly what feeling was settling in the pit of Hong's stomach, it was normal for all of their kind once a certain age is reached. Though Yao liked to think of himself and Hong as brothers it was quite different than the type of relation human siblings held. Their relation was not one of sharing a mother and father but a bond held together by the people that call their land home. Moving his hand to gently guide the other's chin, Yao brought Hong's gaze back to his own.

"Tell me…what your thoughts are…"

Hong hesitated. He swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat and tried desperately to think of something to wrench his mind away from admiring the soft flush that now graced Yao's face, those auburn eyes, so caring and understanding, the rosy lips that beckoned to him. Blinking rapidly Hong forced himself to lean away from Yao, his hand grasping for the silk pouch that was tied to his belt.

"S-sugar, you..you should get some..sugar in your blood."

Producing a small piece of candy from the pouch Hong disposed of the wrapper and brought the delicate sweet to Yao's lips. The older nation's smile only grew, somewhat amused at how flustered the usually poker-faced boy was. He pushed himself to sit up on the bed, taking the offered candy between his fingers daintily. Without a second thought Yao moved his hand to Hong's slightly parted lips, pushing the piece of candy through them. Hong felt frozen to the spot as Yao then grasped the front of his silk robe, his body almost floating closer until he could feel the man's warm breath. Their eyes locked, one showing desperation as he tried to control his pounding heart, the other calm and reassuring, speaking of millennias of experience. A pink tongue darted out and licked Hong's parted lips, tasting the lingering sweetness that remained from when the candy brushed against them. A sharp intake of breath was heard as Hong's burning brown eyes searched frantically in Yao's for…something.

Slowly, almost as if afraid of getting burned, the younger boy leaned in, allowing his lips to settle over the older man's in a chaste kiss that made Yao want to laugh at how innocent it was. Instinct kicked in as soon as their lips touched, Hong's eyes slipped shut as his head tilted to allow their lips a better fit. Yao complied, allowing his body to take over as his own eyes shut, leaving only the feel of Hong's warm mouth over his own. The kiss was slow, and Hong wasn't sure how far to push. It felt like a dream to feel Yao's lips under his own. Yao allowed the boy to take his time, not pushing or taking the lead. When he felt the soft tongue pushing experimentally at his lips he parted them with ease. Yao moved the hand on Hong's robe to wrap around the other' neck, pulling him onto the bed. Hong followed without thinking, crawling over the other's body as their kiss deepened. Yao's mouth was hot and moist, tasting mostly of the light fragrance of tea, yet Hong couldn't help but notice the lingering taste of opium, making him pull away. Puzzled as the boy hastily broke the kiss Yao opened darkened eyes. Given the small size of the bed the older man was backed against the wall in order to accommodate the younger boy's presence. Slender fingers combed through the choppy black hair. Hong never liked leaving his hair long like Yao, he had complained it was too much trouble to care for, preferring the boyish cut that was easy to maintain. Even so, however, the softness mimicked Yao's locks, smooth, silk-like, and dark as the midnight sky.

"What's wrong?"

The soft question made Hong wince. He wasn't sure how to explain without hurting Yao but the taste and smell of that disgusting drug always made his stomach churn. He rolled the melting piece of candy over his tongue, trying to use its sweetness to mask the lingering aftertaste as he tried to think of an answer to Yao's question.

"I…the…um…"

Seeing how unwilling or unable the boy was to voice his thoughts, Yao decided not to push and instead cupped the rosy cheeks with his hands, leaning up to press a comforting kiss to the other's forehead.

"Shh…it's ok…just do what your body tells you to."

The suggestion made Hong even more uncertain. His body was telling him a million things, none of which he was sure how to do. In Hong's peripheral vision he saw the flash of a pale throat as Yao leaned up for another kiss. Without another thought Hong leaned in and pressed his lips to the smooth skin, his hand instinctively moving to hold Yao's chin up to allow him easier access. With a soft gasp of surprise Yao clasped his hands to the back of the boy's head, cradling him as insistent lips sucked and teased at his sensitive skin. Hong placed butterfly kisses along Yao's throat, sucking and nipping as he went. He quite enjoyed seeing the red marks that seemed to magically appear on Yao's almost white skin, like the plum blossoms that bloomed amidst the wintery snow. A growl rumbled from Hong's chest as he found his downward descendent blocked by the high collar of Yao's robe, not even sparing it an extra though Hong undid the buttons that held the collar closed, his fingers swift and well-practiced. Like a child in a candy store for the first time that kept finding new and tempting sweets to try, Hong couldn't help himself as he suckled on Yao's collarbone, dipping his tongue into the space between the two and lapping at it like a hungry puppy.

Yao's breath was heavy, his eyes only half open as he allowed himself to simply feel all that Hong was giving. It had been so long since he felt safe with another in bed, but Hong wouldn't hurt him, Hong would treat him with care. He shuddered as he felt the boy's hands wandering over his robed body, searching out the intricate buttons and removing them from their constraints one by one. Shakily, Hong brushed aside the garment, revealing Yao's torso to the cool air. Expecting to see smooth, pale skin like an untouched canvas, Hong was shocked to find Yao's body littered with scars and injuries. Old ones that were almost faded, new ones that had barely begun to heal, Hong was left wondering how someone as frail looking as Yao managed to carry on his daily affairs as if nothing was the matter with so many wounds.

Sensing the boy's surprise, Yao brushed back the messy bangs, making the other lift his eyes from his torso so that their eyes would meet.

"It's ok…it doesn't hurt anymore."

Hong wanted to ask if that meant Yao has been injured so much it was numb to him because that certainly didn't sound ok, but before he could utter a sound Yao began to wriggle out of his robe, pulling his arms from the sleeves and tossing the garment aside. Hong watched, mesmerized at the other's fluid movements, Yao was never very muscular but his body used to be toned. Now, however, it was almost painful to see. The hints of his ribs were clear and he looked as if he barely had any flesh on his bones.

Yao looked up as he finished his task, leaving his pants on for the time being. He wrapped his arms around his own chest, hugging himself tightly as he gave Hong a sad smile.

"Does it disgust you? What I've become?"

Hong lunged at Yao, wrapping his own arms tightly around the man. He felt so small, so fragile, like a delicate porcelain doll that would be crushed if Hong embraced him too strongly. Burying his face against the other's shoulder Hong felt like weeping for all the pain his brother had been through.

"No…you're beautiful…like you've always been."

Quietly, Yao stroked Hong's back, his body revelling in the warmth offered by the other. Hong pressed trembling lips to Yao's chest, right above where his heart beat steadily. Carefully, he readjusted their positions and laid Yao back down on the bed, himself kneeling over the prone body as if to offer his worship. Hong's lips kissed their way down, lingering over a rosy nipple. He brushed his tongue over it lightly, delighting in the soft moan he received from Yao. He lapped at the bud, loving the way Yao squirmed beneath him. Taking the sensitive bud between his lips he nibbled lightly, causing Yao to arch off the bed as he panted from the attention. Desperate fingers gripped his short hair tightly, begging for more. Not removing his mouth from Yao's nipple, Hong's hand sneaked lower. He lightly placed it over the growing bulge in Yao's loose pants, gradually applying pressure. Yao gasped at the feather light touch, almost like an illusion that teased him.

"H-Hong…please…"

The whimpery voice electrified every nerve in the boy's body. He had never heard such a needy voice come from this man and never would he have thought it be directed at him. Swallowing hard he cautiously slipped his hand under the waistband, using his trimmed nails to draw teasing designs at the base of Yao's need. Biting down on his knuckles to keep himself from crying out, Yao's free hand fisted the bed sheets in a death grip. His mind was barely coherent as he writhed under Hong's watchful eyes.

Slowly, with a patience that almost drove Yao crazy, Hong pulled the silk pants from his legs, kissing every inch of skin that was revealed. He sat up to take in the view of Yao fully unclothed, a snowy canvas that had the markings of thousands of years. Yao felt himself blush at the studious way Hong looked at him, as if trying to burn the image into his mind. He reached up and wordlessly asked to be embraced, a request Hong was only too happy to oblige. Wrapping their arms around each other, Hong nuzzled Yao's ear, worrying the lobe between his lips as his fingers deftly removed the tie that held Yao's hair together.

"I love you, ge-ge."

Tears spilled from Yao's eyes at the words. So simple, so beautiful, offering comfort, reassurance, everything he wanted and needed. Quietly Yao buried his head against Hong's still-clothed shoulder, weeping out his misery for the first time since he began his fall.

Not removing himself from the embrace, Hong re-adjusted his position so that he could settle between Yao's legs, one hand supporting the other's back as the other hand wandered to Yao's most intimate area. The younger boy felt his heart thundering in his chest, his fingers shaking as they pressed lightly to the man's entrance. It felt almost like a sin to be touching Yao in such a way, but the man's throaty moan encouraged Hong to press harder. With little trouble a slim finger slipped through the tight ring of muscle that instantly gripped his digit. Yao's breathe hitched and his arms around Hong tightened. Moving the finger in and out slowly, Hong pressed comforting kisses to Yao's hair, only adding a second finger when he felt the man had adjusted. Yao tried to relax his body as much as he could, knowing it would hurt more otherwise. He concentrated on the hot breath that tickled his skin, the cool silk of Hong's robes against his own exposed skin, the feel of another person so close, yet with no ill intentions or political agendas behind his actions. When Hong's third finger that joined the earlier two managed to hit that special spot inside Yao the man froze on the bed, his head falling back with a sharp gasping cry. Startled, Hong immediately stopped his hand, fearing he had somehow harmed the other. Worried eyes searched the flushed face for any sign of pain but was only met with a hazy smile as Yao brought a trembling hand to run through Hong's now sweaty bangs.

"It's..it's ok…"

Hong felt his throat run dry as his own lower regions demanded attention. His eyes darted around, not too sure what his next move ought to be. Is it really ok to do what he wanted to? Wouldn't it hurt Yao immensely? Sensing the young man's hesitation Yao gave a soft chuckle. He tugged on the wrinkled robe and flicked open one of the buttons that adorned

"Aren't you hot?"

Taking the hint, Hong removed his fingers from Yao carefully and shimmied out of his clothes, tossing them on the floor with little care. Yao took the chance to reposition himself, shuffling a pillow under the small of his back to support his weight. He opened his milky legs and smiled invitingly at Hong who blushed and keept his eyes pinned on an invisible spot above Yao's right shoulder instead of looking the man in the eyes. He wanted to, he wanted so badly, but somewhere it was still hard to fathom this was Yao who was gently guiding him between his legs, running a reassuring hand over his back, pulling him down for an embrace as he whispered huskily words that set his blood on fire.

"Hong…we are one, bound in ways others can never understand…never forget that…"

Nodding his head, Hong leaned down to press a soft kiss to Yao's shoulder. He then sat up and positioned himself at Yao's entrance, swallowing hard as the pink ring of muscle quivered in anticipation. The boy could almost feel the other man's breathe speeding up as well and as carefully as he could Hong pressed inside. A throaty gasp left the man's body and Hong instinctively froze. Despite his body's demand to slam inside that hot cavern Hong held himself back, he'll go as slow as Yao needed him to to make sure the other didn't get hurt.

Yao was prepared for the discomfort that always accompanied the joining of two bodies, and this time since Hong had prepped him and was going slowly the discomfort was quite minimal. Wrapping his legs around the boy's waist he urged him to continue, giving him a shaky smile.

"I-I'm ok…keep going…don't stop.."

Feeling more comfortable knowing that Yao was ok, he resumed his actions at the same time grasping one of Yao's slender hands in his own, linking their fingers together. Yao bit his lip as the pressure grew the further Hong entered, he closed his eyes, concentrating on their hands joined together, and just when he felt like he was going to burst from being filled an explosion of white filled his vision. Frantically he opened his eyes as the blood in his veins seemed to turn into hot lava, pouring into him and filling him with such pleasurable heat that he cried out. Hong was mesmerized at the sight. He was just about to let Yao know he was fully seated in the other when the man had gone rigid, his pupils turning so dark they were almost pure black as a needy cry left his gasping lips. The slender body lifted off the bed, arching like one of the many elegant bridges that decorated Yao's palaces. As if afraid to break the spell Hong held himself still, almost afraid to breathe until Yao impatiently began to writhe below him.

"H-Hong…hurry…"

Shaking out of his reverie Hong blinked back into the present. He braced his hands under Yao's thighs, forcing them to part further which allowed him to go that much deeper into the other man. With a shuddering breathe Hong pulled out, gritting his teeth at the tightness, as if Yao was reluctant to let him go. Without a word he snapped his hips forward, plunging back into the willing body, causing both of them to gasp at the intensity of the move. Yao's fingers clenched in the pillow, one hand above his head as he tried desperately to muffle his voice since the last thing he wanted was to draw the attention of the many people on the ship. It was, however, a futile task since Hong's movements seemed intent on forcing the most wanton sounds out of his throat. Time and again the young man thrusted into him, and without fail each time he managed to hit Yao's most sensitive spot. The world spun in front of Yao's eyes, the illusionary images blurring with reality. Such sweet lovemaking, how Yao had craved for it for centuries. He could barely remember the last time he willingly fell into bed with another, it seems recently sex had become a dance of domination and forced submission, a tool in the game of geopolitics which wasn't rare given Yao's status, but something he loathed all the same. It's been centuries since another actually cared about Yao's pleasure and took the time to make the act something to be enjoyed.

With each push Hong felt his body edging towards the finish line. Without realizing it he sped up his thrusts, feeling his grip on the creamy thighs slipping as a fine coat of sweat now covered them. Looking down into the face of the other he saw that Yao almost seemed lost in a dreamlike trance. Quivering arms reached up, wrapping around Hong's neck and managed to pull him down, pushing their lips together for a kiss that made Hong lose whatever breathe he may have had left in his lungs. The soft tongue thrusted into his mouth without any hint of hesitation, licking and exploring every inch he could reach. Hong felt himself near his limit, the warmth pooling in his tummy a signal of his body's need to release. Sucking on the man's tongue and nipping lightly at the swollen lips he released one of the slender thighs and reached down to grasp the man's dripping erection. A muffled shout of surprise fell from Yao's lips, swallowed before it could escape, his hips jerked upwards at the tight grip, demanding more. Yao tried desperately to break the kiss in order to warn Hong that he couldn't hold back any longer, but the younger man stubbornly refused to free their joined lips. Clenching his eyes shut Yao gave in to his body's command and fell to the pleasure that assaulted him. He clung to Hong tightly, fingers gripping the black hair mercilessly as the proof of his bliss shot out of him and coated his stomach along with Hong's.

Hong could tell that Yao was close, but was caught off guard at how drastically the man's body contracted around his member. He only managed one more thrust into the other before his body too fell over the edge. He froze for a few seconds, releasing his seeds into the man's body below him, as he threw his head back with a shout of the other's name. Yao barely heard anything after his climax, but his body felt the hot liquid that flooded inside him, making him shiver. Nothing quite compared to that feeling, both physically and the symbolism of being claimed by another.

Unable to move a muscle as his body tried to recover from their lovemaking, Yao could only watch and wonder when his little brother suddenly became such a handsome young man. After having lived for as long as he had, Yao often put on a childish and innocent attitude for those around him, joyfully bounding after his pandas or enthusiastically chowing down on delicious dumplings, it made it easier to forget how much he's seen, and how much he wished he never saw so many of those things. Yet sometimes, he felt his brother was much more mature than his age would let on. Especially in recent years, Yao had unconsciously come to rely on Hong more and more, finding comfort in the other's steady gaze and quiet voice, a constant in a world that seemed on the verge of insanity.

The weight of Hong's body falling on top of him was comforting. The body was trembling from the exertion and Yao quietly wrapped his arms around him, burying his nose in the black locks and allowing himself a few minutes to enjoy this rare moment of bliss. He ran a hand over the boy's back, never wanting to let go, loathing the reality he knew he must return to. Hong didn't utter a word. Even as his body recovered, he laid in Yao's arms, only shifting so that he could hide his face against the crook of Yao's neck. His hair covered his eyes, allowing him a respite from the world, like a baby that believed if he couldn't see the world then it didn't exist. He didn't want to see the scars that covered Yao's creamy skin, he didn't want to see the state of the world they now lived in, the gloomy clouds that seemed forever hovering over the horizons, the guns that were constantly aimed at their chests, the screams of the people, the tears of the families, the blood that ran through the streets until it painted even the soil red. Red was always a colour of celebration, for weddings and birthdays, to celebrate life and happiness, but now…now it made Hong shudder because while it was the colour of the blood that raced through his veins, it was also the colour of death when before his eyes.

Reluctantly, Yao kissed the sweaty forehead before he tried to wiggle out from under the other. He knew they had to go see how the negotiation was going, and if they were to be MIA any longer someone might come looking for them. With some effort he tried to get Hong to get up.

"We have to clean up…it's time to go."

Hong pouted and tried to forcibly keep Yao on the bed causing the man to chuckle. This was what the boy used to do when he slept in Yao's bed back when he was still a child. When Yao had to get up in the morning for court, Hong never wanted him to leave, clinging to any body part he could grab a hold of to prevent the older man from departing.

"Come on Hong, it won't do if Kirkland's men find us like this."

With a disgruntled whine, Hong sat up, carefully removing himself from Yao and frowning when he saw the other wince. He grabbed a towel that was lying on the shelf and handed it to Yao before going to pick up their clothes that had been tossed to all four corners of the room. Suddenly he felt very self conscious and he couldn't stop the blush that spread across his face. Hurriedly he redressed, finding it difficult to meet Yao's amused gaze.

Yao cleaned himself as best as he could, grimacing at the aches that were already settling in. He didn't appreciate the jabs about his age but nowadays he sometimes felt maybe he _was_ getting a little old for some activities. With a sigh he slid back into his robes, finding it adorable how Hong kept his head to the floor, even as he handed him his clothes. It seems reality of what they had done was just beginning to dawn on the boy and without thinking Yao leaned in and ruffled the sweaty hair with a laugh.

The relaxed mirth in the room died as the door banged open without warning. Yao and Hong jumped at the noise that echoed in the small space and were even more startled at the party that greeted them. Arthur Kirkland stood in the doorway, a smirk gracing his lips as triumph sparkled in his emerald eyes. Behind him was his representative with almost the same expression as his nation, as well as Yao's, looking dejected and nervous. Yao immediately went stiff, his body reacting almost like a threatened cat, hissing at the perpetrator. Without thinking he grabbed Hong's hand tightly at the same time moving so that he stood slightly in front, as if protecting the boy. He eyed the two parties and set his mouth in a stern frown.

"That's an awfully rude entrance Kirkland, I thought you'd have better manners, but I guess I expected too much from a barbarian."

Arthur sneered at the snipe and took a few confident steps into the room. He levelled his gaze at Yao then, slowly, he purposefully lowered his eyes to the linked hands of the brothers.

"Wang Yao, kindly removed your hand from my property."

* * *

**END CHAPTER 22**

_Any and all reviews highly appreciated :)_


	23. Chapter 23: Memories in the Wind

_**For all author's notes indicated by an asterisk (*) please see bottom of page (I decided this way was easier to deal with notes).**_

_Thank you all for your support~!  
Short chapter ahead.  
The section in italics indicates a __**flashback**__.  
Enjoy~_

* * *

**CHAPTER 23: Memories in the Wind**

October, 1844

Vultures.

Yao couldn't think of a better word to describe these yellow haired devils that have taken to knocking on his door whenever they pleased. First the British, then the Americans and then the French; one after another they came to him, using their thinly veiled threats to force from him his land and wealth, chipping away at his dignity and mocking him for his downfall.

It felt like yesterday when he had suffered the humiliating defeat at the hands of one Arthur Kirkland and had his dearest brother torn from his arms. A mere 2 years later those damned Yankees had come calling, modelling their demands after the Treaty of Nanking* that Yao had been forced to sign with Arthur. Yao smiled bitterly at the memory of when he attended the signing of the Treaty of Wangxia*; like father like son they said and in this case it certainly seemed to hold true. Yet it was also true that offsprings always tried to make themselves appear different and in an attempt to be the good guy Alfred Jones offered to outlaw the Opium trade, agreeing to hand over perpetrators to be tried under Yao's jurisdiction. Easing their own conscience perhaps, but Yao's boss accepted the offer like a dog begging for a bone.

Before the dust had even settled around this new treaty the ever perverse Francis had rode in, declaring his intentions to also develop 'friendly' relations with Yao. Thus the Treaty of Huangpu* was formed, except it looked almost identical to the Treaty of Nanking. Pieces of paper that slaughtered Yao's sovereignty and made fools of his people.

Yao raised his delicate whine cup and downed the contents in one gulp. The moon was bright and full above him, reminding him of the Mid-Autumn Festival* that had just passed only a month prior. What used to be a day spent with his siblings laughing and admiring the beautiful moon Yao now spent alone, downing his memories in each cup of whine. He smiled as he admired the delicate carvings that graced the small object, remembering how Kiku used to wrinkle his nose at the taste of the alcohol, preferring his own sake instead. Yao would bring out the moon cakes* that they shared, each one battling the others for their favourite flavour. At the end of the night Yao would gather the younger nations together to tell them about the most beautiful woman and the jade that resided in the moon*. They'd groan about having to hear the story so many times, pouting and looking bored, but when Yao started his story they'd all quiet down, their eyes instinctively turning to look at the round silvery globe that graced the night sky.

Tears blurred the Asian nation's vision. Where were they now? What were they doing? They haven't spent years together, and eventually Yao had ceased sending out invitations, asking, begging them to come. Yao shivered as a cool breeze blew past. It was the end of October already and winter was quickly approaching, but his home never quite felt so cold as these past two years. Setting down the cup the slender man stood and walked shakily to the edge of the small river that flowed through his garden. The fish that swam leisurely darted away at the hint of his presence. Hong used to love to feed the fish. He would sneak off with bits of moon cake and use it as fish food, causing Yao to gasp in horror that such delicious food was wasted on the googly eyed swimmers. These past two years, however, no one fed the fish anymore.

Has it really only been two years?

Yao's hazy mind tried to go through the dates.

Yes, only two years. Just 153 more years to go until he gets his brother back in his arms. A wave of grief suddenly struck the man and he sunk to the sandy ground, his head hanging as tears poured down his cheeks. 153 years, he wasn't sure he could live that long at this rate. Will he ever get to see him again? Those mystical eyes that were so much like his own, yet so different, the strong hands that held him that one day, the stubborn will of a born fighter, unwilling to admit defeat to anyone else. Yao threw his head back and screamed at the starry skies, his voice echoing in the air. How could anyone understand his pain? Who could he turn to for help?

The day when Arthur had stolen Hong from him he had cried, begged, threw his pride to the wind to appeal to the man's conscience to no avail. He still remembered the moment Arthur had grabbed Hong's hand and pulled him from Yao's grasp. Hong had screamed to be released but a pistol aimed at his head had quickly quieted his protests leaving him with frightened eyes that drilled into Yao's soul. Yao, the great dragon that didn't kneel before anyone had fallen to the floor without a thought.

"_No Arthur, no, don't hurt him, please, he's a child, he hasn't done anything wrong!"_

_The words had poured forth without him even realizing. His answer was a piece of paper thrown on the floor in front of him along with an ink pad for his great dragon seal._

"_Sign, or your dearest brother will be but a lovely corpse."_

_Panicked eyes skimmed the document but before he could respond a searing pain cut into his left shoulder making him fall to the floor with a cry._

_"I don't have all day Wang."_

_He felt his head swimming and he had to force himself to remain conscious, only realizing a few moments later that a warm liquid had now seeped through his robes and was now pooling on the wooden floor beneath him._

_"Ge-ge!"_

_The shout made him look up, right into the barrel end of Arthur's pistol. Hong struggled to get out of the hold of the two men that held him back while one of Yao's men shuffled into the room and knelt down beside where Yao had fallen._

_"Please, just sign your majesty."_

_Infuriated eyes glared with betrayal at the man who uttered those words._

_"You…you want me to give my brother, MY BROTHER to this…MONSTER?"_

_A sigh was heard before Arthur's footsteps brought him next to Yao. Setting his pistol back in its holster he picked up the document Yao had dropped and slammed it down in front of Yao, his other hand gripping one of Yao's wrists so tightly the Asian nation thought the bone would snap under the pressure. Forcefully the blonde haired nation placed Yao's hand in his own pool of blood, soaking the palm with the liquid that now stained the floor. Yao understood what the man wanted to do and he jerked his arm, trying to free it from the other's grasp. He didn't hear the footsteps of another man circling to his left but he felt the pain of a heavy hand digging its nails into where the bullet had struck him._

_A gasping cry tore from his throat and he tumbled to the floor once more, leaving Arthur free to move his blood-soaked hand from the floor to the document, pressing down on the white paper and signing away the most precious person he had._

_The light in Hong's eyes dimmed at the sight and he slumped against the men holding him. No…no, it couldn't be true._

Yao closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't protect him. Arthur hadn't let him see Hong since that day no matter how much he had pleaded, only taunting him that 150 some odd years should be nothing to an immortal like him. Indeed, 155 years was short compared to the time Yao had spent walking this Earth, but never in those years did he ever feel as alone and afraid as he did now. Turning despairing eyes to the moon once more Yao could only silently wonder, is it finally his time to join all those great empires before him that now only exist in the history books?

* * *

**_NOTES:_**

* * *

*Treaty of Nanking – the treaty signed in 1842 to bring an end to the first Opium War, one of the stipulations being the handover of Hong Kong to the U.K. (wiki; "Treaty of Nanking")  
*Treaty of Wangxia - a treaty signed between China and the U.S. in July 1844, the stipulations being similar to the Treaty of Nanking (wiki; "Treaty of Wangxia")  
*Treaty of Huangpu – a treaty signed between China and France in October 1844, the stipulations being similar to the Treaty of Nanking (wiki; "Treaty of Whampoa")  
*Mid-Autumn Festival – also known as the Moon Festival, it is held every year usually in September on the day of the full moon and is a time to be together with your family (wiki; "Mid-Autumn Festival")  
*Moon cake - a pastry eaten during the Mid-Autumn Festival that includes many different kinds of fillings (wiki; "mooncake")

* * *

**END CHAPTER 23**

_Any and all reviews highly appreciated :)_


	24. Chapter 24: Internal Conflict

_**For all author's notes indicated by an asterisk (*) please see bottom of page.**_

_Even shorter chapter ahead *hides*  
I wanted to hurry to when Ivan makes his reappearance and so I squeezed out 2 short chapters in hopes of shuffling the plot along.  
This chapter deals with the beginning of the __**Taiping Rebellion**__ that was basically a civil war between the Taiping Tianguo and the Qing Empire (wiki; "Taiping Rebellion")._

Next chapter my goal is to have Ivan back, keep your fingers crossed for it *prays it'll go according to plan*

Enjoy~

* * *

**CHAPTER 24: Internal Conflict**

1851

"The brother of Jesus?"

Yao blinked with puzzlement as he put down the tea he was sipping to look at his companion.

"Yeah, can you believe it? A Chinese claiming to be the brother of Jesus!"

Yao blinked a few more times for good measure before he leaned back in his chair and gave the other man a studious gaze.

"Who's Jesus?"

The sound of pacing footsteps stopped abruptly and the person who was in mid-step stumbled, flailing to hold onto something to stop from falling.

"Wh-what?"

"I said who's Jesus."

Yao's voice was patient, like a parent preaching to a child.

"…You're joking, right Yao?"

With a sigh the Asian stood from his seat, going to his desk to clean up the brushes he had been using.

"I don't have the spare time to joke with you."

A frown followed the dismissing tone but the blonde haired man shook it off.

"Jesus is the son of God, you know? Died for our sins? Crucified? Nailed to a cross? Come on Yao, Jesus, Christianity."

"Oh…so this Hong Xiuquan* is claiming to be the brother of the son of your God? So…that would also make him the son of your God, right? A…second son?"

Yao raised a sceptical eyebrow at the man, trying to dig up the little knowledge he knew about Arthur's religion. The other had tried to explain, many times over, but it all seemed too confusing to Yao and he had more or less given up on trying to understand.

"Yes! Exactly! Ludicrous isn't it?"

Shrugging, Yao turned back to his task of cleaning up.

"Well, if your God is as mighty as you say to create all of mankind why couldn't one of his sons be Chinese?"

Arthur's celebratory mood at getting Yao to understand was cut short and he almost fell over once again, barely managing to stop mid-fall thanks to the chair beside him.

"Because…because he's…"

With an impatient sigh Yao turned back to Arthur and shook his head.

"No, never mind, forget I asked. I don't really care who he claims to be but he's causing chaos in my land."

Arthur was inclined to point out that this Hong Xiuquan wasn't the only one but he bit his tongue knowing where that discussion would lead. He settled into the chair and looked expectantly at Yao.

"Right, chaos in the South, so what's the game plan?"

"People aren't happy with the Emperor or the court, and this man is playing off of that discontent. He's rallying them to join his Taiping Tianguo* to overthrow the Emperor and establish himself as the ruler instead. We…we need…we'd like your help to stop them."

Yao paused and looked at Arthur, trying to judge the other's inclinations thus far.

"So…it's a civil war then? Are you really suppose to take sides in these kinds of conflicts? I mean, we live by the will of the people, so if they want Xianfeng* out…"

Yao's gaze dropped to the table and he ran a finger lightly over the dried ink of the calligraphy characters he had just finished writing.

"I…I know…but…I just want peace for my people. I'm sick of the fighting, the wars, the blood…when I close my eyes these days that's all I see…the blood."

Silently Arthur studied Yao's figure. The slender man seemed extremely frail ever since Hong was separated from him. Deep down Arthur felt guilty about what he did, the scene of the siblings torn apart plagued his mind endless for weeks after, and even now Hong still only talked to him in one word sentences that were usually accompanied by a glare. Strategically it was a genius move, possessing the port to Yao's land where he could dock his ships and set up base, but the human price that was paid…Arthur shivered. In recent years Arthur's power had increased by leaps and bounds, America, Canada, India, parts of Africa, he was the empire where the sun never set and he was immensely proud of his people for the achievements. Yet looking at the man before him now he felt somewhat subdued. This was, after all, the Dragon of the East that had towered over this hemisphere for thousands of years.

Quietly Arthur stood and shuffled behind Yao. He gently placed his hands on the man's slumped shoulders, feeling them tremble. Leaning in he pressed a calming kiss to the slender nape, feeling Yao instinctively tilting his head to receive the kiss.

"I'll talk to my Boss and see what I can do."

Yao bit his lip. An open promise that could mean everything or nothing. He leaned back against the other and closed his eyes. These days he was so desperate for comfort he's even become willing to seek for it in the arms of the one nation he hated with his entire being. It always amazed Yao how he could live side-by-side with his enemies, even bedding with them when all he wanted to do was plunge a knife into their chest over and over again. The hand that ran down his arm pulled him from his daze and made him turn in Arthur's embrace. An insistent push on his chin made him tilt his head up as eager lips latched onto his throat. Without thinking Yao took a half step back, resting against the desk behind him. A sweep from Arthur's hand knocked the papers and brushes from the desk onto the floor startling Yao but before he could reprimand the other for ruining his efforts to clean up the other's mouth was over his own, stifling any protests. Gently he was guided down onto the table, a hand pillowing his head to prevent it from hitting the wooden surface too roughly. Yao wanted to laugh at how caring the British man seemed at this moment, yes, international relations certainly can be a twisted game to play.

* * *

_**NOTES:**_

* * *

*Hong Xiuquan – a Christian convert who led the Taiping Rebellion in 1950. He claimed he was the brother of Jesus (wiki; "Hong Xiuquan")  
*Taiping Tianguo – the Heavenly Kingdom of Great Peace in English, this was a state formed by Hong Xiuquan in opposition to the Qing Dynasty that ruled China in 1950 (wiki; "Taiping Heavenly Kingdom")  
*Emperor Xianfeng – the eighth emperor of the Qing Dynasty from 1850-1861 (wiki; "Xianfeng Emperor")

* * *

**END CHAPTER 24**

_Any and all reviews highly appreciated :)_


	25. Chapter 25: The Arrow

**_For all author's notes please see Chapter 1._**  
**_For notes indicated by an asterisk (*) please see bottom of page._**

_Oh good god. Oct. 2010 was the last time I updated this story and I actually came back OTL  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, for anyone who's still following this story I am so, so, so, so, so crazy sorry OTL That had to be the biggest writer's block ever..._

_OK, well it's back, and we start into the 2nd Opium War, because clearly Yao hasn't suffered enough -_-_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

**CHAPTER 25: The Arrow**

October, 1856

Yao was angry. It was a feeling he had come to know well over the years, but now he felt his rage could tear through walls if he were to unleash it. He stormed through the palace, shoving aside startled servants. The target of his outrage laid at the main hall in the imperial palace where his Emperor and one Arthur Kirkland were negotiating a situation that had arisen due to a ship, the **_Arrow_***. From what Yao had gathered, his officials had arrested several sailors from the Arrow suspected of smuggling, but Arthur's officials insisted that the ship was registered by the British and thus, Yao's men had no authority to arrest the crew on board. Faced with limited options, the sailors had been released, and even given an apology. Even so, the British had decided to take revenge by attacking several of Yao's forts, sinking his ships, and subsequently wrecking havoc to the suburbs of Canton, leaving the walls surrounding the town vulnerable should the British ships choose to use their canons on them.

Without pausing at the front doors so that the attendants could announce his arrival to the occupants inside, Yao kicked the door open himself. Surprised by the sudden intrusion, his emperor and the British negotiators whipped their heads around to see who it was. Immediately, Arthur stood up from the chair he was sitting in and walked towards Yao, his hands in front of him as if to placate the raging dragon.

"Yao, this isn't a good time."

"Back off Kirkland, no one asked you."

Arthur paused as he glanced over his shoulder to his diplomat. He understood Yao's anger, but he knew the usual calm and rational nation had a tendency to heatedly aggravate situations with his arrogance. The clash in recent years between his empire and that of Yao's was easily a contest of arrogance, both sides believing the other to be barbarians, and both sides feeling the other side foolish beyond all belief. But Arthur knew that despite Yao's claims to the otherwise, at the present time Arthur's empire was clearly the dominant one.

Widening his stride Arthur quickly brought himself in front of Yao and placed his hands on the slender man's shoulders, trying to push him back out of the palace.

"Yao, please. This really isn't the place for this. Let's talk outside."

Yao glare at the blonde haired man and tried to shove him away.

"Your majesty! We had proof those sailors were smuggling from the Arrow! You **KNOW** it's true! Our men didn't do anything wrong in arresting them, yet they forced us to release them, and now threaten our town? There should be no negotiation! They need to stop immediately!"

Arthur cringed, he knew his people didn't enjoy being accused of any wrong-doing and Yao didn't even try to sugarcoat his words. The British diplomat who had been stunned at Yao's unexpected intrusion, frowned as he turned back to the Emperor sitting on the dragon throne.

"Your majesty, I sincerely request that you remove this offending presence so that we may proceed with our negotiations. I'm sure you would like this situation resolved as amicably as possible, as would we I assure you."

Yao bristled and lunged forward, trying to break free from Arthur who was still holding onto him.

"Amicably?! Amicably?! Your country is crazy if you think invading another nation, forcing treaty upon treaty onto them, and then treating them worse that your dogs is amicable in any way! Your ship is on **OUR** soil, we have every right to board as we see fit should we suspect illegal activity, which we had evidence of!"

Arthur hurriedly clamped a hand over Yao's mouth before he could say anymore. He had rarely seen Yao so emotional in public. Usually he reserved his rants, raves, tears, all hints of what he was thinking confined to when he was alone, or in the presence of those he trusted.

"Yao, stop it. Stop this now! You're only making it worse."

Yao stopped trying to break free and turned his eyes to the other nation.

"Worse? How can it be any worse than it is now? What else can you possible do to me that's worse?"

Yao raised a hand and pointed a finger at the diplomat who was studying their interaction with the air of someone who knew they held the winning hand.

"Nothing in this world is worse being home to a pack of rabid dogs, and you are home to the most mad dogs I have ever known in my five thousand years of life."

Without waiting for a reply, Yao turned on his heel and started to walk towards the door. He paused at the threshold and turned his face skyward. Keeping his eyes on the blue sky, he took a deep breath.

"Your majesty. Do as you will, for I am but your nation to follow your command. But if you have any pride as the Emperor of this great nation, you will for once protect your people, their dignity and their pride."

Not bothering to look back, Yao stepped out of the palace. Arthur wanted to follow, but chose instead to stay and see the negotiations through. After all the time he had spent with Yao he felt he knew at least a little more than others from his country and perhaps he could placate the situation enough to avoid another war. He looked over at his diplomat, purple in the face at the insults Yao had hurled, and then to the Emperor, pale with terror at what kind of punishments might the British choose to dish out in retaliation. With a soft sigh he slowly walked to his seat once more, taking time to clear his head to try and find the best possible solution.

Yao felt the tears gathering and walked quickly to prevent them from falling before he reached the privacy of his room. Somewhere in the back of his mind the voice of reason was admonishing him for his rash decision to storm the palace, and there was a sliver of fear over what consequences his moment of cathartic outbursts would bring. More fighting? More bloodshed? The cries of his people drowned out only by the blasts of canons haunted him every night. When he closed his eyes he saw the streets of Beijing turned into rivers of blood, once lively shops hauntingly empty, bodies tossed aside like garbage, dogs eating away at corpses, but most of all, the laughing, taunting eyes of the invaders, their throaty laugh as they raided his treasures and tormented his people. Yao gritted his teeth, he could take it, he will not fall, but could his people? They say everyone has a breaking point, what about the people he had come to love so much over the millenniums?

A gentle hand rested on his shoulder dashing away the images and bringing him back to the courtyard. Yao looked around and found his footsteps had stopped. He stood in front of his personal villa, and a young girl stood next to him with a broom in one hand. She looked to be around ten or eleven, her big eyes watching him intently.

"Um...sir? Are you ok?"

Yao realized she didn't know who he was. He swallowed hard and quickly flashed a smile.

"Oh, yes, yes I am, thank you. I apologize that you had to catch me in such a state."

The girl shrugged and went back to her sweeping.

"It's OK, I guess even in these beautiful palaces troubles still find their way in."

Yao's eyebrows raised as he peered at the girl. She must have been new, he didn't remember ever seeing her around. Back when his siblings were still around Yao knew almost all the servants in the palace. He liked talking with them, many of them had fascinating stories about their families and the world outside the palace walls. Through them Yao had learned about the hardships of his people, but also of how they lived. The festivals they celebrated, the little things they took joy in. Sometimes they would even smuggle in homemade food from their families for Yao and his brothers and sisters. Nowadays Yao had little time for such pleasantries anymore. His body was aching everyday, his head felt clouded due to the opium still circulating through the country, he often went nights without sleeping to work or just because he couldn't face the nightmares. Thinking back he realized that many of the servants who used to be around him he hadn't seen in a long time, and the faces around him these days, many were new.

"What's your name dear?"

The girl stopped her work and looked back at Yao, blushing at the term of endearment.

"Uh..Meilin*...it means plum forest. When I was picked to work here my supervisor gave it to me."

Yao smiled a little wider and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

"Did he tell you why?"

Meilin nodded enthusiastically, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh yes! He said that the person who lives here loves plum blossoms the most, so he'll surely love this name! I think it must be true, there are so many plum trees in the gardens here, it's so lovely when they bloom."

Yao couldn't help the tears that once again gathered, Meilin looked so much like Meimei when she smiled. With some difficulty Yao composed himself and turned towards one of the plum trees Meilin was talking about.

"Yes, yes he does. Do you know why plum blossoms are so beautiful, little one?"

The young girl thought for a moment and shook her head, pouting. Yao looked at the tree, now flowerless in October, and rested a hand on one of the branches.

"They bloom in winter, against the cold snow, a sign of hope in a time of coldness and despair. They're strong, stronger than all other flowers, and that makes them beautiful."

Meilin's eyes trailed after Yao and rested on the plum tree he stood beside. She seemed to think over his words as she slowly walked after him, coming to a stop next to Yao and the tree.

"Sir, my father sold opium and became addicted. He left me and my mom with lots of debt, so my mom sold me to work in the palace to pay it back. She told me this country is hopeless, the officials are all corrupt and cowardly, the emperor is weak, and the foreign invaders too strong, so this country will one day become nothing. Is that true?"

Finally the tears fell from Yao's eyes as he looked down at the girl. Her eyes told of pains beyond what someone her age should know. He reached down and ran his fingers through her hair, like how he used to with Meimei.

"My dear, I will only become nothing if you choose to forget me. I promise I will never lose hope, I will fight to be a country you can be proud of, if that's what you will do for me in return."

A look of realization dawned into the girl's eyes as she pieced together the identity of the man she had been talking with. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened and shut a few times without any sounds coming out. Finally, she gripped the broom she still held tightly, closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath before opening her eyes again. With determination she faced Yao and nodded.

"Yes! I will never lose hope in you sir...uh..your majesty!"

Yao chuckled and patted her head.

"You can call me Yao, it's fine. There's no need to be so formal with just the two of us here."

The girl looked ecstatic and kept looking Yao up and down. The man gave her a questioning look.

"What's on your mind little one?"

Meilin blushed and averted her eyes.

"You...you're just..different from how I imagine...I guess.."

"Yes, I'm told that a lot. How did you imagine me to look?"

Meilin blushed deeper.

"Well, I guess...just...bigger...and meaner...and really, really old. Like in those operas with the long, white beard."

Yao laughed at her honest description.

"Well, I guess at over five thousand years old that would be an understandable image."

Meilin laughed, embarrassed.

Before the two could continue their conversation, Yao heard footsteps behind him. Turning, he saw Arthur running towards them at full speed, hair ruffled and cheeks flushed. Meilin looked frightened at the odd looking man charging towards them and instinctively shuffled behind Yao to hide. Yao's relaxed expressed changed instantly to concern and suspicion. Suddenly what had taken place in the main hall at the palace came crashing back to him.

"YAO! WE GOT A PROBLEM!"

Arthur screeched to a halt in front of the other and hunched over to catch his breath.

Yao eyed him unmoving. He'd thank his lucky stars if he only had one problem after everything. Without saying anything he waited.

"Hong Kong...John Bowring...kill...tried..."

Yao's eyes immediately widened. He knew John Bowring* was the British Superintendent of Trade and and he was the one who headed the attacks in revenge for the Arrow arrests. He sincerely hoped Hong Kong hadn't tried to kill him for whatever reason, that would likely cause severe consequences for his little brother.

"Hong Kong...killed Bowring? What're you talking about?"

Arthur shook his head and finally managed out a full sentence.

"Not Hong Kong, but someone in Hong Kong. They tried to poison him and his family."

Thinking it over, Yao shrugged.

"Ok, so? It's not like there's a lack of people who hate you and your people between me and my brother."

Arthur glared at Yao hard.

"You know, I know you dislike my people, but this is a family! They were just there doing their job, they could have died Yao! Women, children, all of them!"

Yao's gaze hardened to meet Arthur's.

"What's your point Kirkland?! Your country's women and children are precious, and mine are what?! Dog food?! You look this girl in the eyes and tell her why her father deserved to become addicted to YOUR opium, causing her mother to have to sell her here in order to pay back his debts!"

As he spoke, Yao moved aside revealing Meilin cowering behind him.

Arthur's anger deflated as he took in her shaking form. He didn't usually interact with kids, dealing with politicians and military personnel were more his strong point, and Meilin caught him off guard.

The young girl looked from Yao to Arthur, not sure if she should say something, but severely frightened at Yao's angry outburst in a language she didn't understand, plus this strange man studying her. Tears gathered and she fell to her knees, her broom clattering to the floor.

"Please sir! Don't kill me! I swear I didn't do anything wrong, I'll do anything you say, please, please, I don't want to die!"

Arthur jumped as she began crying and begging. He looked over at Yao helplessly, not knowing what she was saying since she spoke too quickly, nor how to respond.

Yao sighed and knelt down beside the girl, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok dear, nothing's going to happen to you. Why don't you go back to your room for now, ok? I have to discuss something with this gentleman."

Meilin sobbingly nodded. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve, picked up her broom, then shuffled away.

"She was afraid you were going to kill her."

Yao explained to the still confused Arthur.

"...What did I do to give her that impression?"

"Kirkland, whenever your people come to my land, they're either killing or looting. What other deductions do you expect a child to come to when she sees someone like you?"

Arthur looked at Yao with widened eyes.

"I swear, I wouldn't have done anything to her!"

Yao nodded and rubbed his temples.

"Yeah, except everything she's experienced in her life tells her differently."

Holding a hand out to stop any further conversation regarding Meilin, Yao turned serious eyes to Arthur.

"So, Bowring was almost poisoned. What does that mean?"

Arthur thought for a moment as he played through the possible scenarios in his mind.

"They're going to pin this on you Yao. It happened in Hong Kong, but they're going to pin your people as the ones behind this and say it was revenge for the attacks on the fort and Canton. At best, they'll ask for compensation, at worst..."

The British nation trailed off, worried eyes sweeping to Yao.

"At worst they start another war with us," Yao finished for him.

Arthur nodded hesitantly. Yao was already facing the Taiping rebellion and now if the British were to attack too he had no doubt who the victors would be.

Yao closed his eyes and leaned against the plum tree he and Meilin were admiring just moments ago.

"When will they decide?"

Arthur calculated in his head to try and determine an estimate date.

"They've already sent the news to Britaint, one it arrives they'll have to discuss it in my Parliament, and send back their decision. Probably at the earliest we'll have a decision in a few months."

Yao wearily looked at the ground. Another war, probably, just what he needed.

"Yao, can't you...I don't know, rein in your people or something? I know they mean well, but they're harming you so much because of their foolish actions."

Yao laughed bitterly.

"Arthur, all that's left to desperate nations are foolish actions. It's either that, or admit defeat, and you have my word, my people will never admit defeat.

* * *

_**NOTES:**_

* * *

*The Arrow – basically exactly as explained here. Qing forces board the Arrow on suspicion of smuggling and piracy, British say it was a British ship, causes the start of the Second Opium War (wiki; "Second Opium War")  
*Meilin – 梅林 literally plum forest  
*John Bowring – Led the attack on Qing's forts and Canton after the Arrow boarding. Poisoned with his family, but too much poison was used causing them to vomit out enough poison to stay alive (wiki; "John Bowring")

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_  
As you can see, most of my info comes from Wikipedia, not exactly the most academic of sources, so please keep that in mind._

_Any and all reviews highly appreciates~!_


	26. Chapter 26: Aigun Reunion

_**For all author's notes please see Chapter 1.**_  
_**For notes indicated by an asterisk (*) please see bottom of page.**_

_So finally we have a reunion between Yao and Ivan :D Not quite happy, fluffy with marshmallows on top, but at least it's a reunion ^^;;_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

**CHAPTER 26: Aigun Reunion**

May, 1858

Yao stood in front of the full-length mirror in his hotel room. He adjusted his robes and ran a hand through his hair. After centuries, this was not how he envisioned his first reunion with a certain nation to his north. He had traveled from Beijing to the town of Aigun*, not for sightseeing or pleasure, but to sign a treaty with his northern neighbour who had been demanding land secession through the threat of canons.

Yao's body felt barely able to stand. He was fighting the Taiping Rebellion in the south, along with the second Opium War against the British and France aided by the United States and Russia, and being bombarded on the northern border by the Russian Empire. All this added to the opium still circulating in his system due to the heavy usage by his people. His head was dizzy and he hoped he wouldn't be asked to read the treaty himself because he doubted he could make sense of the words at this point. Each new battle brought a new wound to his body, already riddled with scars, new and old. Sometimes he'd fall asleep only to be painfully awoken as blood pooled on his silk sheets from torn flesh.

Yao felt eager yet afraid to see Russia today. He knew the Russians had sent an envoy to help the British and France in their attacks, but Ivan himself never made his appearance on China's land. When Yao had first heard he had been in disbelief, unable to comprehend why the little boy he had so lovingly took into his home would turn around and help invaders tear him to shreds. Now here he was, about to face that boy, man, nation, the Russian Empire. Yao felt himself tremble and he laid his hands on the cool surface of the mirror. How could he face him? What would he say? The once powerful and proud Wang Yao, now reduced to begging, pleading with his invaders for mercy. His beautiful home set aflame, the cries of his people ringing from every corner, the blood of the victims dying his streets.

A tentative knock sounded at the door. Thinking it was one of the servants asking him to hurry in his preparations Yao quickly straightened and cleared his voice.

"Just a moment! I'll be right out."

"Um..your majesty? You have a visitor," a meek voice replied.

Yao paused and looked over at the door. Who could it be? Everyone should be getting ready to gather at the conference room by now, negotiations would start in a little while.

"Who is it?"

Before the servant could reply, the door burst open, slamming against the wall and causing Yao to jump back.

"What the?!"

"Yao-san! It's been such a long time!"

The enthusiastic greeting was accompanied by the appearance of a tall figure in the doorway. Without pausing the person strode into the room and scooped Yao up in a crushing hug. Caught off guard, Yao yelped and tried to push the other away, anger causing his face to redden. Underneath his recent facade of submission still lurked the dragon that bristled whenever someone dared to treat him so casually.

"Let go of me this instant! How dare you!"

The grip on him loosened, but the arms around his waist remained, keeping him against the other's chest. Amethyst eyes peered down at him through long lashes, a happy grin accompanying them.

"Yao-san! I've missed you so much!"

Yao struggled free from the other man and took a few steps back, eyes glaring. Was this really Ivan? This was no way the adorable young boy Yao remembered, now he stood looming over Yao and his bulk was apparent even hidden under his thick coat. Suspiciously the older nation ran his eyes over the other, he held himself now with an air of confidence, but his smile seemed innocent and carefree. He held his hands out to Yao as if inviting him for another hug, and his eyes seemed to expect Yao to feel just as euphoric as him.

Clearing his throat, Yao flipped his hair over his should and straightened to his full height. He leveled a composed look at the man and reached out one hand.

"Mr. Braginski I presume? It certainly has been a long time."

Confusion clouded Ivans eyes and his smile turned into a pout. He looked down at Yao's out-stretched hand then back up at Yao.

"Yao-san? It's me, Ivan. Don't you remember me?"

Yao lowered his hand and took a breath.

"Yes, Mr. Braginski, I remember you. I must say I was quite surprised to hear of your recent...close relations with Arthur, Francis and Alfred."

Ivan's eyes brightened again as the smile returned.

"Oh yes! I've made many friends. I'm big and strong now, my empire stretches vast across the land! It's all thanks to you, Yao-san, you always told me to be strong, to believe in my people, and I did."

Yao didn't even know how to respond so he just nodded, trying not to show any signs of the anger he felt. Yes, Ivan became strong, and now he's using his strength to tear Yao's land from him.

Seeming to take Yao's silence as an invitation Ivan stepped closer to him, hands raising as if he wanted to hug the smaller man once more. Quickly, Yao side stepped and busied himself with making the final preparations before he headed to the conference room.

"Yao-san, Arthur told me if I joined him this time I would be able to see you. When I heard you were coming to Aigun I told my envoy that I wanted to come too, no matter what. Isn't it wonderful?"

Yao couldn't stop the bitter laugh that escaped his throat. He turned to face Ivan, lips thinned and eyes piercing. The anger causing the blood to rush through him made him woozy and he swayed but held his ground.

"Wonderful? Mr. Braginski, you are here to take my land at gunpoint, what is so wonderful about this situation? I am so happy to hear of your friendly relationship with the nation who has drugged my people, stolen my land, looted my treasures and laid waste to my empire."

Ivan froze, he looked at Yao first confused, then sad, then angry.

"Stop calling me that name. I'm Ivan. The Ivan you took care of! You told me to be strong, you told me that one day I would be like you! Now I'm strong, and I'm an empire just like you! Why aren't you happy for me?! You should be happy and proud!"

Yao couldn't believe the ridiculousness of Ivan's logic. He attempted to say something but failed to come up with a retort, and instead threw up his hands as if to give up.

"Oh I'm happy Mr. Braginski. I'm so happy you're terrorizing my borders and ripping my land from me, Mr. **_Braginski_**."

Yao added the last sentence like he despised the name.

"My name's Ivan! Ivan! Stop calling me that! Call me Ivan!"

With each word Ivan stepped closer to Yao, backing him into a corner of the room. With nowhere to go Yao leaned against the wall for support. His eyes widened as Ivan's hands wrapped themselves around his slender neck. With the final word Ivan squeezed. Yao clawed at the strong hands, trying to peel them away so he can catch some precious air, but Ivan's hands were like iron, refusing to budge. Yao's vision swam and the room blurred, he felt panic setting in as his mind began to loose control over his muscles. Blackness encroached and he felt himself sliding down the wall. With a final burst of strength he kicked his leg out, catching Ivan in the stomach causing him to stumble back and release Yao's neck.

Dropping to the floor with a thud, Yao coughed and wheezed, blinking quickly to try and clear his head.

Ivan felt winded from the kick, but he recovered quickly and took in the sight of Yao on the floor. His eyes widened and he ran to the other's side, kneeling down and stroking his back as if to comfort him.

"Oh Yao-san, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me. Are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

Yao was in no condition to pay attention to Ivan's apologies. He focused on catching his breath, ignoring the other. Seeing that he was not getting any responses from Yao, Ivan wrapped one arm around Yao's back and the other under his legs, lifting him up easily. Yao wanted to protest but he was shaking as he realized how close he came to dying if that kick hadn't worked. Gently, Ivan placed Yao on the bed, still keeping him close. He propped up the pillows against the headboard and helped Yao lean back against them. Taking the tea pot from the bedside table he quickly poured some into a cup and held it up for Yao. Swallowing and rubbing his sore neck, Yao grudgingly accepted the drink and sipped slowly.

"I'm so sorry, Yao-san. Sometimes I just become so angry, and my body does things without thinking first. I didn't mean to, I swear. Please don't be mad at me, please."

Ivan pleaded as he peered at Yao. For an instant Yao was reminded of the young Ivan, when he accidentally broke a tea cup or made a mistake, he used to look at Yao with those same eyes, asking to be forgiven. Ivan's behavior threw Yao off balance. He seemed to be see-sawing between the child he was and the powerful nation that he is. Childish anger caused his powerful body to react without thought, only realizing the damage he'd done afterwards.

Carefully, Yao placed the tea cup down and raised a hand to Ivan's face. He ran his fingers over the man's face, wondering what stories laid behind those mesmerizing eyes.

"I-Ivan...you need to leave. We have negotiations starting soon, and I need to prepare for them."

Ivan's look of joy at Yao calling him by his first name was immediately squelched at the request to leave. He dove at Yao, burying his face into the slender man's chest and pressing him to the bed, hugging him tightly.

"No! No, I'm not leaving! We can go to the negotiations together, but I want to stay here with Yao-san."

Yao sighed, well, Ivan had certainly become more needy than before, and more willing to voice it. The young Ivan had been so shy and kept everything inside. He slowly ran his hand through the soft blonde hair, still slightly frightened that Ivan might fly into another fit of rage.

"Ivan, please, at least let me fix up my robes."

Ivan didn't budge. He remained quiet for a few minutes, and Yao thought he would have to physically push Ivan off of him. After awhile Yao noticed that Ivan's shoulders were shaking ever so slightly. He muttered something but it was muffled and Yao leaned down to try and hear him.

"Ivan? What is it?"

Ivan turned his head slightly to the side so that he wasn't speaking directly into Yao's chest.

"I waited...I waited for so long. After Mongolia's invasions, after my own people fought, after they tore me apart, but I always thought you about. I remembered you, and Hong, and Wanwan, and Yong Soo and Kiku. I thought that's what I wanted, and that's I will have one day if I can just be strong. And now, now I can have a part of you become a part of me."

Yao swallowed hard, he had no idea those years Ivan had spent with them had imprinted so deeply into his mind. To Yao those years had merely been a stroke in his long history, but to Ivan, who had been so young, those years had had a profound impact. Yao guessed the younger the nation the more easily they remembered, after all, his people still remembered Confucius and SuZi* as if they had lived yesterday.

"Ivan, do you remember how painful it was when Mongolia took land from you? Remember how much you suffered? Why would you inflict that pain on me? On my people?"

Ivan shook his head as if to deny what Yao was saying with all his strength.

"No! It's different! I heard that humans are willing to give everything to the one they love, even their life. If Yao-san loves me then you'd be willing to give me a part of you too right? Yao-san loves me don't you?"

Yao was at a loss for words. Ivan had twisted love, human love, as something that could exist between nations. But Yao couldn't deny that nations had feelings too. He loved his siblings, even now after they've left him for so long, and he cared about Ivan, but human love? Was it even possible?

"My dear, I...I care about you of course, but humans and nations are different. We cannot love as they do."

Again, Ivan shook his head. He raised himself up to look into Yao's eyes. At such a close distance Yao could feel the other's warm breath on his face. He felt his breath instinctively speed up, his chest rising and falling. Ivan inched closer, he raised one hand and brushed Yao's hair behind his ear, trailing it down to the elegant neck he had abused just moments before. With a gentle pull Ivan brought Yao's face to his own, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

Yao wasn't sure if he expected the kiss or not, but he went along with it, tilting his head to deepen it. He let his eyes close and lost himself in the feeling of the warm lips over his own. Ivan's hand moved back and cupped the back of his head, Yao reciprocated by wrapping an arm around Ivan's neck to pull him closer.

Gently, Ivan nipped at Yao's bottom lip, urging him to open those petal-like lips. Yao complied and he felt Ivan's warm tongue enter. With his eyes closed, Yao could taste the hint of vodka, something that clearly differentiated the Ivan of today to the boy centuries ago. A soft moan escaped from Yao as his body reacted to their kiss, and he felt Ivan's free hand fumbling with the buttons on his robe. Reluctantly, Yao broke their kiss and pushed away. He leaned back against the pillows to catch his breath as his eyes readjusted to the light

"Yao-san? What's wrong?"

Ivan's voice was husky, as Yao was sure his would be too if he tried to speak. He took several deep breaths, licking his lips and waiting for his body to calm down.

"Ivan, we can't, not now. They're waiting for us and we're probably already late."

Ivan frowned but glanced over at one of the clocks in the room. Yao didn't usually use those things to tell time with, but Ivan was familiar with their function. He cursed silently as he noticed that they were, indeed, quite late. With a sight he stood up, offering his hand to Yao.

"Da. We should go before they send someone to look for us."

Yao hoisted himself up from the bed, haphazardly trying to bring some semblance of order to his hair, then smoothing out the wrinkles in his robes. He felt it hard to meet Ivan's eyes, and his own thoughts were muddled. How was he expected to go through negotiations with a nation whom he just kissed, but was tossing cannonballs at his people? If his people found out he would undoubtedly be labelled a traitor. Yao almost laughed at that, a country labelled as the traitor of himself, how ridiculous it sounded. Maybe Ivan was like a drug, something one took because it felt good, but in the end brought destruction to oneself.

With those thoughts Yao held his head up high, straightened his back and strode out of his room, followed by Ivan.

* * *

_**NOTES:**_

* * *

*Aigun – A town where the Treaty of Aigun was signed between the Russian Empire and Qing Empire of China in May, 1858. Around 600,000 sq. km. of land was given by China to Russia under the treaty (wiki; "Treaty of Aigun")

*Confucius – A Chinese philosopher, teacher, politician who lived from 551 BCE to 479 BCE. His teachings have a deep impact in China even and other E. Asian nations (wiki; "Confucius")

*SunZi – A famous military strategist in China who lived from 722 BC to 481 BC (wiki; "Sunzi")

_Any and all reviews highly appreciated~!_


	27. Chapter 27: Return to the Middle Kingdom

_**For all author's notes please see Chapter 1.  
For notes indicated by an asterisk (*) please see bottom of page.**_

_**WARNING: **__**GRAPHIC ROCHU SMEX SCENE**__ in THIS CHAPTER! Read at your own discretion!_

_Yes, finally some action between Ivan and Yao...kind of..._

_It came out longer than I expected, but hey, can't hurry smex can we?_

_As always, thank you to my reviewers~! Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 27: Return to the Middle Kingdom**

June 1858

Ivan was happy to be back in Yao's home once more, even though it looked nothing like what he remembered. The palace had been moved from the south to Peking in the north, the flowing robes with wide sleeves had been replaced with more restrictive Qing robes, the men had a strange haircuts where the front half was shaved but left the back in a long braid called a queue, and the ladies of the court wore strange shoes that had an added block in the middle, "flower pot shoes" Yao had called them.

But Ivan didn't mind, he didn't care what changed about the Middle Kingdom so long as he could be by Yao's side again. He looked over at the focus of his thoughts, appreciating how the sun from the window struck the ebony hair, creating a halo.

After the Aigun Treaty was signed Ivan was invited to Yao's capital for a short trip. The Russian Empire had been thrilled and accepted without hesitation, but ever since they had arrived Yao had been busy attending negotiations, conferences, and Ivan had been left on his own to explore the city. Wherever he went Ivan drew attention, people stared, some in wonder at his size, others tried to talk with him, but most of the glances were tinged with contempt. Ivan couldn't understand, the last time he had been here the people had been friendly for the most part, now he felt like he was walking on egg shells every time he set foot out in public.

Ivan smiled to himself as Yao absently tucked a stray hair behind his ear, not breaking his attention from the book he was reading. Yao had become slimmer, granted the man was never big to begin with, but now when Ivan hugged him he could feel the bones in Yao's elbow, ribs, his jaw had become sharp and his eyes seemed even bigger than before. Today it seemed Yao finally had a free moment to spend in his villa, and Ivan wasn't about to let him waste it on a book. Quietly, he snuck up behind the black haired man and without warning clamped his hands over the amber eyes.

"Wh..what?!"

Yao perked up in his chair from the sudden blindness. He tensed for a second before he realized who the culprit was.

"Ivan! What're you doing?"

"Yao, let's do something! I'm bored!"

Yao forcefully removed Ivan's hands form his eyes and turned to look at the other man. Somewhere between Aigun and Peking Ivan had become casual enough with him to drop the -san from his name. At first Yao had reprimanded him for it, insisting that they keep their relations business, but Ivan had persisted, giving Yao a choice between his name, Little Dragon or Yao-yao. Yao had fumed over the cute nicknames, and in the end settled for Ivan just calling him Yao.

"I'm busy. I told you before the trip that I had no time to accompany you."

"Eh? But Yao invited me here, I'm a guest."

Ivan pouted while Yao sighed. Ivan either had incredibly selective memory or short term memory loss. He seemed to always conveniently see situations how he wants to see them instead of how they actually were.

"I didn't invite you, you insisted on following me to Peking even though I told you I had negotiations to attend to with Arthur, Francis and Alfred*."

"But now that's over right? So Yao-yao has time to spend with me!"

Yao grimaced at the name. He closed the book and set it on the table. It was a nice day outside, the sun was shinning and the weather was warm, but not yet hot and sweltering as Peking's summers had a tendency to be once summer fully settled in. Crossing his arms Yao leaned back in his chair and flicked his eyes over Ivan's hopeful face. The man had been behaving relatively well. He even started helping with some of the chores, having taken a liking to Meilin. He would help her carry the laundry, or reach things set in high places, and Yao couldn't help but wonder if he was like this with his sisters too. Yao remembered Ivan mentioning he had two sisters. Ivan had ventured to inquire about Hong, Kiku, Yong Soo and Wanwan too, but Yao had simply told him he hasn't seen any of them for many years now. Looking around the room to see if there's anything to keep Ivan busy Yao stood up and wiped the wrinkles from his robes.

"Fine. How about a game of Weiqi* then?"

Ivan's face fell. He had enjoyed the game back he first came to Yao's place, but now he's forgotten almost everything about it. Plus it was a long game that took a lot of thinking and sitting around, not really Ivan's idea of a good time.

"Ehh? That's so boring Yao, let's do something more exciting! Let's go horseback riding in the forests!"

Yao rolled his eyes.

"I'm too tired for that Ivan. You know I've only been getting two or three hours of sleep a night recently in preparation for the meeting with those guys."

Ivan's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Ooh...so Yao-yao's sleepy..."

Furrowing his brows at Ivan's sudden mischievous tone of voice Yao backed a few steps from him.

"S-stop calling me that. What a ludicrous name you came up with."

Ivan nonchalantly stepped towards Yao, acting as if he didn't notice the other man trying to back away. When he was within arms length of Yao Ivan reached out with a speed that surprised the older nation and grabbed his arm.

"But it's such a cute name, and it fits your cute blush too."

Ivan's comment caused Yao's pale skin to blossom, cheeks tinting like cherry blossoms. He ducked his head to avoid eye contact as he desperately tried to control the heat rising to his face.

"N-nonsense! When have you seen me blush? Stop this idiocy."

Ivan just smiled as he caught sight of the pink cheeks through Yao's bangs. He didn't realize this when he was a child, but Yao had an adorably shy side to him, and Ivan found himself addicted to bringing it out in the usually proud dragon. Every little intimate contact caused him to jump, even eye contact outside of the usual conversations made his cheeks tinge. Heaven forbid if he whispered something into Yao's ear, or breathed on the nape of his neck, Yao would shoot up like an arrow from a taut bow. It amused Ivan and flustered Yao to no end.

Now he held the slender arm in his hand, careful not to use too much strength. He pulled the man to him, wrapping his other arm around in a half hug. Happily, he tilted his head slightly to the side and smelled the fragrance of tea, incense and something uniquely Yao. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that even after all those years apart he has managed to meet the Middle Kingdom once more, that he managed to survive this long. He nuzzled against Yao's hair, kissing the silky strands.

"Yao, you know I really missed you. I never stopped thinking about you all those years. I...I want you to be mine."

Yao froze. That was not something he wanted to hear now. He was sure Ivan wasn't the only only wishing Yao could be his, and although Ivan may mean it in a romantic way, the others with their sights on Yao were definitely not holding any feelings of compassion or good will towards him. He tried to loosen Ivan's grip without making it seem obvious, suddenly the loose hug felt suffocating.

"Ivan, stop, we can't."

Ivan's only response was to hug China tighter, running his fingers through the raven hair while continuing his kisses to Yao's temple, then slowly moving lower.

Yao's eyes closed at the touch of the soft lips on his skin. His hands went from trying to push Ivan away to clutching at his shirt, lifting his face up as if to receive the kisses being showered on him. He knew the strength behind Ivan's size, experienced it first hand in Aigun, but now the man was being so gentle, and in a twisted way Yao felt safe to be in his arms. He felt like with Ivan around no one would dare come to trample on him any longer, force him to their will, make him suffer, torment him. He yearned so much for that sense of security that he hasn't felt for so long.

"I..Ivan..."

Any further protests stopped with that one name. Yao opened his hazel eyes and met Ivan's beautiful lavender ones.

"Yao...Yao be with me, I promise I won't let anyone hurt you anymore."

If Yao was thinking clearly he would have scoffed at the unrealistic promise, but for a split second he allowed himself to believe. Instead of his usual snappy responses he smiled and leaned his head against Ivan's shoulder.

"I know, I know you won't."

Ivan held Yao tightly, running his hand along the other's back. He could feel the bones of the man's spine, he was so thin, too thin, and Ivan vowed to himself that he would make sure Yao ate more during his stay here. For now, he wrapped both arms firmly around Yao's waist and hoisted him up with ease. Yao let out a startled yelp as he found his feet off the ground, and clung to Ivan tightly for fear of being dropped. Carefully Ivan brought them to Yao's bed, settling the man in his arms down on the covers.

Yao leaned back and rested his weight on his hands as he looked up to see Ivan unbuttoning his shirt. Suddenly Yao felt self conscious. No one has seen him fully naked since the time he spent with Hong so many years ago. All sexual encounters had been forced on him, and usually at night when darkness afforded him some protection from invasive eyes. No one's seen the new scars that littered his body, and no one has seen just how damaged he has become from the endless fighting and opium. Ivan's body was strong and solid, the makings of a powerful nation with nothing to hide. Yao, by comparison, was just the opposite. Instinctively he hugged himself, watching almost ashamed as Ivan threw his shirt on the floor and turned to face him.

"Yao? What's wrong?'

Ivan's voice was gentle, Yao looked incredibly vulnerable as he sat on the silk covers, arms tightly covering his chest. He reached out a hand for the top button at the base of the collar but Yao quickly scrambled back out of his reach.

"Yao? What is it?"

Yao looked down and let his hair hide his face. He wanted to cry. Never in his thousands of years of life has he ever felt so ashamed, humiliated. His shoulders shook as he fought to keep the tears at bay.

Ivan became alarmed at Yao's sudden change in mood. He sat on the edge of the bed and held a hand out, as one would to coax a frightened animal.

"Yao...talk to me. What's the matter?"

"I...It's...My...my body...I...I don't want you to see..."

Suddenly, Ivan understood. As slowly as he could Ivan climbed onto the bed. Watching Yao intently he edged closer until he was right in front of the other man. He placed one hand under Yao's chin and lifted the beautiful face up. Yao's eyes were closed, his eyelashes shimmering with unshed tears. Ivan leaned down and kissed each one, before moving to place his lips over Yao's. Yao was compliant, he didn't fight at all. Instead, as soon as he felt Ivan's warm mouth over his he opened his mouth almost without thinking. Ivan kept the kiss gentle, running his tongue over the soft lips, tasting the other without pushing him. Not wanting Yao to feel cornered Ivan backed off after a few moments. He waited until Yao opened his eyes.

"Yao, lay down. I promise I won't hurt you, trust me...please.."

Yao shivered at the husky voice. Usually Ivan was so childish, to hear him so serious was like being with someone else altogether. Fighting his instinct to run, Yao laid back against the pillows, letting the soft bedding soak away his stress. His hands were still hugging his chest, but they had become limp, not clutching desperately as before. Ivan moved to sit beside Yao's body, cupping one rosy cheek in his hand.

"You're beautiful, just as you always have been Yao. I'll show you."

Gently, Ivan undid the very top button, revealing the creamy neck. The Russian bent down and kissed the tempting flesh, sucking lightly. His hands moved down and undid the next button, Ivan's lips followed. Yao was shivering, he felt like he was on display, but Ivan didn't show any signs of disapproval or disgust even when the sight of his scars were revealed. Hesitantly Yao lowered his arms to his sides, letting Ivan have access to all the buttons on his robe. Ivan smiled to himself, Yao was beginning to trust him more. Although he carefully schooled his reactions so as not to upset Yao, Ivan was stunned at the marks that criss-crossed the beautiful marble skin. New, old, healing, freshly opened wounds littered Yao's small body. It was painful just to see them. And now that Yao was lying down, Ivan could clearly see the protrusion of his ribcage, the indents of every bone.

Finally, the robe became fully unbuttoned, and Ivan brushed aside the material from Yao's body. He looked up and saw that Yao had taken his bottom lip between his teeth and was gnawing on it like a nervous squirrel. Ivan kissed along Yao's jaw, running one hand soothingly over his chest, ghosting over the rosy nipples. Yao moaned and gripped the sheets tightly, trying not to squirm.

"Yao, open your eyes. Look at me."

Smoldering black orbs fluttered open at the command, hazy and unfocused as his chest heaved. Ivan was sure his own eyes had probably turned violet by now, he had waited for this for so long. He ran his index finger over Yao's bottom lip, noting how swollen it had become from Yao's biting.

"You're lovely, beautiful, just as always Yao."

Yao let out a sound that was halfway between a moan and a sob. He sat up and threw himself into Ivan's chest, hugging the man as tightly as he could. Ivan was so warm, his body so strong, Yao could see the scars that didn't exist when they last met, but most of them had healed, unlike Yao's Ivan had been naturally blessed with a large frame, and clearly Ivan put it to good use regularly. His muscles were hard, no sign of any extra fat on him at all. Yao wanted those arms to hold him, protect him from the horrible reality his world had become.

"Ivan...Ivan...please..."

Ivan held the trembling body, making comforting noises. Slowly he shifted so that Yao was cradled against him, one arm supporting the smaller man's back. His free hand circled a hardened nipple, gently gliding over the top. Yao buried his face against Ivan in embarrassment but made no attempt to stop his actions. His back automatically arched into the touch, searching for more. He ground his teeth to prevent any sounds from escaping, a force of habit from when he had been taken forcefully. Ivan played with the sensitive bud, altering between the two, carefully paying attention to Yao's reactions. The sight of the usually haughty dragon so wanton in his arms was like a dream.

"Yao...it's ok, you don't have to stop yourself. Let me hear your beautiful voice."

Yao opened his mouth to protest but instead a rumbling moan of pleasure emerged. He pressed his thighs together, trying unsuccessfully to hide how aroused his body was to the attention.

Ivan smiled and dipped his head to lap at Yao's nipples, who dug his fingers into Ivan's hair, pressing him closer. Yao couldn't form a single coherent thought. Ivan's hot mouth sent rivers of fire flooding through his veins. His tongue pressed and teased his nipples unceasingly and Yao writhed, torn between wanting the assault to stop and begging for more. The others had never paid so much attention to his pleasure, always taking what they wanted from him then leaving him bloody and torn to clean himself up. Yao panted as his eyes opened slightly, the ceiling a blur as everything he had was focused on the electrifying pleasure the other man was giving to him.

"Ivan...more...I need more..."

Ivan perked up at the request. Was Yao really giving him permission to...? Slowly, almost as if afraid to scare away a timid animal, Ivan let his free hand ghost over the top of Yao's pants. Immediately Yao's hips thrusted upwards, asking for more. Ivan looked over at Yao's face and saw onyx eyes watching him with clear lust. Swallowing, Ivan slipped his hand under the waistband, into Yao's most intimate area. Yao's lips parted with a soft mewl of approval as his head fell back. Ivan's fingers lightly danced over Yao's hardened member, giving it nowhere the release it needed. Yao's body squirmed, trying to get the teasing hand to fully grasp the length, but Ivan refused with a soft chuckle. It was amusing to see Yao so needy and Ivan intended to enjoy it for as long as he could.

Quickly, Ivan hooked his fingers on Yao's waistband and tugged the pants down, with Yao kicking them out of the way. At the same time, Ivan steadied Yao and helped him fully remove the robe. Now Yao laid in full view for Ivan to see and he hungrily ran his eyes over the supple body.

Yao quietly waited, leaning against Ivan's chest as the man inspected him. He was still scared to be rejected, but his mind was still recovering from the onslaught of pleasure to fully care. He ran his hand over his own chest, fingering some of the scars.  
This one's from Arthur, when he...when he took Hong from me. This one was from when we fought over his opium. This one...this one's from when I tried to quit...and he forced it into my body..."

Yao's eyes glazed over as the memories started to infiltrate his mind. Ivan's eyes saddened with each word, Yao had impeccable memory, but sometimes memories are meant to fade to keep people sane. Unfortunately for them, they had the scars to forever remind them. Ivan clamped a hand over Yao's mouth then quickly replaced it with his mouth. The kiss was short and sweet, but it brought Yao back into the present.

"I'm so sorry...I couldn't protect you...you had to suffer so much my dragon."

Yao squeezed his eyes shut then opened them, as if doing so will force the memories away. He offered a small smile to Ivan, leaning up to return the kiss.

"It wasn't your fault, I have only myself to blame."

Ivan gripped Yao's hand tightly and kissed each slender digit. He took the index finger into his mouth, sucking on it. Yao watched, mesmerized. Ivan purposely kept their eye contact, which somehow made it more intense. Yao suddenly found he had trouble breathing.

"..I..Ivan...I..."

Ivan stopped and released Yao's finger.

"What is it? Tell me..."

Yao tried to drop his eyes, but Ivan's stare was so intense that he found he couldn't look away.

"I...want you...inside...inside me..."

Ivan's eyes widened. Yao wanted to go all the way? Ivan looked over the fragile body, concerned if it could take it. After all China had just finished fighting another Opium war and forced to sign more treaties with the UK, France and the United States, treaties that were not particularly beneficial to Yao.

"Are you sure?"

Yao nodded, he wanted to feel Ivan inside him, claiming him.

"Yes."

Ivan gave Yao's hand another kiss before he gently laid the man back down on the bed. This time he moved so that he had one leg on either side of the slender nation. Ivan littered kisses all over Yao's torso, his neck, his chest, down to his navel. When he reached Yao's hardened member Ivan didn't hesitate. He lapped at the tip, not minding the precum. Yao had his head thrown back into the bed, his fingers digging into the sheets. Ivan licked up and down the shaft, revelling in all the sounds Yao was making. Without warning, he enveloped the entire length into his mouth, feeling the tip hit the back of his throat. Yao more or less screamed at the sudden hot cavern his most sensitive organ was entrapped in. His hands flew to Ivan's hair, clutching it tightly. Ivan's hands gripped Yao's hips, holding him down as he slowly moved his head, releasing the member halfway, only to plunge down again. Yao was an incoherent mess as he tried unsuccessfully to thrust up. Seeing Yao's lack of focus, Ivan quickly gathered some of the precum mixed with saliva. He coated his index and middle finger, bringing them down to Yao's entrance. As his mouth continued to pleasure the dragon, he slowly slipped his fingers inside. Ivan's heart thudded against his ribcage as he felt the muscles inside Yao pressing against his fingers. It was so tight, and just imagining himself being fully seated in it almost made him cum.

Yao gasped at the intrusion of the fingers. It was never without pain entirely, even when the partner prepared him well. He forced himself to stay still and not try to wiggle away from the discomfort. He knew since Ivan was being so patient that the pain will turn into pleasure soon.

Ivan gently slipped in a third finger, trying as best as he can to go slowly. He watched Yao for any hint that it was too much. With three fingers in, Ivan managed to hit the special spot inside Yao, causing the man to suddenly arch off the bed, his breath catching. Wanting to feel it again, Yao began pressing himself down against Ivan's fingers, moaning heatedly.

Ivan figured this was a good a sign as any and he removed his fingers to prepare himself. Yao wanted to complain at the sudden emptiness, but his body was grateful for the break to replenish its oxygen supply. Yao laid on the bed, legs spread, body flushed, chest heaving, hair a mess. Ivan wished he could take a photo to commemorate such erotic beauty. Instead, he hurriedly removed his own pants, tossing them to join with his shirt. He sighed at the relief when his own painfully hard member was freed from the constraints of his pants. Without pause he spread his own precum over his erection as best as he could. He'll have to stock up on lubrication from now on when he visits Yao.

Yao watched without really paying attention. If he did he might have felt some hesitation given Ivan's size, but at this point he was beyond care. When he felt the man settling between his legs, Yao voluntarily bent his knees and spread his legs wider, like an offering to Ivan. Ivan feasted his eyes on the image Yao presented, noting how the muscles of his entrance twitched in anticipation. With care, Ivan positioned himself at the entrance then slowly pushed in, stopping when only the tip was inside. Yao bit his lip as he felt his muscles forced open, telling himself to relax. He tried to focus on something else, Ivan's look of concentration, the soft blonde hair sticking to his forehead, his strong muscles contracting with effort. Ivan steadily pressed further inside. His hands cupped the back of Yao's knees, pushing them up and keeping his legs open. This gave him easier access and Yao mewled as the man pushed deep inside.

It felt like an eternity before Ivan finally seated fully inside Yao's lithe body. Yao felt like a taut bow, ready to snap any moment, and Ivan was shaking with the effort not to just slam inside. Taking a deep breath, Ivan pulled out and then quickly pushed back in. He managed to hit Yao's pleasure spot this time and Yao's eyes flew open from the stimulation. Ivan kept his pace brisk, knowing neither he nor Yao would last long. The room blurred and only the two of them seemed to exist in the world. The only sounds to permeate the air was the slapping of flesh against flesh accompanied by panting breaths. Ivan wanted to tell Yao how amazing it felt, how beautiful his dragon was, but only moans would come from his throat. He felt Yao's walls squeezing him so tightly and he reached a hand out to grasp Yao's member. Yao was already lost to the feeling over Ivan pushing into him time and again, the added stimulation on his erection almost made him black out. He felt tears falling from his eyes, but knew they were from the intensity of their union. His hips thrusted up into Ivan's hand, then fell back down, only to be greeted by Ivan's member filling him to the brim.

Soon, Yao felt the knotting feeling in the pit of his stomach signalling the final release. He pushed his hips harder, faster, trying to coax that feeling to blossom. Ivan felt the change in Yao's pace and guessed he was close. He obliged the Chinese nation and sped up his thrusts. With little warning, Yao felt his vision explode as his hips lifted clear off the bed, spurting his creamy seeds over his stomach. His body quivered from the release, frozen for a second, allowing Ivan to admire the beauty of this intimate moment. With his release, Yao's body clamped down hard on Ivan, almost painfully. Yao hazily felt Ivan push into him a few more times before a warm flood filled his body. He shivered and allowed his mind to drift, content to forget everything in the world for now.

Ivan felt incredibly possessive as he finally claimed Yao. The man was finally his. His body almost gave out holding him up, but he rolled at the last minute before he fell completely on top of Yao, instead ending up beside him. Heaving, he lazily watched Yao whose eyes were closed. The golden sun outside shone on the soft skin, making it glow, and Ivan felt for sure this being was not of this planet. Nothing could be so beautiful from this world. His eyes caught sight of some of his markings when he was kissing Yao and he felt euphoria at the proof of his claim. With effort, Ivan raised a hand and brushed some of the stray locks of hair from Yao's face. He leaned in and gently kisses the swollen lips once more. A few moments later, hazel eyes blinked open, still not entirely focused, but slowly returning to their natural colours. They looked tired, but content, and Yao smiled gently when he found Ivan's arms protectively holding him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ivan? ...IVAN!"

The Russian man jumped as his name was hollered. He groggily looked around, trying to come to terms with what had happened. Where was the loving Yao he was holding just moments ago? Something hard hit him upside the head and Ivan grimaced, rubbing the sore spot. He looked up and saw Yao, not looking at him lovingly, but glaring with a hint of suspicion. In his hand was a book, apparently the tool with which he had wacked Ivan.

"Look, if you're so tired, go sleep on the bed. You're drooling all over my desk."

Yao's voice was annoyed, and he held out a towel for Ivan to wipe his mouth. Ivan took the offering, then looked around once more to confirm his whereabouts.

"...Was I sleeping?"

Yao rolled his eyes, exasperated.

"Yes, you were. I told you we could play Weiqi after I finished my book, but you ended up falling asleep while waiting for me to finish."

Ivan groaned. He couldn't believe it. It was so real! How could it be a figment of his mind? Yao's wanton voice, Yao's beautiful body, Yao's erotic face as he came, it couldn't just all be a dream! Ivan banged his forehead down on the desk in front of him.

Alarmed at the odd reaction Yao grabbed the man by his shoulders and gave him a shake.

"Ivan! What're you doing? Are you ok? You were moaning in your sleep too."

Ivan wanted to laugh, of course he was, given what he was dreaming. If Yao found out he had no doubt the dragon would kung fu him all the way back to Russia from Peking. Instead, Ivan stiffly stood up, trying to hide the result of his dream.

"I-I'm fine. Just need to use the bathroom."

Yao raised an eyebrow, but before he could question Ivan's odd behaviour the man took off. Yao shook his head, ever since they came back to Peking from Aigun Ivan had been acting strange. With a sigh he set about getting out his Weiqi board, maybe Ivan will want to play once he gets back.

* * *

_**NOTES:**_

* * *

*Yao is referring to the Treaties of Tientsin signed between France, the UK, the USA and the Russian Empire in June 1858. It ended the first part of the 2nd Opium War. Ivan conveniently has forgotten he also partook in the treaty, but let's just chalk that up to selective memory. (wiki; "Treaty of Tientsin")

*Weiqi – A traditional board game from China that started about 2,500 years ago. It's kind of like chess on crack. Usually known as "Go" in English, from the Japanese name. (wiki; "Go (game)")

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Um...yeah, well I said it was 'kind of' some action between Ivan and Yao ._._

_I did want it to be real at first, but given how rocky their relationship goes for the a long time after this time period I don't see Yao just kind of giving himself up to Ivan so easily. Had to save him some of his pride :3_

_But 26 chapters in I figured we needed some hot and heavy Rochu already, so here, a compromise ^^;;_

_Well, anyway, as always, any and all reviews highly appreciated~!_


	28. Chapter 28: The Burning of YuanMingYuan

_**For all author's notes please see Chapter 1.  
For notes indicated by an asterisk (*) please see bottom of page.**_

_**WARNING: GRAPHIC RAPE in this chapter! Lots of blood! Read at your own discretion!**_

_The culprits of Yao's torment this time are Arthur (UK) and Francis (France). They're particularly brutal here, so if you happen to really love them and hate to see them in a negative light please skip this chapter._

_Thank you to my lovely reviewers as well as those favorite-ing this story~! Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 28: The Burning of Yuan Ming Yuan**

October 18th, 1860

The smell of fire permeated the air. Yao stood on the northwest corner tower of the Forbidden City and gazed over the city. Thick plumes of smoke filled the skyline. Yao clutched at his chest, his heart hurt. He felt like someone had reached inside him and was squeezing his heart, trying to rip it from inside of him. His legs trembled and he fell to the floor, tears pouring down his cheeks.

His garden...his beautiful Summer Palace*, the Garden of Gardens, being destroyed before his eyes and him, powerless to stop it. A stinging pain stabbed through his chest and Yao hunched over, curling into a fetal position. He looked down and saw pooling red over the chest of his golden robes. Another wound on him, this time far too close to his heart. Yao's laboured breathing went unheard and he had no choice but to grip the railings to pull himself back onto his feet.

Even after he had signed the treaties with Arthur, Francis, Alfred and Ivan at Tienjin allowing them more ports on his land, allowing Arthur to export his opium, allowing their barbaric presence on his soil, and paying them, the invaders, over 5 million in silver, Francis and Arthur had demanded more. When Yao had been reluctant they had marched to Peking, the heart of his country, and now set fire to his most beautiful heavenly gardens.

3,500 of their barbaric men worked tirelessly, looting his treasures, smashing what they couldn't take, and then setting a fire so big it hid the skies and enveloped Peking in smoke. The fire had continued for two days, and it was still roaring with no hint of its power lessening, and Yao felt the burning like someone was burning him alive. His emperor had long fled from the city, fearful of the invasion, but Yao stubbornly refused to leave. This was his land, and if it was to be taken from him he would end his life fighting.

Tears poured from his amber eyes, the fire reflecting in them like dancing mirages. Yuanmingyuan, a garden that dwarfed all gardens, built by several generations of emperors who had ruled over this nation with grace and elegance. Yao rested his head against the railing and sobbed. He was in pain, but more than that, he mourned for the loss of the memories. He silently begged for any of the ancient emperors to listen to him, to save him, he had served them well, so why have they abandoned him?

Drowned in his torment Yao didn't notice the two men that had walked up behind him. They took in his defeated form, head down, body shaking, tears pouring, then looked at each other. With a nod to one another they stepped forward and each grabbed one of Yao's arms, forcing them behind the slender nation's back.

Yao screamed at the unexpected pain in his arms, and he collapsed onto his knees. Drops of blood from his chest dripped to the floor of the tower, staining it deep red. Blinking tears from his eyes Yao desperately turned his head as far as he could to see who his assailants were. A mop of brown hair accompanied by emerald green eyes greeted him on one side, while the other man had chin length bright blonde hair framing cobalt blue eyes. Yao gritted his teeth, he knew these two far too well, but he thought they would be too busy marvelling at their handiwork to come find him. He took a breath, wanting to demand that they release him, but instead a coughing fit hit him, causing him to double over.

"Well, well, it looks like our darling emperor left something behind."

"Oui, oui~ And what a beautiful something it is."

The two shared a laugh, ignoring Yao's weak tugging for them to free his arms. With little effort they pulled Yao to his feet, then slammed him against the wall of the tower. Yao choked as he coughed up blood, leaning against the wall for support. For the first time in his memory he felt frightened, would this be his last day of existence? Will these two kill him after they've had their fun? His tearful eyes gazed past the smirking duo to the fiery red destruction beyond and found he could almost convince himself to not care anymore. He refocused his eyes and pinned each of his attackers with as good a glare as he could muster.

"Wh-what do you want?"

Francis raised an eyebrow at the question and scoffed.

"Mon cher, what does any nation want? Power, wealth, dominance. As the once mighty dragon of the east you ought to know that well."

Arthur nodded in agreement. He stepped forward towards Yao and rubbed away a dribble of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"You brought this on yourself Yao. If you hadn't tortured and killed Loch and Parkes' envoy* we wouldn't have to teach you this lesson. Your filthy officials, they tortured our men to the point where we could barely recognize them, and you dare call us barbarians."

Yao watched Arthur apathetically, not bothering to point out that torture was not exclusive to his court alone. Instead, he raised his right hand in a fist and lunged forward, aiming for the smirking face.

With ease Arthur stepped back out of reach, while Francis grabbed Yao's raised arm and twisted it behind his back, pushing it up until Yao gasped and again fell to the ground. Francis didn't release his hold, instead leaning down to whisper in the trembling man's ear.

"Non, non mon cher, that won't do. We are here to seek pleasure, not a fight."

Without another word Francis dragged Yao by his arm into the tower. Arthur glanced over his shoulder at the smoke, shrugged and followed. Actually, he had been planning just to talk to Yao, but it seemed Francis was in the mood for some fun and Arthur figured a victory celebration was in order. The two of them rarely got along, but where Yao was concerned they had forged a close alliance to bring down the dragon. Still, it irritated him how the Frenchman always seemed to keep pleasures of the flesh simmering near the surface of his mind. That and wine. But for a romantic, he sure had a cruel streak as Arthur had witnessed in his dealings with his colonies and now his invasion of Yao. Steadily he followed the two inside, his boots clicking on the hard ground.

The floor was cold, but Francis didn't care as he tossed Yao inside like one would garbage. Yao hit the ground with a groan of pain, lying on his stomach with his arms hiding his face. It had been awhile since he had met Arthur privately, and this was the first time he was meeting Francis outside of business. He knew what the British man was capable of, and had heard rumours about the Frenchman, he wasn't sure if he could handle an assault by both of them at the same time. Another coughing fit overtook his frail body and Yao grimaced as he tasted more blood in his mouth. As he heaved for air, he felt a presence beside him. Before he could look up to verify the identity of the person he felt something hard and heavy on his back. It pressed him into the ground unforgivingly, forcing the air out of his lungs. Yao clawed at the floor, trying to breath in, but whatever was on his back refused to budge. The pressure continued and steadily as Yao felt his vision dim.

Arthur stepped up next to Francis and laid a hand on his shoulder. He watched as Yao struggled like a fish out of water, whilst Francis stepped down hard on his back.

"Francis, you can't have your fun if he's dead."

The blue eyed man finally ceased his torment and stepped back, watching in amusement as Yao gasped, finally able to breathe.

Arthur knelt down beside Yao and grasped his chin, forcing the Asian nation's head up. Yao's eyes were barely open, blooding dripping from his mouth. With feigned sympathy Arthur whipped out a handkerchief and wiped away the tears and blood.

"Now, now Yao. Be good. If we report that you were cooperative perhaps they'll go easy on you."

Francis let out a bark of laughter.

"Well, your mighty emperor was certainly cooperative, fled the city as soon as he heard we were coming so we can do whatever we want. With such cowardly leaders no wonder your so weak."

Yao bit his lip, wanting to retort but not knowing what to say. He gathered what strength he had left and spat at Arthur, leaving a bloody stain on the man's cheek.

Arthur hissed like having been bitten. He raised his free hand and brought it down across Yao's cheek. Yao barely felt it, he was already so numb to pain, but he felt his head fall to the harsh floor once more.

"J..Just...get...get it...over with...you...bastards," Yao said with effort.

Angry at the fight still left in their victim Arthur gripped the man's collar and hoisted him up. He shook the limp body like a doll.

"Don't you understand the position you're in?! WE are you masters now, YOU are nothing but a dog!"

Francis was amused. Usually only he and Alfred could irritate the British man so much, but it seems Yao's persistence is wearing on his patience. He had to admit, the Asian nation was quite beautiful, he had thought so when they met the first time too. Unlike the beauties in Europe Yao's elegance was subtle, silk ebony hair like a waterfall, proud amber eyes slanted ever so slightly upwards, flower petal lips that he could only imagine would be just as soft, and porcelain skin like something ethereal. All of it a reflection of the beauty of his nation, rich in culture, vastness, from mountains to rivers, from forests to desserts, it stood to reason that the nation would be proud. Francis wanted to possess him, and he didn't really care if it was consensual or not.

Stepping forward he leaned in so that only Arthur could hear him.

"Remember what you said. We can't have fun if he's dead."

Glancing at Francis Arthur released Yao, almost throwing him to the ground with a huff.

Turning his attention, Francis took in Yao's appearance. Robes torn and bloodstained, hair in disarray, bruises covering his pale skin, shivering and moaning softly as the intense pain caused by the fire outside continued to assault him. He knelt down and took out a knife he kept with him. Those darn Chinese buttons were not something Francis liked dealing with. Without a word he cut through the row of buttons on Yao's robe, pushing the material aside until Yao was left with his torso exposed to the chilly October air. The wound on his chest still leaked fresh blood onto the floor, and Yao could do nothing but hug himself in an attempt to staunch the flow. He barely felt anything as Arthur went to work relieving him of his pants, tossing it aside to join the shredded robe. Yao curled in on himself, eyes tightly closed. Whatever they were going to do, he wouldn't given them the pleasure of seeing his tears and the fear in his eyes.

Almost tenderly Arthur reached down and undid the band holding Yao's hair back. He ran his fingers through the tangled strands, loving the feeling of the softness slipping through his fingers. Francis feasted his eyes on Yao's prone form. Seeing the blood on the man's chest he dipped a finger in it, then brought it to Yao's lips, forcing it inside the warm cavern.

"Tastes good, doesn't it? Your own blood, shed so easily by your own people."

Yao choked on the heady coppery taste. He tried to push Francis' hand away with little effect. Laughing at the pathetic attempt, Francis ran his free hand over Yao's now unprotected chest, dragging his nails over the wounds and creating five new streaks that quickly reddened as the nails broke skin. Yao screamed and he quickly tried to back away from the source of the new pain. Arthur snarled and gripped Yao's hair he had been stroking. He yanked it hard, causing the man's head to snap back, revealing his throat. Without pause Francis leaned in and sank his teeth into the tender column of flesh, making Yao flail trying to push him away. Arthur, drunk on the sight of the bloody mess, reached around and forced two fingers into Yao's mouth, thrusting them in until Yao gagged.

"Bite me and I'll shoot you right here, dragon."

Yao was so far gone that he didn't even entertain the thought of biting down. He coughed and gagged as saliva joined blood falling from his lips. Francis lapped at the mark he had just made on the slender neck, enjoying how it spread like a flower in bloom. He ran a hand down the slim body, enjoying his feeling of dominance over the submissive dragon. Experimentally he brushed over a nipple, making Yao jerk. Francis was delighted at how sensitive the man seemed to be, it must have been awhile since someone touched him intimately. Grinning he brushed over the other nipple, but before Yao could react he grasped the hardening bud between his fingers and squeezed hard.

Yao cried out, accidentally clamping his teeth down on the fingers in his mouth. Arthur snarled and ripped his hand away. Without thinking he wrapped his hand around Yao's neck, revenge in his eyes.

"What did I tell you about biting me?!"

The fingers gripped Yao so tightly and he clawed at the hand to let go. His pleas came out as mere incoherent gargles as Arthur tried to squeeze the life out of him. Francis placed a calming hand over Arthur's, tsk tsking at the fiery British man.

"Come now, our little dragon was only too lost in the pleasure we're giving him to realize what he was doing. You're enjoying this, aren't you? Little whore."

Yao whimpered at the insult, even though Arthur's hand had loosened Yao still felt his vision swimming. He laid back on the cool floor, wanting the coldness to jolt some sense into his muddled brain.

Arthur wrinkled his nose in disgust at how weak Yao was becoming. He felt no pleasure in taking someone so subdued and he directed his anger at Yao, blaming him for not putting up more of a fight. Irritatedly, the emerald eyed man yanked milky thighs apart, spitting on the quivering entrance that was revealed.

Yao felt his legs being forced apart and he felt panic rising in his chest. Frantically he tried to scramble away , almost crawling on his arms and legs in his desperation. He didn't want to be taken, didn't want to feel the other's seeds invading his body. Although Arthur had done so numerous times before, Yao always allowed it with the deep seated belief that one day he will kick out these barbarians as he had done many times before. But today he finally realized that wouldn't be the case anymore. These golden haired devils had no intention of ever leaving, and Yao felt despair gripping his body.

His hands slipped on the blood that had pooled on the floor, causing him to fall forward with a thickening thud. Francis moved to follow Yao, he pressed a knee between Yao's should blades and rested his full weight on the man below him.

"Where are you going princess? The fun's just starting."

Arthur undid his belt and gathered Yao's hands behind his back. With practised ease he bound the slender wrists together, restricting the Asian's movements.

"I'll rock, paper, scissor you to take him first."

Arthur rolled his eyes. Francis could be so childish. But he stretched out his hand to join the game anyway.

"Rock, paper, scissors, one, two THREE!"

Arthur smirked triumphantly as his paper soundly beat Francis' rock. Francis pouted, he had wanted first dibs on that delicious body.

"Let's move him over to that desk, it'll be easier."

Arthur motioned towards a small desk in centre of the room. Francis looked down at Yao then at the table, indeed it would probably be easier. Yao was so weak he probably couldn't even hold himself up on his knees now. Yao groaned when he was lifted over Francis' shoulder carelessly, then dropped without mercy onto the desk, his head meeting the hard wood with a bang. His arms were trapped under him, and he could only stare groggily at the ceiling. He felt someone shifting him until his head fell off the edge of the table, but his hips were supported. Yao's head fell back, victim to gravity, leaving his mouth open. That temptingly moist cavern was too much for Francis and he quickly undid his pants. Without warning he slammed his member into Yao's mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Yao's cries were muffled as tears fell from his eyes.

Not wanting to be outdone by Francis, Arthur also freed his erection from the confines of his uniform. He pushed Yao's legs up, almost bending the slender man in half. The entrance quivered as he brought his erect shaft to it. He knew it would hurt, but at the moment he didn't really care anymore. Eyes wild with anticipation he thrusted forward, forcing his way through the ring of muscle.

Yao thrashed on the desk, the pain of being torn apart jerking through his body. He wanted to scream, but his mouth was occupied, Arthur didn't stop until he had seated completely inside, his eyes marvelling at the rivulets of blood that poured out of Yao, dripping to the desk. With barely a pause he pulled out then slammed back inside, not bothering to go slow. He wanted release and he wanted it now. The euphoria of victory and dominance over the dragon of the east left him on a high that could only be appeased with the ultimate act of consummation. Francis fed off the same high, the roaring fire of the destroyed royal gardens fueling a desire for destruction and control. They were the world's strongest powers, they owned everything this world had to offer, and any who dared stand in their way will be beaten and taken without mercy. The two European nations ravaged Yao's body, staking their claim. Yao's hands fisted behind his back as he tried to take the assault without his mind going insane. He tasted the salty precum of Francis in his mouth, felt the sickening thrust of Arthur accompanied by his own blood. Their hands dug into his flesh so tightly that he was sure they would bruise for weeks, if he survived that long.

Francis was the first to cum. Yao's warm mouth around his member was tight, and as Yao tried desperately to voice his pains it caused his throat to constrict, squeezing his erection. He pistoned his hips hard and fast as his completion approached. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his breathing became laboured. With a shuddering push he ejaculated his cum deep into Yao's throat, not stopping until he felt he had released everything he had into the broken body.

Yao's eyes widened as the warm liquid flooded his throat, he wanted to cough and vomit, but he couldn't. His throat was sore, no doubt torn from the abuse, and as the warmth travelled deep inside him he felt nauseated.

Witnessing Francis' orgasm Arthur reached his own. Yao's muscles contracted as Francis shoved the entirety of his cock into his throat, and Arthur found the hot walls adding almost unbearable pressure to his erection. His fingers dug into Yao's hips as he released his cum inside.

Slowly recovering from his release, Francis pulled out of Yao's mouth, tucking himself back into his pants. Immediately Yao started coughing, trying to roll onto his side to throw up as much of his stomach contents as he could. Arthur pulled out as well, some of his cum dripping out from the battered entrance to mix with the blood that had pooled on the table. Yao's legs fell as he heaved and tried to recover as much as he could from the abuse.

Arthur and Francis glanced at one another, then back at Yao. Reaching under him Arthur released his hands, then leaned in and pressed and soft kiss to his lips.

"Thanks for a lovely time Yao. Until next time."

Francis laughed as he straightened his clothes. After what had happened they had no doubt Emperor Xianfeng will submit to all of their 'requests'*.

Confident and triumphant, the two walked out of the tower, planning to stop by Yuanmingyuan to see what treasures their soldiers had managed to take.

Finally left alone, Yao sobbed quietly. He could still feel Arthur's cum staining him inside, he could still taste Francis' seeds, burning his throat. He wished for someone, anyone, to come and help him. Hong, Yong Soo, Kiku, Wanwan, where were they when he needed them so desperately?

Slowly, Yao tried to stand up to reach his clothes and dress. His beaten body, however, refused and he fell in a crumpled heap. Too tired to care anymore, he stayed unmoving, burying his face in his arms and sobbed. He hurt, his body hurt, his heart hurt, he was frustrated, humiliated, and worst of all, despairing that he would ever stand up again. 

* * *

_**NOTES:**_

* * *

*The Old Summer Palace (after it was burned they built a new one), in Chinese Yuan Ming Yuan (圆明园), was an imperial garden that the royal family spent their summers in. It covered an area of 3.5 square km (860 acres), about eight times the size of the Vatican City. It included Chinese styled palaces, gardens, as well as Western styled buildings commissioned from Westerners living in Peking at the time. It was looted and burned by the Anglo-French troops following the 2nd Opium War. It came under attack again in 1900 by the 8 Nation Alliance and was completely ruined. (wiki; "Old Summer Palace")

*Henry Loch and Harry Parkes were two envoys sent to negotiate with the Qing court on September 29th, 1860 as the Anglo-French troops marched towards Beijing. They and their escort of British and Indian troopers were taken prisoner and tortured. Parkes and Lock survived along with 14 others, but twenty British, French and Indian captives died. (wiki; "Old Summer Palace - Destruction")

*Emperor Xianfeng actually ratified the agreement BEFORE the British and French destroyed Yuanmingyuan. They wanted to teach China a lesson, so they burned it even though all their demands had been agreed to by the emperor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_This came out more heart wrenching than I expected. I had to break a few times because I felt myself tearing up just writing about Yuanmingyuan. It's still a very sensitive topic in China and among Chinese people._

Initially I wanted to portray Arthur and Francis as more sympathetic to Yao, to show that they were doing simply as they were instructed and not because they wanted to. But then given that they looted the palace then burned it down, and even today they won't return what they stole (remember the fiasco over the bronze animal heads auctions? Those were taken from Yuanmingyuan) I had a hard time fitting them in in a sympathetic light.

_That was a tough chapter. Next time, Ivan makes another appearance~ And of course, all reviews highly appreciated~!_


	29. Chapter 29: Moving On

_**For all author's notes please see Chapter 1.**_

_I noticed in the last few chapters I was jumping from event to event in history to try and move the timeline along, so I decided to do an aftermath from the last chapter this time instead of hopping to the next event._

_It's kind of slow since no major incident happens here, just a little more interaction between Yao and Ivan (although I believe at the burning of Yuanmingyuan the Russians were not in Beijing in actuality, they were present for the signing of the treaty though). I also wanted to show Yao's determination to survive even after all that's happened because it just seemed like he was getting stomped on every time for the past...10 chapters...O_O_

_Thank you to my lovely reviewers as always~! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 29: Moving On**

It was cold. Even though the roaring fire from Yuamingyuan had yet to abate the chill from the evening was settling in. Yao gathered his tattered robe tighter around himself. A few hours had passed since his encounter with Arthur and Francis. Initially he had wanted to get as far away as possible from the tower after the two had left, but he had simply been too weak. Most of the servants had fled the palace along with the emperor and no one was around to help him at all. Yao could only thank his lucky stars that none of their soldiers had found him here. He leaned against the outer wall of the tower, gazing out at the blinding fire. Even as the sun set leaving the sky dark, tonight there would be no darkness. Yao wondered how long this fire would go on for. Numbness was settling in and now he had no more tears to shed nor anger to vent. He just wanted it all to be over.

Soft steps came up the stairs of the tower, the owner going slowly in the dark as he was unfamiliar with the surroundings. He held a candle in one hand lighting his way, as his other hand gripped the railing. As soon as he had set foot in the capital city he had been eager to seek out Yao, but after he heard that the emperor had fled he had thought Yao had also left. A few hours ago, near Yuamingyuan, he had caught sight of Francis and Arthur, the two seemingly giddy at some little secret they shared. No matter how much had had pried the two had refused to disclose the details, but they admitted they had seen Yao here in the Forbidden City's northwest tower. Pleasantly surprised at the news the man had practically flew over, wondering what Yao was doing over here. The palace seemed hauntingly cold and silent, the usually bustling halls filled with servants, concubines and advisers were for once, empty.

Yao buried his head into his arms. He was seated on the floor, his knees pulled up against his chest and his arms resting on top of his knees. His hair was loose, he hadn't bothered to re-tie it, and he could feel his clothes sticking to some of his wounds as the blood dried. The voice of reason screamed at him to get up and clean his counts before they become infected, and get something warm to wear before he caught a cold, but he really didn't think he could make it down the stairs.

'Well...I guess I could always jump off the tower if I can't walk down the stairs,' Yao thought with a disgusted laugh to himself. He wondered what his emperor would say if he came back to Peking to find Yao in such a state.

The man finally reached the top of the stairs and paused to catch his breathe. He looked around. Inside it was pitch black minus his flickering candle, but outside the skies were a dark navy blue, tinged with red, silhouetting the doorway. Keeping his candle in front of him the man made his way to the door, glancing around to see if he could catch sight of any human-like forms.

"Yao? Yao, are you in here?"

Yao perked up at the voice. Good heavens, who was it this time? Panicked, he tried to scramble up, wincing as he fell and his rear hit the floor hard.

"Yao, answer me if you're here! It's Ivan!"

Yao didn't bother listening to the words. Someone else was here, and he doubted it was an ally. Gripping the wall he dragged his aching body up and tried to limp to the far end of the tower away from the doorway where he could be found easily.

Ivan's sharp ears picked up on the movement and hurried his steps. Someone was here. As he stepped out of the doorway Ivan caught sight of the back of someone darting around the corner and out of his sight. Quickly he went after the person, almost running.

"Yao? Yao, stop! It's me!"

Yao's current state made him no match for Ivan's wide strides. With little effort the Russian caught up to the other man, reaching out and wrapping his free arm around the slim waist to stop him from running anymore.

"NO! Let me go! Release me!"

Yao struggled and lunged forward trying to break Ivan's grip. He tried jabbing his elbow back, but Ivan barely registered the blows. The larger man frowned as he tried desperately to hold on to the agitated man while keeping his candle from falling.

"Yao, stop! Stop struggling, it's just me Ivan! I'm not going to hurt you!"

With a final lurch Yao broke Ivan's grasp, but the momentum pushed him forward too fast and he stumbled, falling hard on his hands and knees.

Hurriedly Ivan set down the candle and knelt down beside the fallen body, eyes worriedly running over it to see if he had been injured in the fall.

"Yao? Yao, are you ok? I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to do that."

Yao's head was lowered and his hair hid his face. His shoulders shook and he turned his head away from Ivan.

"Go away. Leave me alone."

Ivan frowned and he rested a hand on Yao's back, trying to peek around to see Yao's face.

"Yao? Look at me, what's wrong? Talk to me."

"What's wrong? Are you seriously asking me that? Have you not SEEN my...my..."

Yao couldn't finish the sentence and his voice broke down into sobs. Ivan's eyes flickered over to the skyline. Oh yes, the Summer Palace. He had been invited there only once, but it had been absolutely breathtaking. There were lakes, pavilions, temples, palaces, halls, water fountains, everything. In the early morning, the mist would rise to the lake's surface making the pavilions seem like heavenly palaces that floated on clouds. He had been truly shocked to hear that Arthur and Francis had authorized their troops to burn it down, and even he felt a pang of sadness at losing such a piece of beauty.

Turning his eyes back to the shaking dragon in front of him Ivan ran his hand soothingly over his back.

"I...I'm really sorry about your palace Yao. Can't I...I want to do something to make you feel better...please?"

Yao bit his lip. He knew Ivan's troops weren't involved in the destruction, but that didn't mean he didn't take advantage of his current state. Shakily he pushed himself up onto his feet again, wincing as he saw the palms of his hands scratched from breaking his fall. He used the sleeves of his robe and rubbed his face, trying to get rid of dried tears before he turned to face Ivan fully.

Ivan couldn't help the soft gasp that fell from his lips. He had never remembered seeing Yao in such a sorry state. His hair was messed, he had bruises on his face and neck, his lip was bleeding, his usually beautiful eyes like jewels now fell dull, his luxurious robes were torn and tattered, the buttons sliced and useless, not to mention the patches of blood, dried and drying, that stained the soft fabric.

Without thinking Ivan reached out a hand, wanting to hug the man in front of him. He looked so fragile, like even a little bit of pressure will break him, but Ivan felt his heart squeeze painfully at the sight of the man he once admired and practically worshipped reduced to this.

Wordlessly Yao took a step back. He didn't want to be touched, didn't want comfort, didn't want lying words to fill his ears. He wanted his country back, his people strong again, his dignity restored, and most of all, he wanted his rightful position as the Middle Kingdom, Dragon of the East, ruler of all under the heavens, returned to him.

He straightened his back and ran a hand through his hair. Levelling Ivan with a look of determination he set his mouth in a thin line.

"There's nothing you can do except get out of my land. But I know your kind well enough to know that won't happen. One day, I swear on my five thousand years of history that one day I will make all of you return my sovereignty to me. One day, there will be no foreign footsteps on my soil. I guarantee it."

Ivan blinked and found himself wordless. Where in the world did this man find the galls to make such promises in his current state? He bristled slightly at Yao's hostile tone, it sounded like Yao was lumping him in together with all the other invaders. It sounded like Yao didn't want him in his house anymore. That couldn't be, how could Yao not be happy to have him back? Have them all living under one roof as they used to? Slowly he picked up the candle and let the flickering light illuminate Yao's face.

Not caring for the light, Yao turned his back on Ivan and once again looked out over the city. Suddenly he wanted to get away from this tower. He didn't want to be faced with the fire flooded horizon anymore. Some place dark, cool, quiet so he could clear his head, that's what he needed. Taking a deep breathe he gripped the railing and tried as hard as he could to walk steadily towards the stairs. Ivan followed, not saying anything, he was curious just how far Yao could get without asking for help. Yao had no intention of letting the other aid him, he pretended not to notice his follower as he carefully made his way down the stairs. A few times he wobbled and had to quickly clutch the rails with both hands to prevent himself from tumbling down, but he always straightened himself up and kept going. Ivan bit his lip as he watched. When Yao fumbled he instinctively reached out his hands to steady the man, but each time he stopped short of actually touching him. He noticed Yao shivering as a chilly breeze passed by them, ruffling Ivan's scarf. Ivan was quite warm with his coat on, but Yao's tattered clothes offered little defence against the cold. Carefully Ivan unwrapped his scarf and draped it over Yao's shoulders, letting the other decide if he wanted to accept the offered warmth or not. Yao paused as he caught his breath, looking down at the beige scarf, contrasting sharply with the golden silk fabric of his own robes. He could feel Ivan's warmth from the scarf, smell the man, a mix of sunflowers and alcohol. He wondered when Ivan started drinking. Yao's hand twitched, tempted to throw the scarf off, but the warmth it offered won out and he grudgingly wrapped it around his neck, burying his chin into it. He mumbled something, keeping his eyes away from Ivan's inquisitive ones.

"Hm? I'm sorry, did you say something Yao?"

Yao glanced over, then quickly looked away again before repeating what he had said.

"I said 'thank you'."

Ivan shook his head, and held out one hand.

"I'm not that cold anyway. Are you sure you don't want me to help you down? It'll be a lot faster."

Yao assessed the offered hand, looking down at the flights of stairs still ahead of him. He was about halfway down. With a firm shake of his head Yao took another step down.

"No, I'm fine on my own."

Ivan automatically wanted to protest, he wanted to just wrap his arms around that slender waist, hoist him up and run down the stairs, it would have been so easy, but he bit his tongue and retracted his hand.

"Oh. OK."

They continued and it was another thirty minutes before they finally stood at the foot of the stairs. Ivan's eyes were almost spinning from concentrating on Yao to make sure he didn't fall. Yao only paused for a moment before he continued, his steps slow and unsteady. Ivan looked over at the palace yard and wondered where exactly Yao was heading to. The Forbidden City was huge, it could easily take hours to go from one end to another and at Yao's pace it would probably take them all night. Before Ivan could ask he found that Yao had stopped and was looking at him.

"Ivan, you should go. It's late."

Ivan gave Yao an incredulous look.

"What? No way, I'm not leaving."

Yao ran a hand over his eyes and took the scarf from around his neck. He held it out for Ivan.

"It's late, they'll be wondering where you are."

Ivan see-sawed between his choices. It's true that Arthur, Francis and his own envoy are probably waiting for him. They had to make plans for their next step since the emperor was no longer in Peking. Would they stay? Retreat? And he didn't want them to turn the city upside down looking for him. He ran his eyes over Yao.

"I'll leave on one condition."

Yao raised an eye brow. What could Ivan possibly want from him now? He had nothing to give. Unsure of what to expect the Asian nation kept quiet.

"Let me take you somewhere you can rest for tonight."

Yao looked around. It was a tempting offer. His villa was quite a ways away and if he tried going by himself he really had no idea how long it would take him. He ached for a bath and his stomach was doing somersaults in demand for food. Reluctantly he nodded.

"O..Ok...fine. But you can't stay. You have to leave immediately."

Ivan had dropped the candle and was slipping his hands under Yao before he even finished the sentence. Picking up the man bridal style he agreed.

"Alright, I have to talk to my envoy anyway."

Yao relaxed slightly at that. He leaned against Ivan's chest letting out a soft puff of air. Truth be told he was relieved to be off his feet. It felt good not to have to hold himself up by his own strength anymore. He muscles were so tired, and he could feel his eyes drooping already.

"Do you remember how to get to my villa?"

Ivan thought for a moment. He tried to picture a map of the Forbidden City and locate Yao's villa along with where they were currently. He had a general idea, although he might need Yao to help him with the details."

"Yeah, I think so, more or less."

Carefully Ivan headed out, it was already dark out and it made the already confusing palace that much more difficult to navigate. Somewhere along the way Yao fell asleep. The arms supporting him were warm and strong, but Yao's dreams haunted him and he mumbled in distraught the whole way. Ivan couldn't make out anything in particular as they were all in Chinese, and Yao wasn't using proper sentences, but he could tell it wasn't anything pleasant. He sighed and kept his attention on his task. Well, at least if he were the one to control Yao and the Middle Kingdom he would keep Yao alive in his own home. He couldn't be sure the others would do the same. 

* * *

_Probably another time skip for next chapter._

Thank you for reading and as always all reviews are read and highly appreciated~!  



	30. Chapter 30: Tea House Meeting

_**For all author's notes please see Chapter 1.**_

_This chapter takes place following the 2nd Opium War, around 1861 or 1862.  
Nothing super exciting, just some chatting between Ivan and Arthur. More like a peek into their thoughts._

_Thank you to all my reviewers~!  
_  
_(And a special thank you to __**Takahashi Nana**__~!  
Thank you so much for taking the time to write that thoughtful review! I really enjoyed reading your thoughts on the story. Manchuria will be making an appearance in either the next chapter, or the one after that, as Japan annexed it to become Manchuko. I don't know if I will be making it a separate character, but it's going to be the cause of a very painful reunion between Yao and Kiku in the near future ^^;; )_

* * *

**Chapter 30: Tea House Meeting**

Ivan breathed in the morning air, appreciating the rare quiet that filled the city streets. It was early, the sun was barely peaking over the horizon, some of the early risers were already outside getting ready to open their shops or walking around to take advantage of the cool morning. Usually during the day the streets were bustling with activity, shops selling goods and delicious food, shop owners shouting out welcomes to attract customers, people mingling around. Ever since Arthur, Francis, Alfred and himself had been allowed permanent residences in Yao's capital* there were more and more foreigners around, and along with them foreign goods. Ivan sat down in one of the early tea shops and smiled as the shop assistant hurried over with a pot of steaming tea and a cup. He didn't particularly enjoy the bitter green liquid, but it was warm. He smiled wider as he noticed the young girl stealing glances at him, causing her to blush and hurriedly bow and scurry away. Compared to the slender built of most of Yao's people Ivan's size attracted attention wherever he went. He poured some of the tea into the cup and wrapped his hands around the warmth. Ivan looked out into the streets and wondered what Yao was up to now. The man always rose early, at the crack of dawn to practice tai chi. Ivan used to marvel at the flowing movements, as if Yao moved with the air. Nowadays Yao didn't invite him to his villa anymore, claiming that since he now had his own residence in Peking it was protocol for him to stay there. Ivan hadn't been pleased with that, but since Alfred, Francis and Arthur also stayed in their own residences when visiting he couldn't demand special treatment. Even then, he made sure to visit as much as he could, irritating Yao to no end.

Ivan sipped the tea as he waited. He was slightly early for the appointment but he didn't mind. The young girl working in the tea house was busy shuffling around, straightening tables, boiling water, getting ready for the morning rush of customers. Ivan took note that she took every chance to come around his table, always glancing at him through the corner of her eyes. Ivan decided to break the silence since no one else was in the shop.

"What's your name?"

The girl froze, looking around as if Ivan was talking to someone else. When she realized she was the only other person she cautiously pointed a finger at herself, raising her eyebrows and blinking confused brown eyes.

Ivan nodded, smiling lazily. People tended to be surprised when he spoke to them, especially when he did so in fluent Chinese. He might still have a slight accent, and sometimes he dropped random Russian into his sentences, but centuries of studies had allowed him to master at least casual conversation.

"Uh...Yu. It means 'jade'"

Ivan imagined the rich, green stone. Beautiful, pure, strong.

"A lovely name. Do you like jade?"

To Ivan's surprise the girl shook her head.

"Why not? It's a beautiful gemstone, I hear it's very popular here*."

The girl gnawed on her lip as she pondered something. She took a few steps forward and stopped next to Ivan&s table.

"Do you know why Chinese people like jade?"

Ivan never really thought about it. The mesmerizing green stone adorned much of Yao's palace and jewels, it always seemed to fit with Yao's image.

"No, I'm afraid I don't. Can you tell me?"

The girl sat down and stared at the tea pot.

"Jade is very hard. Unlike clay, jade does not bend, it cannot be shaped to our will, it does not fall apart easily. If you throw jade to the floor it shatters to thousands of pieces. Chinese people have a saying; '宁为玉碎，不为瓦全' (ning wei yu sui, bu wei wa quan). It comes from hundreds of years ago. A family member of a dying dynasty was advised to change his name so as to be allowed to live under the new dynasty. He refused, and was sentenced to death. He said he would rather die honorably, like a jade shattering, then bend to the will of another - '宁为玉碎，不为瓦全."

She dropped her gaze to her hands, rolling her eyes in the process.

"But those are just fairy tales. We've ALL had to bend our will, even his majesty, all these sayings, lessons, they're nothing but lies."

Ivan stayed quiet as he listened. Dying honorably was indeed easier said than done. He poured another cup of tea and offered it to the girl, who looked up as if broken from her thoughts.

"But China has another saying, '留得青山在，不怕没柴烧' (liu de qing shan zai, bu pa mei chai shao), meaning as long as there's life, there's hope. One should think in the long term and not only let your emotions control you in the moment. Isn't that right?" Ivan offered a comforting smile.

The girl stared at the foreign man, shocked that he would know a Chinese idiom so well. Slowly she reached out and accepted the offered tea cup.

"You...have been here for a very long time?"

Ivan rested his arms on the table and thought back.

"In a way. I have known about China for many, many years."

The girl studied him.

"And what do you think about what you have seen?"

Ivan smiled. That was a difficult question. He has seen so much of this country.

"It's a mesmerizing country. Interesting. Beautiful. Strong. Proud. Perhaps too proud."

The girl pursed her lips.

"T..too proud?"

Ivan nodded.

"A wise man once told me that pride blinds people from seeing their own weaknesses and the strength of others. It is dangerous to be too proud of oneself."

Before the girl could respond a voice floated in from the doorway.

"But it's important not to underestimate yourself either. For a lack of pride will lead to a lack of self confidence and a weak person...or nation."

The girl jumped up from her seat and quickly turned to greet the new customer. She froze again as, this time, she was confronted with a mop of brilliantly blonde hair falling into green eyes.

"G...good morning..?"

The man laughed at her stunned expression and walked over. With ease he sat down across from Ivan, turning to face the girl.

"Good morning indeed. Be a dear and brew me some of your best tea."

The girl quickly nodded and scurried off to complete the task. In the meantime the newcomer turned to Ivan.

"Philosophy so early in the morning Russia? I never took you for an early riser."

Ivan shrugged and turned back to his tea.

"It's peaceful in the morning."

The other nodded in agreement.

"So, are you going to tell me why you called me out so early in the morning? And here of all places instead of in our own residences."

Ivan shook his head.

"No, this is off the record. Our residences are filled with servants and too many people, even the walls have ears, nothing we say or do in there remains secret."

The man raised an eyebrow.

"Secret?"

"Yes. I heard that Yao had asked for your help in strengthening his military, in particular his navy. I want to know what you will be answering with England."

Arthur tapped his fingers on the table, pondering.

"It hasn't been decided yet. Her Majesty is still discussing it in parliament. I presume they would be eager for the chance to sell weapons to Yao, they can profit handsomely from that, but on the other hand arming your dog with sharp teeth and claws is hardly a good idea. Why? What's your interest in the matter?"

"Yao came to my diplomats to discuss a joint venture too. It seems Yao's pushing hard for reform."

England waved a hand absently.

"It's another of his emperor's pathetic attempts at self strengthening this country*. But everyone in his court is divided, and the Dowager Cixi* can't bring herself to cooperate with foreigners even for their own good. It won't come to anything."

Ivan furrowed his eyebrows. He wanted to believe Arthur, a weak Yao would mean he could perpetually be the knight in shining armor that Yao would have to depend on, but if Yao did indeed pull off this strengthening movement they would be in trouble. He was sure Yao would have no problems kicking them out of Peking at lightening speed should he be given the strength to do so.

"Are you sure? Yao's pulled off some pretty astounding feats in the past."

Arthur eyed him as the girl brought the tea he had ordered. He waited until she was out of earshot before responding.

"The past is the past Russia. Admittedly Yao was a might to be contended with in the East once upon a time, but now is the time of technology. Yao has firmly rejected any technological advances, labeling them petty, unnecessary, toys. His people fear technology instead of embracing it. His courts have empty pride that their old bows and arrows can defeat guns and canons. They try to adopt them on the surface, but their deep seated disdain for them prevents them from using these machines to their full capacity. Yao's a lost cause. We will seize this country like how we seized North America, South America, India, Australia, Africa, Yao's time to join others in the texts of history has come."

Ivan mulled over Arthur's words. Talk about being proud. Ivan wondered if one day the pendulum of time will swing against Arthur's favor and bring his glowing empire to the ground, as it has to Yao's.

"So you're saying even if we were to open business with China to export military weapons the Chinese would simply not have the will to fully learn them and use them?"

Arthur nodded.

"Exactly. Just don't sell them your most advanced. Keep a trick or two up your sleeve."

Ivan glanced around. A few other people had trickled in as people began milling about on the streets. Their young waitress was busy bringing out tea, refilling pots, and making snacks. It was hard to imagine that one day this place could turn into one of Arthur's cities, stone buildings replacing wooden awnings, knives and forks replacing chopsticks. Ivan tried to imagine the waitress in a corset, wearing her hair up like the styles at his own court, poofy dress pooling around slender legs. The image in his mind was very strange indeed.

Just then, the girl bustled over, glancing between the two.

"Um...would you like anything else? We have some freshly made breakfast if you'd like."

Both men turned a smile to her, causing her to blush and look away.

"Sure, I'm quite hungry. This bear woke me up so early I didn't even have time to eat breakfast."

Arthur joked, nodding his head to Ivan.

Ivan stuck his tongue out at Arthur.

"You should be glad I saved you from those inedible things you call cooking your chef comes up with. I'll have some breakfast too, give me the large size!"

The girl giggled lightly at their banter, usually foreigners were quite frightening but these two seemed different somehow. She bowed and hurried off to fetch the orders.

Two sets of eyes followed her.

"You know, it's not that I don't like the people here. They're somewhat delusional and self-centric, but they're nice enough. This land was always seen as mysterious, exotic by my people. When Marco Polo came and described it, people were so enthralled with it, no one dreamed we would be able to conquer it one day."

Ivan nodded.

"Yao certainly does have that aura of mystique surrounding him. Even when he talks it's like riddles. You have to decipher all those idioms he likes to use, metaphors, stories, poems. He never says something directly."

"That' funny. He says you're TOO direct all the time, like a kid."

Ivan laughed.

"I have to be direct, otherwise neither of us would ever get to the point. What else does he say about me?"

Arthur thought for a moment.

"He says it's like your body grew but your mind still wants to remain a child. He says you sometimes act like the boy he first met, but you sometimes frighten him with your size and strength. What did happen when you two first met anyway? He would never tell me."

Ivan smiled to himself.

"That's our secret. It's our special memory."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. That sounded more than a little suspicious, but he let it go. Like Yao he was unsure about how exactly to handle Ivan. The man's mood can swing from happy to angry at the drop of a hat, sometimes for seemingly no reason.

As their food was served the two put aside their discussions and started chatting with the waitress again. Outside, light snow began to fall on one of the rare, peaceful days in the capital of the Middle Kingdom.

* * *

**NOTES**

* * *

*Convention of Peking - at the end of the 2nd Opium War 3 treaties were signed by China. One of the conditions was granting the UK, the US, France and Russia permanent diplomatic presence in Beijing. Prior to this China did not permit foreigners to reside on Chinese sovereign territory permanently. (wiki: Convention of Peking)

*Jade is very much favoured in China, historically over all other gemstones. It was seen as a symbol of immortality, honor and purity. (wiki: Chinese jade)

*Self Strengthening Movement – following the end of the 2nd Opium War, from 1861 to 1895, the Emperor Tongzhi (and later, Guangxu) began the "self strengthening movement" in an attempt to reform the military and economic of China to try and catch up to the Western nations. However, court politics got in the way of the reforms taking place fully and hindered it from being successful. (wiki: self strengthening movement)

*Dowager Cixi – concubine to Emperor Xianfeng, mother of Emperor Tongzhi, grandmother to Emperor Guangxu. She was a charismatic women who controlled much power behind the scenes in the late Qing Dynasty. She had a deep hatred for foreign influence and often refused to adopt their technologies. She is a very controversial figure, with many people painting her as a villainous despot while others claim she was a scapegoat for things that happened beyond her control. (wiki: Empress Dowager Cixi)

-  
_Next chapter the plan is to bring back Kiku and kick off into the first Sino-Japanese war. The one that left the scar on Yao's back T_T_


	31. Chapter 31: Asian Brothers

_**For all author's notes please see Chapter 1.**_

_Sorry for the long delay. We had spring vacation here in Japan since it was the end of the school year (Japan's school year ends in March and begins in April) so I my usual routine for writing time got disrupted._

_Anyway, here we go, setting the stage for the first Sino-Japan war. I learned a lot researching for this chapter, like the fact that it actually all started with China and Japan fighting over Korea._

_(I also learned Hetalia apparently got banned in S. Korea because his clothing is incorrect, birthday is wrong, and behavior too perverted, lol, sorry, I just find that hilarious. We don't carry around polar bears and appear in semi-ghost form in Canada either, but no one's being ass-hurt about it over there -_-;; /mini-rant)_

_So that aside, enjoy~_

* * *

**Chapter 31: Asian Brothers**

June 1894 - Seoul, Korea

The tension around the round table was like a spring twisted too tightly, ready to snap without warning. Three figures sat around it, each one eyeing the other two. One would have a hard time believing that these same individuals used to laugh and play together as one family.

The host was a teenage boy, black hair cut to chin length. His navy and white hanbok was a little wrinkled, but otherwise well maintained. Nervously he fiddled with the cuffs of his sleeves, hiding his hands in his lap under the table. Sharp eyes darted quickly between his two guests, although with slight exasperation. How did he end up with two brothers so fiercely proud and competitive? Upon the great Buddha he swore he could see sparks as the two glared at each other from across the table. Through the drought of 1882* and the Gapsin coup* of 1884 Yong Soo was feeling more and more like the bone caught in the jaws of two fighting dogs. Both wanted all of him for their own benefit, but neither really cared about his well-being at all. Now, ten years after the coup, he was faced with a rebellion and instead of coming to help him his brothers had decided to use the occasion to further their own influences over him.

Unaware of Yong Soo's internal dialogue, one of the guests tossed back his long hair and raised a haughty eyebrow.

"You invited my troops here, tell him Yong Soo."

Korea gulped and peeked over at the speaker. Yao had always been self confident verging on arrogant. When Yong Soo was younger his royal family always paid tribute to Yao. Even now, among his court, there were still many who wanted to maintain the tradition of being a part of Yao's hemisphere of influence.

"Under the Convention of Tientsin* you must inform me if you plan to advance troops in Korea, even at Yong Soo's invite. You did not do so, therefore I had every right to send in my troops to retaliate your aggression. Isn't that right, Yong Soo?"

Korea inwardly sighed as he directed his gaze to the other speaker. Kiku certainly had changed. Gone were the kimono and quiet boy of the past. In its place stood a sharply dressed young man, backed by technological advances thanks to his industrialization. Since the Meiji Restoration Kiku had been eagerly learning from the western nations like a sponge thirsting for water. In his eyes Yong Soo saw the smouldering desire for conquest, to dominate, to lead like Yao had done for millenniums.

When the three of them had first been reunited Kiku had bleakly told Yao and Yong Soo that he was no longer a part of their family. The look that had enveloped Yao's eyes made Yong Soo think the man might have been having a heart attack. It was no surprise that Yao was unaware of Kiku's recent progress. From what Yong Soo had heard Yao had enough of his own troubles to deal with these days. On top of that, Yong Soo knew that Yao had a disdain for the western nations, seeing them as pests, barbarians. It would be hard for Yao to admit his own brother had chosen the west over himself, it would be harder for him to admit that his younger brother is now more powerful than him.

"Guys, stop this. I already told you, it was just a misunderstanding. We did request that Yao help us to suppress the Tonghak rebellion*, if he didn't inform you Kiku it was probably just an oversight. He wasn't trying to pressure my government to bow to the influences of China. But now that the rebellion's under control can't you guys just let it go?"

Yao and Kiku barely noted Yong Soo's pleas. Neither side was backing down from their staring match.

"Well speaking of influences, don't you think it's about time you do something about that government of your's anyway? They've been bickering back and forth over whether to continue in your ancient traditions of paying tribute to Yao, or open their eyes and finally realize that following the lead of the western nations is the new path to glory. You know I'd be happy to help you with that, we can become great partners Yong Soo. Leave those...backward conservatives clinging to their traditions, living in their dreams of past glories."

Kiku smirked mildly at the underlying insults in his words. He narrowed his eyes as he said the last sentence, piercing Yao with his words.

Yao bristled. In his heart he was hurt that his little brother was so blatantly attacking him, but his pride turned the hurt into anger. After everything he had given to Kiku, his traditions, his customs, even his writings, how could he? The betrayal made him want to grip that pristine uniform, so foreign from the beautiful kimonos Kiku used to love, tear it to shreds and smack some sense into the boy. Boy...no, not a boy anymore, but a man.

"Watch yourself Kiku. I'm warning you."

"Or else what, Yao? What can you possibly do? You think I don't know about your pathetic state now? The Opium Wars? The Taiping Rebellion? The burning of Yuanmingyuan? You think you've kept your failings such a secret from us? We have eyes, we can see. We have ears, we can hear. We know exactly what you're capable of these days. Or perhaps you are still playing family in your dreams? Still pining for your little brothers and sister? Hoping we'd come to your aid? You brought this on yourself Yao, and if you thought us looking similar made us family then you're delusional. We bowed to you once because you were strong, rich, powerful. But now, you're nothing. What makes you think we'll continue to live in your shadow?"

With each word Yong Soo almost physically flinched. They may have been true, but he felt his heart squeeze at the thought that the memories he had of their 'family' were nothing but the practicalities of international relations. Can't nations feel for other nations? Can't they feel sympathy? Compassion? Were those things really so impossible?

Yao was absolutely livid. His mouth opened and closed but no words would come out. He stared at Kiku, feeling like perhaps this was a nightmare. Never in his five thousand years of life did he ever feel so lost, cold, alone. He slammed his hands on the table and stood up, upturning his chair behind him. Without pause he lunged across the table and wrapped his hands around Kiku's neck, pushing him to the ground. Kiku's chair teetered and ended up falling, the katana that had been leaning against it clattering to the floor. Yong Soo hurriedly backed away to avoid being caught in the crossfire, but quickly ran to his struggling brothers, pleading for Yao to release Kiku.

"What did you say? You ungrateful brat! I taught you EVERYTHING! I GAVE you everything! I LOVED you like my brother, how DARE you!"

Yao shook Kiku hard, as if doing so would make his words come true. Kiku clawed at the fingers restricting his breathing, surprised that Yao had such strength in him. He stretched his arm reaching for his katana, but unable to grip it as it was slightly out of his reach.

"Ge-ge! Ge-ge, let him go! You're going to kill him! Please, stop this!"

Yong Soo was near tears. He pulled at Yao, trying to draw him back to reality from the rage that was blinding him.

Kiku dug his nails into Yao's hands, hoping the pain would make him let go. Yao flinched slightly, giving Kiku an opening. Frantically he pushed himself to the side and managed to grasp his katana , unsheathing it partway without pause. The cold blade met with Yao's neck and everything in the room froze.

Kiku was splayed out on the floor, upper body upright, his hands holding the sharp edge of his katana to Yao's threat. He was breathing hard but his eyes were narrowed, threatening, daring Yao to make a move. Yao's hands were still gripped around Kiku's neck, although all strength had left them. He was straddling Kiku's waist, wide hazel eyes disbelievingly piercing into Kiku's. Yong Soo's arms were wrapped around Yao's torso, in the midst of trying to pull his older brother off of Kiku. His expression mimicked Yao's, unbelieving that the man would physically threaten the life of their eldest sibling.

"Get. Off. Of. Me."

Kiku's words were like ice.

Yao's hands fell to his sides, but Yong Soo had to physically lift him off ot Kiku. Yao seemed to have been in shock as his eyes glazed. Afraid he would fall over on his own, Yong Soo kept his arms around Yao's waist as he watched Kiku sheath his weapon and stand up. Carefully he straightened out his uniform and levelled his midnight black eyes at the two.

"Yong Soo, you asked me to pull my troops back. I refuse. Even if initially it was a misunderstanding China's intentions to monopolize you are clear. I will not allow that to happen. Mr. Wang, you would be wise to prepare whatever troops you have because my generals will not be happy with the report they receive from me today."

Yao barely took note of Kiku's usage of his last name, or the threat he was just given, but Yong Soo frowned in concern.

"Kiku, please. Ge-ge's just...he's just upset, that's all. You know he wouldn't have hurt you, he would never hurt any of us."

Kiku scoffed.

"Please Yong Soo, Yao might enjoy playing house but don't tell me you've fallen to that too. We're not family. We're not related. He doesn't care about you, just like he didn't care when he sold Hong to England for his own peace."

Yong Soo felt tears gathering. They had all heard about Hong. The news had shocked them all but no one really knew what happened, only the end result with Hong now under the charge of England.

"If you're wise, you'd take my advise and leave him be. The new world will be built by me and the western nations. Yao's golden age is over."

Before Yong Soo could say anything further Kiku stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**NOTES**

* * *

*Drought of 1882 - "In 1882, the Korean peninsula experienced a severe drought which led to food shortages, causing much hardship and discord among the population." [wiki: First Sino-Japanese War - 1882 crisis]

*Gapsin coup - In 1884 a group of pro-Japanese reformers in the Korean government overthrew the pro-Chinese conservative government. However, the pro-Chinese faction, with assistance from Chinese troops, overthrew them in another coup. [wiki: Gapsin Coup]

*Convention of Tientsin – Signed between Japan and China after the Gapsin coup. One of the conditions was that "neither nation would send troops to Korea without prior notification to the other side." [wiki; Convention of Tientsin]

*Tonghak rebellion - "An armed rebellion led by aggravated peasants and followers of the Donghak religion that occurred in the Korea (then the Joseon Dynasty) in 1894." [wiki: Donghak Peasant Revolution] 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
_So basically, yeah. Both China and Japan wanted Korea as a tribute state and the stage was set for open warfare. This chapter's really short, but I just wanted to get something out after the long break._

_As always, reviews are lovingly read and adored :D_


	32. Chapter 32: Scar

**_For all author's notes please see Chapter 1._**

_The First Sino-Japan War in all it's bloody glory. I don't want to spoil anything so I'll write my comments about this chapter at the end. Umm...I guess the only warning is Japan being a big bully._

_So, enjoy...kind of, haha, kind of hard to enjoy war stories but, yeah._

* * *

**Chapter 32: Scar**

April, 1895.

A lone figure sat in a room dimly lit by a few candles. The person was perched on the edge of a bed, elbows resting on his knees. If one looked closely, one could see the slight trembling that seemed to wrack the body repeatedly.

煮豆燃豆萁，  
豆在釜中泣，  
本是同根生，  
相煎何太急。

_[Cooking beans on a fire made from bean stalks,_  
_The beans weep in the pot,_  
_Born from the same roots,_  
_Why the eagerness to destroy each other?]_

Yao's eyes teared as he read the poem. One of the most famous pieces from his history, written by Cao Zhi, who was given seven steps to come up with a poem or face execution by his older brother, Cao Pi*.

On his trip from his palace in Peking all the way to Shimonoseki in southern Japan, Yao had read and re-read the poem, gripping the paper it had been written on, wrinkling the sides where his fingers clutched it. Now, his last day on the ship before they will dock on Japanese territory to finally end their hellish war, he found himself once again torturing his mind with memories.

In his mind he could see a young Kiku, clumsily holding his calligraphy brush, writing down the words stroke by stroke under Yao's guidance. Kiku had insisted Yao teach him the characters to the poem after hearing it as one of the stories from Yao's three kingdoms era. Given the purpose of this trip Yao couldn't help but wonder if perhaps fate was a sadist. The younger brother whom he had loved, raised, taught, had decided to place himself under the sphere of influence of the Western powers. Not only that, but he had turned around and slashed the throats of Yao's men without remorse, staking claim to his land.

Yao had felt each battle through his body, the gaping wounds that appeared after every defeat, but the knowledge that it was Kiku behind it had crushed his heart in ways no physical wound could inflict. He had collapsed to the floor after the first defeat at Asan Bay*, unable to believe his enemy was Japan. It couldn't be, Kiku put up a stoic front, but Yao knew the soft hearted, kind, loving, caring boy he really was. Even after he heard the official declaration of war from Kiku on August 1st a part of him still refused to accept the reality*. He had locked himself in his room, trashing everything he could lay his hands on as he screamed and cried in agony. He had wanted to shred every memory he had of Kiku, wanting to forget the many moons that had sat on the porch, admiring the silvery orb. He had wanted to imprint in his mind the image of Kiku brandishing his katana against his throat at their last meeting in Seoul. But when his eyes had landed on the many calligraphy prints Kiku had made, the pictures he had lovingly drawn, Yao found he couldn't. His hands had shook and as much as he grasped at the hate he wanted to feel he could only see the small boy he had found sitting under the bamboo stalks that one warm evening.

But those cherished memories were dashed upon their reunion at the Yalu River*. Yao had rushed to the front lines despite protest from his court, wanting, needing to confirm with his own eyes that the troops marching against his men were under Kiku's orders.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Yao stared out over the walls of the Hushan outpost. In the distance he could hear the Yalu River's waters rushing by. His guards informed him that Kiku's troops were close by, but Yao had yet to see any proof of that. They had begged, pleaded with him to leave, warning him that this was incredibly dangerous, but Yao was stubborn. He refused to budge and lied that it was upon the emperor's orders that he be here. The soldiers didn't dare to go against both Yao and the emperor and had relented, but they guarded him closely.

As the evening fell Yao retreated into the outpost where it was warmer. He wrapped a blanket around himself and huddled in a corner. Sullenly he thought about what he had seen. The men guarding the outpost were tense, fearful, like death row prisoners knowing their fate would lead to only one result. Yao had directed many battles in his times and witnessed both heroic victories as well as crushing defeats. He could read the eyes of humans almost instantly and he knew these men had barely any will to fight. They were scared, fighting against weapons that breathed fire and could kill without touching, it was indeed frightful. But they were also frustrated, angry that their superior numbers can't seem to even dent the aggressive enemy.

Yao watched his current guard chew on a cold bun beside him. The boy was hardly a man, his pale face was smudged with dirt, his body so frail it was barely holding up under the heavy armor. Yao held out his rice bowl to the boy, offering him a warmer meal than the bun. Although he insisted he didn't require special treatment his troops had scrimped around for enough rice to make him a warm meal. The boy looked surprised and he looked at Yao with puzzlement.

"Here, this will fill you more than that bun."

The boy lowered his head and hugged the bun in his hands.

"I...I thank your majesty..but, but I don't need..."

Yao reached over and took one of his hands, turning it palm up and putting the bowl in his hand along with the chopsticks.

"You can't fight on a cold bun."

The boy looked at the bowl and slowly nodded his thanks. Yao kept watching as he slowly started eating the rice, trying not to squirm under the scrutiny.

"How old are you?"

The young soldier paused and swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Sixteen...your majesty."

"Where's your family from?"

"Peking. They've always lived in Peking."

Yao nodded and allowed the boy to eat a few more bites before he continued.

"Why did you become a soldier?"

A look of immense sadness glazed over the boy's eyes, but he quickly tried to blink it away.

"I...I...I wanted to protect my country."

The weak conviction in his voice alerted Yao that the boy was probably hiding the real reason under an honourable cover, but he didn't want to push the boy.

"That's very noble of you. If every person would serve this country with such intentions then none of this would be happening."

The boy kept silent. He had finished his meal and held the empty bowl in his hands, studying the inner patterns.

Yao placed a hand under the boy's chin and raised his head, looking into his eyes. The boy put up a brave front, but Yao's sharp gaze easily pierced through it and saw the emotions below.

"Are your parents well?"

At the mention of his parents tears immediately gathered. He quickly blinked, as one does when trying to prevent tears from falling but he kept his eyes on Yao's.

"My father's dead, your majesty. But it isn't a sad thing. My mother told me that he suffered much while alive, but now he can be at peace. My mother tells me she looks forward to one day joining him. I...I sometimes think it'd be nice too...to be at peace."

Yao let his hand drop, so much sadness in his land. For a boy so young to be looking forward to death, Yao wanted to comfort him, tell him he shouldn't think that way, they his parents would want him to live on in happiness, but the words sounded so fake even to himself that they froze in his throat. He had no comfort to give.

Before their conversation could continue, shouting was heard outside. Yao and the boy jumped to their feet and rant to the door. The boy unsheathed his sword and threw the door open. The scene outside was one of chaos. Soldiers were trying to scale the wall of the outpost, others were throwing giant rocks over the edge attempting to knock the climbers back down. Arrows whizzed through the air as screams were heard. Orders were being barked every which way and Yao's keen ears picked up the Japanese that signaled who their sneak attackers were.

The boy grabbed Yao's hand and pulled him in the direction of one of the exit doors. Yao drew his own sword too, ready to fight. The two dashed as fast as they could, startling a few of the Japanese soldiers. Yao wasn't in armor like his soldiers and instead wore a red robe, although the sleeves were fitted so as not to be long and loose as were his usual garments. Yao felt a blade swipe the air behind his back, close enough that he felt the breeze caused by the movement on his neck. Without braking he lightly twirled on his feet to face his opponent. Not giving the enemy a chance to attack Yao's arm gracefully swung his sword in a horizontal arc, completing his turn. By the time his feet landed flat on the ground the attacker's head had been severed from his neck and the body flopped to the ground as a pool of blood quickly spread.

Yao's guard, now behind Yao, stared unable to comprehend what had just happened. Yao's movements were so well-practiced and executed with such ease it was almost like he was dancing. Yao swiped his sword through the air quickly, shaking off the blood that clung to the blade. It had been awhile since he personally had to take out his enemies, but he knew no mere mortal would be his match if it came to a fight. Turning back to the boy, this time Yao grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the dead body to continue their escape.

Just as they made it through the doors, a sharp and clear voice rang out amidst the roar of battle.

"WANG YAO! STOP WHERE YOU ARE!"

The voice froze Yao and he whipped around to see who had spoken. Instinctively he kept the boy behind his back to protect him in case of an oncoming attack. Whoever had spoken wasn't chasing them at a high speed. Yao heard the footsteps coming but the door frame shadowed the identity of the person. The steps were calm, steady, someone who knew victory was at hand and not in a rush. Also someone who dared to speak his full name. Yao tensed as each second went by.

The face that finally came to light under the silver moonlight shouldn't have surprised Yao. The enemy soldiers spoke Japanese and his country was at war with Japan, even a fool could have pieced together who the aggressor was, but Yao felt like the air was knocked from his lungs as he saw the silky short hair blowing in the breeze, the emotionless hazel eyes peering at him and the beautiful, deadly katana held in the left hand.

"Honda Kiku...so it is you."

Yao's teeth were clenched so hard he thought they might crack from the pressure. His own sword was clenched in his fist so tightly it shook. He lowered his upper body like a cat ready to pounce as his stance became ready for an attach.

"Yao. I warned you."

"Kiku. You traitor. All my teachings of loyalty, nobility, none of it made an impact I see."

"Loyalty and nobility to you would mean death for my people...for me. I have no intention of becoming a pawn for the West, simply so that I can be loyal to you."

"So instead you choose to become like them, wear their clothes, use their weapons, kill your own brother for your own prosperity. You belong with those wolves, barbaric, rapid, with the desire to devour anyone standing in your way."

"The bleating of a doomed nation? It suits you Yao. You have enough land to never fear, but have you ever thought about those of us not blessed with your riches? If you love me so much as you claim, give me your land. I will stop my troops if you give me your land and bow to my superiority."

Yao sneered and tossed his head back.

"I will never leave the fate of my people in the hands of a traitor like you. You disgust me even more than any of those Western barbarians could."

Kiku laid his right hand on the hilt of his katana and slowly drew it from the sheath.

"Well, let's settle this here and now, Wang Yao. Who exactly will lead the new Empire of the East."

Without further warning Kiku charged at Yao. At the last moment he launched himself into the air and brought his katana down in a vertical strike. Yao blocked the blade with his sword, although the force of the strike brought him down on one knee. Kiku had grown incredibly strong thanks to his Meiji restoration and industrialization. Yao grimaced as Kiku's blade was pressed down and bit into his shoulder. Using all the energy he had Yao used his body and pushed Kiku back, breathing hard. Without giving him a chance to recover Kiku charged again, katana poised for another blow. Yao quickly stepped back and barely avoided getting nicked. Kiku unforgivingly attacked again and again, Yao managing to only retreat with each blow.

Yao's arms shook with the effort it took to protect himself. Like himself, Kiku's slim frame hid well-toned muscles, but Kiku wasn't burdened by opium, corruption, despair, other conflicts, and could focus everything he had on defeating Yao. Suddenly Yao's foot slipped on some slippery grass and he reached out a hand to break his fall. Kiku saw his opening and aimed his katana at Yao's neck, slashing down with deadly accuracy.

Yao saw the flash of silver but before he felt the cold blade slicing his flesh he was pushed away and tumbled to the side, safely out of the way of the sharp blade. Yao gasped as he impacted with the ground, but scrambled up to see what had happened.

On the ground where Yao had been mere seconds before laid the boy who was his guard. Kiku's katana had slashed through his side, from his head to his waist. Blood dripped from the tip of the murderous weapon, but it was nothing compared to the blood that now poured out of the boy's body. Yao felt his head spin and he charged at Kiku, knocking him away from the boy and slashing blindly, screaming. Kiku, momentarily stunned at Yao's sudden surge of strength backed away. He hadn't expected the boy to interfere, had barely noticed him actually in his exchange with Yao.

Once Kiku was a safe distance away, Yao turned back to the boy and knelt by his side. Carefully he put one hand under his head and cradled him against his chest.

"Hey...hey...wake up. We have to go back to Peking...your mother's waiting for you."

A gurgling sound was heard as the boy tried to use the last of his strength to speak. He coughed and attempted to clear away the blood pooling into his lungs.

"Y...your...majesty...please...my...mother...tell. ..love..her..."

Yao shook him as he noticed the light in the eyes dimming.

"No, no, you have to tell her yourself! You must tell her yourself! You haven't even told me your name yet!"

Yao could feel the life draining from the body as it grew limp. Yao had to lean in to hear the boy's breathy whisper.

"L...long..live...your...majesty..."

The heartbeat stopped and the muscles relaxed. The body became heavy as the life inside left. Yao shook the body but received no more response.

By this time Kiku's troops had taken over the Hushan outpost. They searched for Kiku and came upon the scene of Yao weeping over the boy, while Kiku stood on the side, watching with indifferent eyes. A few who recognized Yao were eager to capture him, or even kill him, but Kiku kept them at bay. He would grant Yao at least the time to grieve over this, apparently important, boy.

Yao felt more than saw the presence of more people gathering. He looked up and saw Kiku backed by a few dozen soldiers, watching him. Grasping his sword once more Yao lunged for Kiku, but Kiku easily dodged and managed to swing around behind Yao. He dug his fingers into the wound on Yao's shoulder that he had created at the beginning of their confrontation, bringing the dragon to his knees in pain. Kiku gripped Yao's neck from behind and forcibly pushed him onto his hands, kicking away the sword that Yao dropped.

"You're beaten Yao. Stop struggling."

Some of the soldiers, seeing victory was theirs, gathered around. Kiku glanced at them then down at Yao. He wasn't particularly fond of the idea of killing Yao in front of them. The execution of a nation is a messy business and can have rippling effects beyond what one is prepared for. But he desired for Yao to forever remember that he, Honda Kiku, had been the victor in their one on one fight, and the once majestic Dragon of the East had shed blood by his katana.

"You men, grab his wrists and ankles. I want him laid on the ground on his stomach."

Yao growled at the command to Kiku's soldiers. He kicked and punched but there were too many for him to fight. For every punch he landed he was rewarded with five more, and soon a barely conscious Yao was restrained on the ground as Kiku had ordered.

Yao's head was turned sideways, one cheek pressed against the cool grass. In his peripheral vision he saw the slash of silver before he felt the cold night air against his back. Kiku had slit through his robes, leaving his back bare. Yao shivered as tears trickled down. He was too tired to do anything anymore, maybe the boy was right, maybe it was better to just leave this world than to keep fighting. Would Kiku kill him quickly? Would he slice his neck? Or would it be tortuous and slow? He had lived for so long, maybe it was simply his time to bid farewell to this world.

Kiku aimed the point of his katana at Yao's right shoulder where the earlier wound was, dipping the cool metal in the warm, red liquid that had pooled. Yao tensed as the coldness pierced through his hazy brain. Kiku pressed down the blade, cutting through skin and flesh with ease. Yao screamed as Kiku's slow cut worsened the pain. Not caring about Yao's cries Kiku dragged the weapon down, carefully, almost reveling in the feel of the blade separating muscle and flesh, leaving a river of red in its wake. Yao's body burned. His back felt like it was on fire and he could feel the blood spilling out, dripping over his back onto the ground. Kiku stopped once his katana had almost reached Yao's left hip. He briskly pulled the weapon up and cleaned off the tip with a handkerchief, tossing it to the ground afterward.

Yao was shaking, teetering on the edge between reality and unsciousness. He didn't hear Kiku's orders for his men to leave Yao and head to Jiuliangcheng where Yao's forces had retreated to. He didn't notice Kiku bending down next time him, brushing away the strands of his hair covering his cheek. He didn't feel Kiku's fingers running through his blood. But he heard Kiku's words, whispered next to his ear.

"I will paint my flag with your blood, 'brother'."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Yong Soo eyed the calm blue waters as his pulled into Japan's port. Since he was the reason Yao and Kiku had resorted to open warfare they had required him to also attend the signing of the peace treaty. His once cheerful smile and carefree laughter was replaced with silence. He sometimes still felt like this past year had been an illusion. He had lost count of how many times he woke up thinking he'll find Yao and Kiku playing weiqi in the backyard like they used to, only to hear of another confrontation that ended in more bloodshed.

With 240,000 troops against Yao's 630,000 Kiku had managed to completely dominate over their older brother, with less than half the casualties that Yao had sustained. Yong Soo played the fool, but he was a nation and wise beyond what his facade portrayed. He had heard the stories of the Qing army's corruption. Ammunition funds spent on building a new Summer Palace, Yiheyuang, for the Empress Dowager, opium use still rampant, troops undisciplined, gambling amongst the soldiers, selling off gunpowder and using cocoa instead, Yong Soo had to wonder just what state Yao must be in to allow his defenses to have rotten to such a degree*.

After Kiku had stormed out of their negotiations last time he had refused to remove his troops from Seoul. Instead they had seized Yong Soo's king, and replaced his pro-China government with one that was pro-Japan. They quickly granted permission to Kiku's Major General Oshima Yoshimasa to expel all Chinese military presence from Korea. Yao's men, unprepared for such an attack had retreated north to Pyongyang, but Kiku's troops were quick to follow with an assault on the city. After a miserable naval battle in which Yao's supposedly superior Beiyang Fleet was soundly defeated by Kiku the Chinese had retreated to the Yalu River, the border between Yao's territory and Yong Soo's.

But Kiku had been relentless. On October 24th, 1894 Kiku's troops crossed the Yalu River hidden in the darkness of the night and attacked Yao's outpost, catching Yao's men off guard. The following day Yong Soo was informed about Kiku's night attack and went to inspect the damage. What he found had frozen him with fear. Yao's body was lying outside Hushan outpost, half naked and half dead, near the corpse of a Chinese soldier. Initially he thought Yao was dead and for weeks Yao languished between the fine line between life and death. Yao refused to tell anyone about the origin of that huge scar down his back, but Yong Soo had his suspicions. Upon his return to Peking Yao had frantically tried to find out the identity of the solder who had died beside him, going so far as to visit his family home.

But that hadn't been the end of the conflict. Kiku had ordered his men to keep pushing north into China. The massacre at Lushunkou*, the occupation of the Pescadores Islands* last month with the clear intention of claiming Taiwan next, battle after battle Yao was defeated. Yong Soo almost felt like Yao was losing the will to fight at all anymore.

Finally, Kiku agreed to a peace treaty with Yao, to be signed in Shimonoseki*. Kiku had stated his terms clearly, Yong Soo was no longer to be under Yao's sphere of influence, Wanwan was to now be a colony of Japan, and Yao was to give Kiku the Liaodong Peninsula in south-eastern Manchuria. Not to mention millions in reparations. Yao had no choice but to agree. Yong Soo sighed as he wondered how Yao must be feeling at the moment. If Yao was a normal human being Yong Soo would think he might be suicidal by now, but Yao always held his responsibility as a nation above all else, and Yong Soo hoped that that would be enough this time to keep him alive for a little longer.

* * *

**NOTES**

* * *

*Seven step poem  [wiki; The Quatrain of Seven Steps] – I personally really love this poem too.  
*Asan Bay [wiki; First Sino-Japanese War - Opening moves]  
*Official start of First Sino-Japan War [wiki; First Sino-Japanese War]  
*Yalu River  [wiki; Yalu river]  
*Beiyang Fleet [wiki; First Sino-Japanese War - Beiyang Fleet] – Pissed me off just reading what a ragged state the fleet was in, like seriously guys, wth, your country's in chaos, your people are dying and you're over here embezzling, way to show your love to your country.  
*Lushunkou massacre [wiki; Port Arthur massacre (China)] – Another massacre with debated numbers. Because really, killing 1,000 civilians is totally acceptable -_-  
*Pescadores Islands  [wiki; Pescadores Campaign (1895)]  
*Treaty of Shimonoseki [wiki; Treaty of Shimonoseki] - Actual date when it was signed was April 17th, 1895

_OK, so I researched my a** off on this chapter (you should see my notes, lol). Initially I didn't want Yao at the front line since I doubt if nations existed a personified versions we'd let them go to the front lines of conflict, but I need him and Kiku to meet at the Yalu River for the sake of that scar on Yao's back. I considered just having it magically appear, as with other wounds he received, but because it's such a huge scar I wanted it to be done personally by Kiku (yeah, I don't like Kiku very much in this part of history...umm...yeah)._

_Oh, and the poem at the beginning. I think it suits these two really well. I mean Chinese people and Japanese people don't come from the same mother as brothers do, of course, but I think there's just so much shared culture and stuff, it's a shame they can't get along better even today. I'm glad they're not literally trying to destroy one another anymore, but given the tensions that keep erupting I feel like if there's any...spark for conflict it can easily explode and I don't like conflicts between nations, people get hurt, people get killed, it's misery all around for everyone._

_Well, thanks for reading, I'm going to go crash now and not look at wiki for a few weeks, lol._

_Thanks for the reviews guys! _  
_(To my guest-anon reviewer that I got irked at, thank you for your response and apology, I also apologize I was pretty heated up in my reply to you too. You are of course also entitled to your opinion, I just don't want to us the review board for that kind of thing though. But thanks for reading my story!)_


End file.
